Trapped
by otakucraze
Summary: KakashixOC  Tori is an orphan. She lives a life as normal as a tomboy could with no privacy. How will she react when Jiraiya appears and speaks a language she cannot? And wait... Jiraiya brought her to his world... What? How is Tori Naruto's mother!
1. The dreams

Note: I own nothing except for the OCs that appear in this story

Read, enjoy, and review please!

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

This is the story of a girl with an amazing story, but it all started out incredibly normal…ish

Tori is an orphan.

She didn't remember much before the orphanage she was found at when she was six.

All she had was a name and the fact that she could speak fluent Japanese, and was found in the middle of the United States of America.

Tori had no choice but to ditch her native tongue in search for a new one. She was enrolled in elementary school and had to cope with the fact that she had no one.

She went through school-life with a very limited amount of friends, due to her wild temper. She was known as the volcano, and would severely hurt anyone who called her that.

Because of her temper the orphanage paid for her to do after-school activities, saying that the small fee for the girl would be better than the multiple hospital visits that would occur if they did not. They enrolled Tori in gymnastics, stating that it was a very energetic activity and had no possible way of anyone getting hurt.

They were wrong. In her first two year period with gymnastics she had broken her arm, her leg, fractured her wrist, twisted her ankle, and 'accidentally' landed on someone. Even though she would be rushed to the emergency room and the splint would be put on, usually having her stay the night, they would check the bone the next day to discover it was completely healed. To the doctors she was a medical phenomenon. Tori just thought it was normal. Breaks and fractures were not the only thing that healed miraculously fast, if she got cut or scraped it would take less than a minute to stop bleeding and scab over, and the scabs would start coming off by their own accord after an hour.

Unfortunately, for a tomboy she got hurt a lot and since she healed so fast it distanced her away from the other kids.

Tori didn't mind having a few friends and miraculous healing powers, what she minded were the dreams.

The dreams Tori had were so vivid and real looking she could swear they were real.

She had dreams of a white haired man that was as big as a grizzly bear, and wore weird clothing and wooden shoes, and a boy with bright yellow hair and dashing blue eyes. She dreamed of herself, just older, and her life as a shinobi, or a kunoichi.

The dreams reminded her that life was cruel, for she wished she could live in the dreams she had.

She enjoyed dreaming of her other self and the boy's relationship, and when he convinced her other self to get a tattoo with a special character, Tori wanted one too. Life seemed so perfect in her dreams, until the dreams began turning into nightmares for the high-schooler; she dreamt that the other her was pregnant, and was about to give birth when a huge nine tailed fox just came out of her, somehow, and she died.

Then the dreams stopped when she was seventeen and a half.

Tori still instigated many fights around the orphanage, and soon, to stop the hostility they exchanged gymnastics with kick-boxing, but this was short lived because she graduated high school, and was pleasantly, for the orphanage, not her, kicked out. Without a job or a place to live Tori joined the military.

She joined the Air Force, with a four year contract, right as the war with Iraq started, and she was instantly deployed to the desert after training.

Tori was good with a gun, and in the convoy she noticed another abnormality with herself compared to her comrades, her sight and hearing were much better than her fellow Airmen.

That was when she got the nickname, the fox.

Tori didn't mind the name, it made sense, and it definitely beat the Volcano. Tori had long red hair, pulled back into a sock bun due to military regulations. Her red hair contrasted her turquoise eyes perfectly, to the point she didn't need make-up to make them stand out. She was five foot four in height and was lean and muscular, basically without really trying.

Tori's favorite food was ramen, and she did not get it when she was deployed, but the tuna MRE's (Meals Ready to Eat) were a close second. (A/N: The tuna MRE's are good, but my favorite was the chicken, or the ravioli, and if an MRE had a strawberry milkshake powder…. OMG I was in heaven) Tori enjoyed having her M 16 with her wherever she went, and during off time would practice the moves she had learned in Basic Training (A/N: otherwise known as Boot Camp) with her M 16, such as the butt strike, where she used the butt of the gun to swing down on the victim. The Air Force did not train their Airmen any further in hand-to-hand combat other than that with the M16 unless their job depended on it, and since Tori was simply just in Armament, turned convoy, she did not know these moves.

Convoys are usually a job for the Army, but when so many soldiers die from IEDS (Improvised Explosive Devices) the Army started to recruit the other branches of service to work the convoys. Tori was usually the only female in the convoy group and was usually set up in the front to utilize her eyesight while driving. This way the convoy she was in, as well as the convoys behind her, would be safe from any of the IED's and they could all stay alive. Tori enjoyed those times, holding an M-16, with her gear on and just watching the roads for any sign of something being tampered with on the yellow landscape. She didn't enjoy the heat though. And although her teammates got a tan from the long hot days in the desert Tori's pale skin never darkened, she didn't even sunburn.

Tori had gotten deployed three times, and her last deployment had conveniently landed on the day she was supposed to leave. Once the deployment was finished Tori was annoyed that she had to finish the year. Because of the mess she refused to re-enlist. Taking the money she managed to save, which was about 2/3rds of her paychecks put in her savings account and untouched the entire time she was in the military; she left and moved to Colorado, to a medium sized town named Castle Rock. There she got an apartment, a two bedroom and got a job as a waitress at a local restaurant. Soon bored with her job she took some of her wages and paid for self-defense and kick-boxing lessons to make her life more interesting.

She was walking home from one of these lessons when she passed an electronic store. It had some cartoons on and she recognized a name it had said. She stopped and watched it, recognizing the animation as anime, not a cartoon, and stood in horror. The name she had recognized was Kakashi, in her dream it was Minato, her other self's husbands, student. The man being shown was an older version of the boy in her dreams. The scene flashed to the "Hokage's office" and Tori began to pale; she also recognized the room from her dreams, and the Hokage as the man who gave her dream-self missions. She entered the store and asked the man what was playing on the TV outside he said it was an anime called Naruto. Tori went home and did research. The anime had just begun airing in the United States about a month ago, and had aired in Japan three years back in 2002. Tori downloaded every subtitled episode she could get her hands on and purchased the manga in English where the anime had stopped. She got them in the mail two weeks later and read them, stopping at the Kakashi Gaiden in shock, there on the page she was reading was the dream-self's husband, just as she remembered him. She ran her fingers over the page as she remembered herself kissing the man, in her dreams, and hugging him, and … other things. Because of this new realization she began looking at her diary from when she was younger. She stared at the drawings of the tattoo the other girl had gotten on her lower back and remembered the attachment she had to it, she traced her hand over the drawing and took money out of savings and got the tattoo. While she got the tattoo she decided she liked the idea of a lip ring, and as an act of impulse paid for one.

Tori had made friends with some regulars, one had been an old teammate of hers in same convoy she had during her last deployment.

"Tori," Steven, her military friend, asked "You should go up and sing" He said jokingly. His friends didn't catch the fact he was though and encouraged her to go up on stage that the bar offered; it was karaoke night, and sing. Glaring at Steven she complied, mainly since the other boys were hurriedly gaining attention from the entire bar and Tori went up on stage, her friends cheering like crazy, and chose a song that she knew. Her friends were shocked that Tori could actually sing and swept them into their small band. She replaced Steven as lead singer, and when she showed interest Steven gave her lessons on how to play electric guitar. After saving her measly wages for two years Tori got her hands on one. She commissioned to have her guitar custom made. The body was a mockingbird shape with a black edge fading into a deep red in the middle. The neck was a solid black and the frets were lined with silver. It was a beautiful guitar, and it cost a hefty amount of money, mainly because she wanted the wood to be mahogany, which meant more man-hours to shape the hard wood into the shape she wanted it to be. The guitar was Tori's child, and for the first year no one was allowed to touch it, it had the most expensive case Tori could buy to keep it safe and she would glare at anyone who came to close when she had it in her hands.

Once they got gigs the band had a small following, and Tori jokingly said she should try dressing more like a slut to get more fans, the group didn't take it as a joke and once in her first miniskirt and corset with her knee-high boots she performed and the fans doubled. With the new income Tori bought more scandalous clothing and got herself a pair of Doc Martins, something she had wanted for a long time, she had just had her 26th birthday a week ago and considered it her birthday present.

It was on this day, July 17th 2010 that her life was shaken. This wasn't like earthquake shaking, this is her life is a snow-globe and it was in the hands of a small child who had just found out how to make the snow constantly fall.

Tori was calmly reading her newest installment of manga on her bed when something very heavy suddenly weighed down the back of the girl's neck, causing her to suffocate in her pillow, she moved her arms around her and the thing on her got off. She whirled around and her jaw dropped. In front of her was Jiraiya. Tori guessed it was Steven until the man somehow got behind her and a kunai was up against her neck. She froze, this was definitely not Steven, even she couldn't move that fast.

" Kushina no you ni dare naze meiru de aru ka?"

"I have no idea what you are saying" Tori sputtered out. The kunai dug into her neck

"Dare de aru ka?"

"What?"

"Anata no namae ha de aru ka?" He asked threateningly into her ear. She recognized the word namae, it was the Japanese word for name, he was asking for her name, and he was speaking Japanese… which was obvious from the fact that he was Jiraiya.

"My name is Tori" She said in a squeaky voice, she was getting to the point where she wanted to cry, she felt like she was going to die.

"Watashi ha doko ni iru ka?" He asked. Tori began to tremble, she had no idea what he was saying, and she had never felt this hopeless. The man thought she was silently laughing and pressed the kunai deeper against her throat drawing blood and said angrily "Kore o okashii kangaeru ka?" Tori began to cry, now knowing she was about to die since she couldn't figure out what he was saying and he was acting like _she_ was the threat. The kunai slacked a bit and in a flash Tori grabbed his balls and did a quick pull and turn, causing him to yell and back off. Tori spun and did a roundhouse kick to the man's head, which landed since he was on his knees and holding his junk with both hands, eyes tight in pain as tears formed. The kick was hard enough to knock the man out and she grabbed his hair and pulled to see who had the gall to mess around with her to find that it was his actual hair. Licking her finger she tried getting the marks off of his face to see that they were permanent. Grabbing his jacket to see who made cosplay items this impressive she was shocked to feel the expensiveness of the clothing, and there was no tag. Tori backed off. She was in trouble.

Running downstairs as quickly as she could she grabbed her home phone and began to dial 911 when a kunai struck the phone with enough force it not only escaped her hand, but it was not attached to the wall, with a little spark of electricity and smoke coming from the now dead phone. Tori stared in shock at the new decoration to the kitchen, before looking in fear where the kunai came from. The man that looked like Jiraiya looked slightly pissed and Tori was in shock that a blow as hard as she gave only knocked out a man his size for less than five minutes. He pointed to her couch and said "Suwara se nasai" and Tori slowly and cautiously went to sit down at the couch, keeping an eye on the man while slightly shaking. Sitting down she felt a bump in her jeans and slowly grabbed the device. It was her cell phone. Tori mentally slapped herself and opened up her phone and began rapidly texting to Steven as the man began to look around her house.

"Help some psychopath is dressed as Jiraiya and has a wicked aim with a kunai, bring a Japanese English voice translator and Japanese English Dictionary too." Tori stopped the ringtone as quickly as she could but the short blast of sound from the object caught his attention as she read his message and sighed

"What? Do you know how much those cost?"

"I'll pay you back" Tori typed and pushed send as the man dressed as Jiraiya grabbed the cell phone from her and looked at it quizzically before her ringtone began once more scaring the man slightly as he dropped it, and threw a kunai at it before Tori could catch it. Tori glared at the man in anger as he kept the repair bills rising. He pointed to the couch and Tori reluctantly went to sit down. Tori stared at the man as he stared at her as he twirled a kunai on his finger as a threat back. Five minutes passed before the doorbell rang, expecting this Tori rushed to the door to meet her comrade but was intercepted by the man, who grabbed her and then threw he onto the couch. Tori growled as he opened the door, pulled the man in, slammed the door and threw him up against the wall with the kunai aimed at his neck.

"Anata no namae ha de aru ka?" He said, digging the kunai into his throat for emphasis.

"Holy crap! What the hell dude, seriously calm down, you shouldn't take cosplaying so seriously!" The kunai dug deeper into his throat and made Steven squeak.

"Anata no namae ha de aru ka?" He repeated, much more threateningly

"What is he saying?" He hissed towards the girl

"He wants to know your name" Tori said

"My name is Steven Vandersult." The kunai slacked a bit and his hand grasped Steven's shoulder, shoving him into the living room and pushed him onto the couch next to him "Holy crap Tori, when you said psychopath you meant it"

"I told you; please tell me you brought the dictionary"

"Yeah, here" he said handing her a plastic bag, which was instantly confiscated by the older man. Tori glared and growled. She did not like this situation. He dumped out the contents and grabbed the dictionary, recognizing the words and a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling characters and grabbed the dictionary, and going near Tori. Flipping through the pages he pointed to a character and she wrote the word down.

"is I here where" Tori mumbled writing the words down underneath the written characters. "Where is here? Oh where is he" Tori exclaimed and took the pen from the man and wrote "Colorado, America" and flipped the pages so he could write them down.

He wrote down more characters and Tori deciphered the words "Is that near Japan? No" she said, shaking her head and flipped to the back of the dictionary for a very convenient world map. She pointed to Japan "Nihon" she said, remembering the word "Colorado" she said, pointing to the middle of the United States. Steven's phone rang and answered it as Tori grabbed the box and opened it. Getting batteries from a drawer she inserted them and turned the device on. She spoke near the microphone

"My name is Tori" and the Japanese characters appeared on the screen and she showed them to the older man. "How did you get here and who are you?" She said

"Watashi ha Jiraiya de ari, jutsu o shiyou shi ta" He said and the translated version to her said "I am Jiraiya and I got here by jutsu" Tori paled and so did Steven as he whispered in her ear away from the microphone

"So the anime is real?" He said louder "We are wanted for practice in an hour." And the words translated for Jiraiya to read.

"I need to get ready" she said, and again the words were translated, and she handed the device to the man as she got up. She was glad the drama was over but this was going to be annoying. She couldn't leave him in her apartment, she had to take him with her, and added with her provocative clothing and his "research" this was not going to be a pleasant experience.

Tori grabbed her familiar deep red corset with lace overlay and a matching miniskirt that included chains and put them in her backpack to change in later. She put on an arm-warmer made of fishnet and put on her thigh-high black socks and threw the garters in her bag. She put on a second pair of thick wool socks and put on her skintight thick leather pants before putting on her new boots. Putting on a light shirt she checked to make sure she knew where her leather jacket was she put on some light make-up and put her hair in a messy half-up do. People were going to attack her hair and finish her make-up to look good on stage so doing it in a way where it looked nice was worthless. Taking her backpack and her jacket she walked downstairs.

When Tori had gotten to the living room she saw that Steven was explaining that they were going to off to a practice session for their gig, and Jiraiya insisted to come with.

"If he is coming he will have to go in your car" Tori said as she put on the heavy leather jacket and zipping it up. "He won't be able to travel with me" She said as she headed to the door

"Fine" Steven said and motioned for Jiraiya to follow. Tori put on her backpack and fastened the buckle before grabbing her helmet. She handed her case with her guitar to Steven.

Tori opened the garage to get her motorcycle. Tori spent her savings on the shiny black and silver Ducati, running her fingers along the motorcycle in joy. Tori believed in saving up for big purchases, and her Ducati and her guitar were the loves of her life, along with her Zune. Straddling the bike she put her hair up and put her helmet on before unzipping her jacket pocket to get her keys. Putting the keys in her ignition and turning the vehicle on she reviled in the joy she felt when the motorcycle came to life underneath her, once ready to depart she waved at Jiraiya and Steven before zooming past them. Tori got a motorcycle rather than a car was the fact she enjoyed the feeling of flight, the risk of not being completely incased in metal, and the feel of what felt like an animal underneath her. She loved the silent roar the bike would make when it moved, and how racing and weaving through the cars made her adrenaline pick up and feel weightless.

Needless to say Tori got to the place the gig was to be held at far before Steven and Jiraiya did, and by that time the cosmetic crew had nearly finished with Tori's hair and make-up when Steven and an in awe Jiraiya finally stepped in. Jiraiya pulled out a notebook when he looked at Tori with her outfit on in a chair with people doing her hair and make-up. Tori growled at the reaction that Jiraiya had as he drooled and took notes on Tori's body. The hairstylist finished his work and allowed Tori to stand, and with her hands on her hips and a glare caused Jiraiya to get a nosebleed. Her glare intensified. Steven traded spots with Tori after handing the girl her guitar case and sat down to allow the hairstylist to fix his hair and Tori in her anger left the old man where he was and went off to find the rest of her band; besides Steven, who was lead electric guitarist, there was Dan on the drums, James on the bass, Kevin on the third electric guitar and acoustic guitar, and Claire on the keyboard. The band was named The Achilles Heel, and they were the opening gig for another band, Mercury Riots. The Achilles Heel did not like Mercury Riots. Tori would admit that she enjoyed their music and was thrilled to hear that her band was going to be opening for them… until she met them. The insults that came out of their mouths left Tori not only horrified, bit she had to literally fight to keep her anger in check the past week when they practiced together. She gave Steven a black eye the last time he held her down when the lead singer called her a Ginger Whore. Tori was not looking forward to seeing them, but seeing as tonight was the night they were going to be performing together she knew she had no choice but to see them.

The lead singer, Alexandra, walked in, shaking her hips and flipped back her long blond hair. Tori glared as she opened the case and began to practice the chords silently with Jiraiya looking at the instrument in confusion, but he recognized it at least. Jiraiya had never seen an electric guitar in the same of Tori's, and it was interested.

"I knew you were a whore, Ginger, but who knew you preferred older men" Alexandra said as she looked from Jiraiya to her, smirking. Tori gripped the strings in one hand and the other with her pick, attempting to ignore the bratty girl by grinding her teeth. "Give up, the Achilles Heel will never be as big as we are" that statement was the last straw to Tori and she looked up into the girl's blue eyes, glaring daggers as she did so as she snapped back

"If becoming big means acting like a slutty whore like you, than I don't want to become big" She said, proud she didn't result in punching the girl in her pretty face. She looked appalled at the comment Tori made

"You already are"

"But I act like a stuck up bitch as you do, sucking up to your manager by letting him have his way with you is low, sickingly low. But tell me, do you do that in a form of payment, or so you can get what you want?" Tori grinned; she loved verbal spats, especially with people who annoyed her. Alexandra didn't say anything as her look of shock turned to a scowl and she pushed Tori, who did a back-flip and stuck her tongue out as the other girl huffed and stomped off. Tori grinned as she joined up with the rest of her band, forgetting that Jiraiya was even there as the six began rehearsing.

"Five minutes before curtain up, take your places"

Jiraiya thought that he best be going back and started the handseals necessary to do so when the rest of the band that formed Mercury Riots burst through the door where Jiraiya was standing, sending the older man towards the six that were rehearsing when Alexandra then decided to spit on Tori which sent her jumping towards the woman as Steven and the rest of the band held back. Trying to regain his balance Jiraiya did the last handseal and tripped holding out his hand he grabbed Kevin's shoulder for balance and the horror began.

The seven spun through time and space and landed in a gaggle on the grass. Tori moaned as she began kicking people off her and her precious guitar.

"Dang it Tori, stop kicking" Steven yelled

"Agh I landed on my drums" Dan moaned

"At least you don't have James's bass in your back" Kevin said

"Where the hell are we?" Claire asked before yelling as Jiraiya grabbed her boob holding her arms to protect her assets she glared and yelled "Pervert"

"I am glad I landed on your keyboard Claire" Tori said

"You better not be broken"

"It isn't I'm the lightest one here"

"Who is he?" Claire asked

"Jiraiya" Steven said

"As in Naruto Jiraiya, the anime character?" James asked incredulously

"Yep" Tori said

"How? What?" James said confused at their clam serious expression and tone  
"Would like to know the same" Tori said nodding "Do you still have that translator?" Tori asked as the rest of the band began to panic, Steven and Tori stayed calm, or calmer than the rest. The two had been thrown through difficult times in the past with the military, they were taught to keep calm in stressful situations to assess what was going on and come up with a plan.

"Yeah" Steven said as he dug out the device. Tori was glad she had her backpack still on. This was a mess; an extremely bad messed up mess

"Where are we?" Tori said into the device and it translated the question to Jiraiya.

"Konoha" he said and the group didn't need it to be translated. The panic attacks they were having was worse than before "Watashi ga Hokage ni hanasu you ni koko ni I nasai" and the device translated as Steven read

"Stay here as I go talk to the Hokage?" and Tori nodded at the man as he left and she told the others, handing the device to Steven

"We should pretend like we don't know anything"

"Why?" Claire asked as she trembled in James' arms

"Because if we know what happens in this anime they will treat us like criminals, if we act like we don't know anything than we will be safer and treated like normal human beings, besides Jiraiya is on our side and will know how to get us home" Tori said and the four began to relax at her words.

"Promise?" Dan said

"Of course" Tori said with her hands on her hips "Do you think I would lie to you?"

"Why would he leave us?"  
"Because we can't just go waltzing into Konoha without paperwork and the Hokage's permission" Tori said matter-of-factly. If anyone knew more about the Naruto world it would be Tori.

"Okay" Claire said as her trembling stopped and the rest began to calm down.

"What sucks is that we won't be able to perform" Kevin said

"Yeah" James said

"I would love to have Mercury Riots' fans become ours, but it is just impossible now" Steven said

"I would love to see that bitch's face when she watched us disappear though" Tori said, twisting her fist into her hand "Of course I would love to punch her face in, too" She said as Tori's ears picked up a twig breaking and some rustling of bushes, she turned towards the noise as four masked men with the hitai-ate for Kirigakure came out of the brush. Tori backed up as one said

"Jinchuuriki ha watashi tachi anata no yuujin ni sun de hoshikere ba kuru" pointing to the redhead

"What?" Tori asked, recognizing the word Jinchuuriki

'Crap, do they think I am a Jinchuuriki?' Tori thought in shock, they couldn't, could they

Tori stayed still as Steven fished out the device when one shot a kunai in his direction

'Probably thought he was pulling out a kunai' Tori thought as she took off her guitar and handed it to Steven, who took the instrument with care. Tori stepped forward, hands up to show she was not a threat.

"Now listen, we can't hurt you, we don't have chakra, and we have no idea what you are saying" Tori said as calmly as she could. One disappeared and something struck Tori against the head and her world went black as she fell to the ground her friends yelling her name and strong arms caught her and threw her over their shoulder as they dashed away.


	2. Fighting the Capture

Note: I only own my Original Characters.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;)

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**From this chapter onward whenever Tori is speaking Japanese it will be in **_**italics **__"like this"_

**If she is talking in English it will be** "like this"

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Tori awoke with an aching head in a small layer of water on the ground. Groaning she got up, noticing the stone walls and shivered slightly from the cold. Getting up she began wondering down the corridor, wondering why this all looked familiar to her. She wondered around until her acute ears picked up breathing. Stopping suddenly the image of Naruto approaching his demon was instantly brought to her mind.

"It's impossible, I can't be harboring a demon" Tori whispered to herself before looking around the corner to see if she saw anything, like a cage holding a giant demon, and she was relieved that she didn't see anything other than more corridor. Heaving a sigh of relief she began to walk down until she saw bars on her left. "Crap" she muttered and curiously peeked inside, and let out a laugh. "You are my demon?" She said to a very small looking fox, which scoffed at her remark

"I happen to be part of the great Kyuubi"

"Ha" Tori said, "Impossible"

"I brought you here for a reason Tori"

"I'm not letting you out" Tori said, crossing her arms

"… what?"

"I've seen what the actual Kyuubi does to the boy he is sealed in and there is no way I am letting you do that to me"

"Not even if I tell you why you have such a strong connection to this place?"

"No" Tori said stubbornly looking away.

"Not even I tell you why you had those dreams when you were younger?" The kitsune said deviously. Tori snuck a peek at the snug evil face the fox said.

"You know why I had them?"

"Yes, and if you let me out-"

"No" Tori said and he growled

"Why not?"

"I have no chakra, if I let you out you will destroy my body and get out" Tori said matter-of-factly

"You are wrong" the fox said cunningly "If you didn't have chakra I wouldn't be sealed into your body, I would have destroyed it years before" The fox said knowingly. Tori faltered in her knowledge

"What? How?"

"Your chakra was sealed along with your memory, all you have to do is make the sign that Ino makes and say "Kai" and you will remember everything and get your chakra back" The fox began to wag it's tail

"No" Tori said stubbornly

"Fine don't listen to me, have fun getting out of the little mess you got yourself in"

* * *

And with the final words said Tori found herself back in her body and on the shoulder of a man with her hands tied. The woman rolled her eyes at the sloppy job the shinobi made of tying her hands and wiggled her hands free and reached over to the shinobi's other shoulder to get him in the sleeper hold. He went down with minor struggle, but enough to alert the other three. Tori quickly untied her feet and kicked one guy in the face and ducked from a punch from another as she punched him in the gut. Spinning her leg around to trip the other shinobi she grabbed her backpack and ran the opposite direction they were headed. The other three were faster and she was surrounded once again, this time more prepared. Tori sighed; this was going to be a difficult situation to get out of. The three men pulled out kunai and charged. Ducking and rolling Tori escaped being shanked and got out of the circle of men. Running to a tree the girl used the velocity to propel herself on a tree branch and performed a ¾ giant, a move that had her swing completely around the branch, getting closer as she did so to give her enough backwards force that when she came backwards she opened her legs to a v and knocked two of the three men with her feet to their heads. She then performed a castaway where she propelled away from the remaining shinobi, landed on her feet, and began running again.

"Oki nasai" the man said to the two shinobi on the ground when he ran after the girl. Tori kept at an even pace, knowing that even if she ran as fast as she could she could never match the shinobi after her, so an even pace would suffice and keep her energy level high enough to help her get out of another mess. She tread softly, so not to make deep easy to follow footprints in the dirt and wished she could travel by tree like the shinobi could in Naruto, but she knew she needed chakra to so that. Looking back she was surprised to see that she was not being followed a noise caught her attention in front of her and she looked forward with enough time to see an elbow in her face. She had no time to dodge and slammed into the elbow with the running velocity she had. She blacked out.

* * *

Awaking in the same sewer as before she growled and walked the corridors to the cage. She leaned back on the wall behind her, arms crossed. The human sized fox with one tail looked at her.

"Having fun"

"Screw you"

"You should really just say "Kai" it could be a secret weapon" The fox said, smiling evilly

"No"

"You are stubborn"

"And you are annoying"

"You really don't want to know why you had those dreams, do you."

"I do, I just don't trust you" Tori said and the fox shrugged

"I don't care if you trust me or not, but fighting against those Kiri shinobi would be a lot easier if you knew about everything I do"

"I say it again screw you"

"You are really a little firecracker aren't you" The fox said, smiling deviously. Tori looked appalled before her anger got the best of her and she rushed towards the cage

"Take it back!" She said as she reached into the cage, as the fox backed up just out of her grasp.

"No, but I will give you something back" and as quick as lightning, and an evil smile he put a claw out to her temple before Tori could back away. Tori began to scream as memories came back to her

* * *

_A three year old version of herself was running around her father jumping around him_

"_Show me a jutsu, show me a jutsu" she said in perfect Japanese_

"_Okay, fine" her father said as he knelt down and showed her the seals necessary

* * *

_

_Tori was five and was standing tall in pride as she received her hitai-ate with the whirlpool symbol on it. Her mother and father hugged her when she ran to them with a wide grin_

"_I'm a kunoichi!"

* * *

_

_Tori was six and the village was being attacked, the door to her home was kicked in by the reformists as her father distracted them as her mother grabbed her shoulders._

"_I am going to give you a gift, remember that the life of a Jinchuuriki is a hard one, but if you fill your heart with love you will have a happy life. Don't let the emptiness take that away from you" She said as she did various handseals and grasped her daughter's stomach. Tori screamed and soon the pain vanished as her mother collapsed, dead on top of her. Her father grabbed her hand and did the seals for a transportation jutsu. They appeared on the top floor in Tori's room. _

"_I am going to have you forget everything, and bind your chakra so that they can't track you," he said as he wrote Kai on his daughter's hand. "When you are safe say "Kai" to release the jutsu, okay?" The six year old girl nodded as her father did a sealing jutsu and watched as his daughter looked like she was going to fall asleep. "Now to get you someplace safe" He muttered to himself as he thought of a place and began to do the necessary handseals. The door burst open and the man unknowingly placed both hands on his daughter, sending her to not just one place, but two. Part of Tori traveled to a far off place, like her father wanted and she collided on the pavement hard, but she was still conscious as the door opened. _

"Who is she_?" The young girl could not understand what the lady was saying as she groaned_

"I don't know_" a Japanese man said and picked her up to bring her inside_

"She has a bracelet, is this Japanese? Can you read this?" _the lady said in the weird language that Tori could now completely understand. The two continued their conversation as the woman closed the door and the two walked down the hallway_

"It says _Uzumaki Kushina Tori"_

"Is that a name?"

"Yes"

"So her first name is... Uzuka-"

"Her first name is _Kushina"_

"Ouch… wait, didn't you say Tori?"

"Yeah, it is her middle name"

"Let's use that as her first name and her last name doesn't matter since it will be changed when she gets adopted anyway" _The lady said as the man gently put the girl on the empty bed, it was then that they noticed the blood materializing from her head. The women yelped as the man grabbed the phone and dialed 911_

"We have an emergency at 116 N College Street. A girl was dropped off at the Orphanage and has a deep gash to the head" _the man sounded frantic as he spoke into the phone. The young Tori groaned in pain and the woman went to her side pressing a towel to her head and applied pressure the young Tori yelped as tears formed in her eyes._

"Shh, shh it's going to be alright" _the woman said softly._

"Okay, thank you_" the man said and turned to the woman and the young girl "_An ambulance is on its way"_ the man said and Tori felt the darkness lull the young girl into a sleepless slumber, away from the pain of being in a strange new place knowing that her parents were no longer alive and far far away from her.

* * *

_

Tori opened her eyes and clutched her head in pain, noticing that she was in a clearing with three shinobi around her. Turning a back-flip into an aimed kick to the chin she clutched her head and fell to her knees from the sudden movement. It was getting dark, and had no idea where she was and it was getting colder. She shivered as a slight breeze hit her scarcely clothed lithe form. She couldn't succumb to being captured, she had to ignore the pain in her head and get out of this mess. Standing up as she pulled her hair to numb the pain that increased from the motion she watched as one of the men charged towards her, brandishing a kunai threateningly. She jumped up, and using his shoulder she jumped off of him, tumbling and doing a somersault her propelled herself towards the forest, blindly running due to the pain. She jumped up a tree branch but missed and fell to the ground, effectively landing on her ankle and a sickening crack was heard throughout as a high-pitched scream of pain followed, Tori had broken her ankle.

"_Alright you little bitch, you are coming with us"_ the man brandishing a kunai said and Tori was surprised she could understand him perfectly.

'Maybe that is why my head hurts so much, I not only remember what happened twenty years ago, I also remember a language I had forgotten over that time in an instant and it is taking a lot to process.'

Tori stayed still, cursing herself for slipping off of a branch, she had no chakra, and now she was going to be prisoner.

A kunai zipped in the darkness stabbing the shinobi in front of her in the shoulder. He yelled in pain as the other two grabbed kunai and got into a fighting stance. Four men flew past her wearing black clothing with white armor guards. Tori recognized it as ANBU. The masks were in the shape of a wolf, a cat, a bird, and a rat. The four fought the three Kiri men and a kunai from the Kiri Nin landed itself in her shoulder and she yelped in pain as she pulled it out.

The three men were tortured for information as the night brought the fog and the cold and Tori began to shiver as her teeth chattered. The man with the wolf mask came over her and sat down next to her, leaning back on a tree as he watched the three ANBU interrogate before handing Tori a cloak. Teeth chattering Tori said in perfect Japanese

"_Thank you"_ the man looked at her and slightly tilted his head as she wrapped the cloth around her body the shivering lessened and the girl clenched her teeth together to stop the chattering. She pulled the cloth closer to her body for warmth.

"_Wolf, we are done here, we got all the information needed and the bodies have been disposed of"_

"_Good" _The man next to her said and he stood, offering a hand to Tori, who gratefully took it and pulled herself up and yelped in pain as she applied too much pressure to her broken ankle. The man next to her caught her before she could fall over and allowed her and had her rest against the tree he had been leaning on before motioning for her to climb on his back. Tori complied, only because she could think of no other way of moving out of the area. Once securely on his back the five took off to the trees. Tori was reminded of the feeling of flying like she had on her motorcycle and a pang of sadness swept through her as she remembered that her bike was not in this world. Putting her chin on the man's shoulder she enjoyed the feeling of flight as she closed her eyes. Exhaustion tugged at her mind and she fell asleep, smelling the man's musky earthy scent.

She awoke when the four ANBU slowed down. The four hopped down into a clearing and the man carrying her lowered her down to the ground gently. She rested against the tree trunk as she watched the other three go off to find firewood as the man once again rested next to her. Tori looked at her feet and unzipped the boot that her broken ankle was encased in. She gently took the boot off and looked at the damage. The bone was protruding and almost broke through the skin and she heard a sharp intake of breath from the man next to her. Checking the damage of her boot, and thankfully there was none, she took a deep breath before grabbing the ankle and shin, in one quick motion she set the bone back in place, yelling sharply in pain as she did so. Breathing sharply from the pain she checked to make sure the bone was where it should be before putting the boot back on. She leaned back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes as tears escaped her eyes. She controlled her breathing as the other three rushed into the clearing

"_What happened?"_

"_She set her bone back in place"_ The man with the wolf mask said

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Just in pain that she inflicted upon herself"_ The man said calmly. The three nodded and put together their findings of firewood and got a small fire going. One of the men went off and came back with five fish.

Soon the fish were cooking around the spit and the man next to her picked her up and brought her closer to the fire. A cooked fish was handed to Tori and she took it gratefully, bowing slightly as she did so and took a bite of the hot meat. It was soon devoured and she kept her face down for the privacy of those around her that ate quickly to replace the porcelain masks upon their face. Without a sound the four ANBU disposed of the fire and Tori was once again on the back of the man with the wolf mask

"_I'm not too heavy am I?"_ Tori asked, slightly concerned. She had never been carried this far before, and the man wasn't complaining. The man chuckled

"_No, you are as light as a feather, I could carry you all day"_ He said as he looked back slightly. Tori smiled softly at the man, slightly blushing in the dark. Tori may have had a thin body but she had a lot of muscle, and was a lot heavier than she looked.

"_I am amazed those Kiri-Nin were just passing through the forest when they saw the girl. They actually thought she was the container of the Kyuubi" _the man with the rat mask said, striking up a conversation

"_It's quite silly, I mean she looks like Uzumaki Kushina, but it is quite knowledgeable that she died 12 years ago, and she would be, what, in her forties? She is in her late twenties" _The man with the cat mask said. Tori rested her head on the man's shoulders, getting comfortable

"_I'll have to remember that next time this happens"_ Tori said solemnly.

"_No need, once you are in Konoha you won't have to worry about this happening again"_ the man carrying her said

"_So you are from Konoha?" _Tori asked

"_Yeah, what were you expecting, ANBU from Kumo?"_ the man with the bird mask asked the girl

"_I don't even know where Konoha is, and what is a Kumo?"_ Tori said, slyly making it known she had no idea where she was, the man with the bird mask stopped on the branch he was on and watched her pass before catching up, falling into step beside the man with the wolf mask

"_How can you not know where Konoha is?"_

"_I am not from here, I don't even know where here is" _Tori lied. "_How long until we get to Konoha?" _Tori asked into the silence, directing the question to the man carrying her

"_About an hour away" _He replied.

"_Ah"_ Tori responded and rested her head once more on his shoulder breathing in the musky earthy scent the man had and took another nap, out of boredom rather than exhaustion.

Tori awoke once more from the four slowing down to a walk. Tori looked up to see the familiar gates that introduced Konoha to the reader of the manga and the watchers of the anime. Tori gasped, the first rays of sunlight had already begun to rise up and Tori was hit with the reality that she was in the anime that she once dreamt of.


	3. Meeting With the Hokage

Note: I only own my Original Characters, technically I do not own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;) This chapter is short and I promise the next one will be much longer!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**As a reminder whenever Tori is speaking in Japanese it will be in **_**italics **__"like this"_

**If she is talking in English it will be** "like this"

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The five stopped at the gate and the man carrying Tori handed a scroll to one of the guards, who looked over before handing it back and allowed the ANBU team and Tori inside.

"_Let's take you to the hospital_" the man with the wolf man said. Tori sat up straighter and noticed the man had silver hair, a light blush formed on her cheeks as she recognized who he was

'Oh God, Kakashi has been carrying me?'

"_You don't need to I'm fine_" Tori replied

"_Nonsense you have a broken ankle and you were hit by a _kunai" the man with the cat mask said as the five sped through the village

"_I'm fine_" Tori said stubbornly

"_Even still we are going, just to be on the safe side_" Kakashi said and unbeknownst to the man Tori pouted, but stopped arguing.

Kakashi was her favorite character after Minato, but now she understood why Minato was her favorite, her other self married him, had a child with him…

Tori paled at that thought

She had a child…

It was Naruto…

And she was only 26…

How terrifying, she was still a virgin and had a child…. A child with the other part of the Kyuubi to make things worse…

But nonetheless Kakashi was her second favorite. It was common knowledge to her friends too. His aloofness made her laugh and he seemed kind, like Minato… Tori shook her head at the thought, causing Kakashi to notice when her hair fluttered into his sight and disappeared from the action

"_Are you alright_?" He asked as he tilted his masked face to show he was directing the question to him.

"_Fine_" she muttered, slightly flustered.

Looking back she always thought it was a coincidence that her last name was Uzumaki, but she thought it was more odd that an anime had formed from her dream world… that she was now in…shaking the thoughts from her mind she noticed that the five had arrived at the hospital. Sighing as they entered through the emergency room entrance she was placed carefully by Kakashi on an examination table and he sat next to her quietly. The other three took to leaning on the wall to watch, knowing after she was healed up they would all go as one to see the Hokage

"_You broke you ankle and were hit on the shoulder with a kunai?" _The nurse examining her asked

"_Yes but I am fine, seriously I don't need to be here"_

"_Without a splint your ankle will heal weird and you may not be able walk correctly"_

"_I. AM. FINE."_ Tori repeated stubbornly. From her appearance she probably appeared crazy to the nurse, since her hair was a complete mess with twigs and leaves stuck at random angles, her face and clothes were filthy from falling and running, she had minor scratches on her arms, the part of her legs that were shown, some gashes appeared on her thigh length socks, and her face that had long since healed. Tori glared at the woman.

"_I am making you a splint for you to wear for a week before we proceed"_

"_My ankle is fine damn it"_ Tori repeated and began to struggle when the nurse decided to put the splint on her ankle anyway after seeing that the bone was correctly placed. Kakashi grabbed her arms as two of the other ANBU grabbed her legs to help the nurse. _"GET OFF OF ME"_ Tori yelled as she struggled against the three men

"_There, in a week we will check how the ankle healed."_ Tori glared at the woman and growled through gritted teeth as her anger rose. She ripped the splint off of her ankle and replaced her boot before jumping on her feet and walked around, doing a back-flip for good measure.

"_See, I am fucking fine you annoying bitch"_ She spat to the shocked woman and the surprised ANBU, but since they had masks on, she could not see their expressions.

"_What?"_ The woman said. Tori reluctantly sat down and now sure the splint would not touch her leg again she let the nurse actually examine the ankle with chakra. Her shock increased "It's completely healed" She said in wonder as she went to her shoulder to examine it, a small scar remained since the scabbing had fallen off before the five stopped to rest. _"Did this really only happen five hours ago?"_ The woman asked Kakashi who nodded.

"_I told you I was fine"_ Tori said stubbornly to the woman. She sat on the examination table with Tori who put her boot on again.

"_How long have you been able to heal this fast"_

"_Pretty much forever_" Tori said quietly

"_Amazing"_ the nurse said in awe.

'Great' Tori thought bitterly 'I am a medial phenomenon here too, just what I need.'

"_Am I free to go now?"_ Tori asked, clearly irritated. The nurse nodded, not truly understanding why the woman was irritated, Tori just hated being treated like a freak of nature, which is how she usually felt like whenever she entered a hospital.

Tori and the ANBU team walked slowly, at least for the ANBU team, to the Hokage tower. Tori took in everything, her face holding a constant look of awe as she looked around, twirling around and around as her sharp eyes took in all the information, comparing it to her dreams from almost a decade ago, to the manga, and the anime. The ANBU team had to wait for Tori to catch up several times and the man with the cat mask was getting slightly irritated with the girl, but Kakashi thought the girl looked adorable as she looked at all the buildings and the shops. Her turquoise eyes were wide as she took everything in. The guy with the cat mask sighed a sigh of relief when the five finally made it to the Hokage Tower. Tori's jaw dropped as she looked up at the building

'I thought it would be smaller, not so massive' Tori thought to herself as the ANBU with the cat, rat, and bird mask started to ascend the stairs, clearly tired of waiting for the girl. Kakashi waited for Tori to go towards the stairs before he moved, technically she was still the ANBU team's responsibility, and as such he watched and waited quietly and patiently before the look of shock and awe dropped from her face and she started the spiral climb up the staircase, Kakashi following behind. Tori still wore the cloak that Kakashi had given her hours before, and remembering the massive pervert he was she was glad she was still wearing it since she was still wearing the mini skirt she was going to perform in. Tori sighed at the thought she would probably never perform in front of a crowd again as she entered the Hokage's office. The old man that she remembered dreaming about was right in front of her. A short flash of memory of the multiple missions and giving the reports burst through her mind in rapid succession, before it faded into the reality she was in currently. The old man took off his hat as he stared at her, a flicker of confusion and recognition flashed in his tired old eyes, and Tori shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for the man to talk

'So this is before the Chuunin Exams' Tori thought 'If this world continues with the manga and anime…' The thought intrigued her, 'If it does I can start gamboling' Tori thought evilly '… And I would never lose'

"_You must be the girl that Jiraiya was talking about"_ the old man said into the device that translated what he said and went to hand it to her. She put her hands up in protest.

"_There is no need for the translator, I understand what you are saying just fine" _Tori said_ "And yes, I am the one Jiraiya fell on in my room,"_ Tori admitted, as she put her hands down _"He is very heavy, he nearly killed me with his weight,"_ She said, laughing slightly as she scratched the back of her neck as she smiled, chuckling slightly at the admission. The Hokage stared at her in mild shock.

"_What is your name?"_

"_My name is Tori"_ She said, standing perfectly straight, once more. She felt like she needed to act professional, so she fell back on her military instinct, standing straight with her shoulders back, chest out and heels touching and her feet in a thirty degree angle. She dared not say her last name as that would be disastrous.

"Ah. You look like someone I once knew" He replied. Tori forced herself to stay calm

"_Which is the reason the Kiri-Nin took her, they thought she Uzumaki Kushina, ridiculous, isn't it?" _The ANBU with the cat mask said, laughing slightly. He thought the entire situation was ludicrous. _"Even if Kushina was alive she would be in her forties!"_ He laughed.

"_How old are you?"_ The Hokage asked the woman

"_26"_ she answered. The Hokage nodded and looked the girl over critically. She looked, and acted like Uzumaki Kushina, too much for comfort. Yet Jiraiya said he somehow went to a different dimension when he felt another Hiraishin when he was practicing the jutsu and went to check it out. _"Did you find a way to get me back home?"_ Tori asked, hoping that whatever jutsu Jiraiya had was reversible. The Hokage looked uncomfortable for a moment, Tori looked horrified. He shook his head slightly and Tori felt tears fall down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees _"I can go back home, right?"_ Tori asked in exasperation.

"_I'm sorry"_ The old man said and Tori felt her world collapse. The hope of going home was shattered, she was trapped in this world and there was no way she would ever see her motorcycle, her bed, her apartment again. Her head dropped to her waiting hands as she cried for the things she lost. Her mind went through everything she had in her world, and everything she had with her. She had a second change of clothes, a couple snack bars, a book, and she remembered taking out her Zune before she left. She was glad she had her guitar. Her mind reeled through the information as she was brought back to the stage where Jiraiya fell on her… Jiraiya, it was entirely his fault. Her sadness slowly made way for her anger.

"_What jutsu exactly brought us here?" _She said as anger ringing clearly through her words as she wiped her tears and stood up, her posture clearly stating she was pissed off.

"_Unfortunately, Jiraiya used Hiraishin, a jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage, which requires the user to put up tags of a very specific character in places they wish to travel to. Somehow Jiraiya traveled to your world by a character that was placed there"_ Tori instinctively touched the left part of the back of her neck where the character that her other part loved so much had been tattooed to her body. Tori paled.

"_So since I carry this character on my own body I cannot go home"_ Tori finished solemnly and the old man nodded sadly _"I am stuck here forever?"_ Tori asked, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't actually trapped in this world. Her shocked sadness turned instantly to anger once more _"Where is Jiraiya?"_

"_I am unsure"_ The Hokage said as he watched the very angry girl, amazed at how alike the girl in front of her changed her emotions from sadness to anger, almost fast enough to give the old man whiplash, so much like the girl he once knew... She pursed her lips and the eyes narrowed as she breathed deeply, trying to contain her anger.

"_Am I free to go"_ She said angrily through gritted teeth and the Hokage nodded and asked in attempted sweetness, which easily showed her true intentions in the matter _"Where is the nearest bathhouse?"_


	4. Awkwardness is the Word to be Heard

Note: I only own my Original Characters, technically I do not own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;)

A special thank you to my first reviewer: RandomNinja239

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**As a reminder whenever Tori is speaking in Japanese it will be in **_**italics **__"like this"_

**If she is talking in English it will be** "like this"

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Tori stomped down the steps intentionally and once at the bottom she headed off in the direction she came from.

"Tori!" A female voice said, awakening her from her angry stroll to harm the man who trapped her in this world. Tori spun in time to be collided by a curly blond haired girl a year younger than her. Not expecting to be glomped by one of her friends she fell backwards, unable to keep her balance. Boys out of Tori's line of vision began to laugh as Clair hugged the red head. Tori was now completely distracted from her anger.

"Long time no see" James said, offering a hand to both the girls on the ground

"We were so worried" Claire admitted, smiling

"You look like shit" Steven said

"Thanks asshole" Tori bit back

"You do though, you have crap in your hair and you look like you were in a fight with the chicken from Family Guy" Kevin added. A quick glare in his direction had him looking up to the sky and whistling as he casually got out of the girl's line of sight. Kevin had found out the hard way the harshness of Tori's anger. Dan came up to her and pulled a twig out of her hair

"Are you okay?"

"I have had about three hours of sleep give or take" Tori said "And I ran through the woods, broke my ankle, was showered with kunai, and saved by men in masks. All-in-all a typical start of my day" Tori said sarcastically, causing the group to smile. If Tori was acting sarcastic then everything was perfectly fine. Even though she was often a whirlwind of emotion that changed quickly, she also got over things very easily, and she rarely kept grudges. "You guys are in a good mood all things considering" She admitted

"Well we were worried about you" Dan pointed out

"The Hokage gave us places to stay, they tried to teach us Japanese, it is a very hard language to learn" Claire said, her green eyes sparkling at the challenge. Claire loved to learn, she always took classes at the local college, the harder the better. Her craving for knowledge was insatiable, and in this new environment where she knew nothing, she took the challenge of learning a new language as the threshold for learning everything else in this world. James put an arm over her shoulder, causing her green eyes to look up at the man. His medium length shaggy black hair constantly fell into his eyes, he looked the typical rocker dude, with multiple piercings including snake bites, and he was also Claire's boyfriend.

"Claire is being modest. They tried to teach us guys Japanese, she has gotten to the point where she can speak some words and speak simple sentences." He said, the compliment causing the girl in his arms to blush.

Dan sighed, and Tori turned her turquoise eyes to the dyed orange spiky hair of the boy who still held his drumsticks in his hand. "Those two got the nice ones; ours are creepy with their purplish white pupilless eyes. They smack us if we talk in English." Dan said, tapping the drumsticks on an invisible drum, twirling a drumstick a few times while keeping the silent beat. His brown eyes watched the fast beat of the drumsticks and when he finished speaking he mouthed numbers in rapid succession.

"They are horrible" Steven said, his brown hair in its regular bed head style. "They woke me up, yelling in Japanese and nearly killed me with kunai" Steven, although he was a veteran, was nearly impossible to get up. Tori knew the secret, after being in the same convoy with him months on end; she had gotten the hang of it quickly. She just had to act like a TI (A/N:Training Instructor, the ones in Basic Training that beat the crap out of you physically and mentally. To this day seeing their hat gets me on edge, and I haven't been in Basic for years) yelling at him, calling him maggot, and telling him to drop and hive her 50. Back in her convoy days she would use a water bottle and items from her MRE to create a mild explosive that she would set off a few feet from him when he slept on the job. She doubted she could find the necessary materials to create a mild explosive in this world though.

"They are really strict" Kevin admitted, his mousy brown hair shining in the morning sun

"Where am I staying?"

"They didn't tell you?" Claire asked

"No," Tori said, now regretting the lack of control over her anger before, as she now did not know critical information. The group began to walk down a street slowly. "But you are taking the information well, I wanted to maul Jiraiya" Tori admitted

"What?" Claire asked confused

"You don't know?" Tori asked

"No" James said, causing Tori to sigh. Of course, let her be the bearer of bad news. She growled at the thought.

"We are stuck here" Tori said flatly. The group stopped in their tracks as Tori kept walking, she hands behind her head as she looked up at the sky. She looked back to see a familiar masked shinobi with his nose in a yellow book leaning on a wall. A light blush formed on her face for a moment

"What do you mean we can't go home?" Kevin yelled

"Jiraiya messed up and cannot take us home, we are stuck her indefinitely" Tori said firmly.

"But I have class that is starting in two weeks; my books are on their way!" Claire said in exasperation. Tori sighed

"We have gigs lined up for months!" Steven said

"I have work!" James said

"Rent!" Kevin said. Dan just stared into space, his hands loosely holding his drumsticks at his side, a look of absolute terror on his face. The group began to get louder and more annoyed, yelling to Tori about how horrible this was and what she was going to do about it

"What?" Tori yelled loudly and sharply, momentarily silencing the group "What do you mean what am _**I**_ going to do about it? Why do you think I have the answers, I know about the situation as much as you do! What makes you think I have a plan?" Tori hissed at her friends, who stepped back slowly from the girl. She was pissed.

"You usually have an idea" Steven said slowly and calmly, a futile effort to calm the outraged redhead.

"I usually have ideas in _our_ world. If you haven't noticed we are in a _different _world, in an _anime_! I can't get us out of this!" Tori yelled back.

"Sorry, you usually are the one who comes up with plans and ideas Tori, we thought you might have thought of something" Claire said softly, hiding behind James.

"I had no time to think of an escape plan for us when I was using my brain for thinking of the short term when… oh I don't know, I was escaping from the ninjas that kidnapped me" Tori snapped. Her friends looked down in shame.

"We kinda forgot about that" Steven said

"Well you remembered five minutes ago" Tori pointed out harshly. She took a deep breath and calmed down the best that she could and began to walk again, the group following a safe distance behind. Movement caught her eye as she looked back slightly, noticing Kakashi following. "_Why are you following us?"_ the group stared at Tori in shock.

"_I am ordered to be your guard" _Kakashi said, not looking up from his book and answering calmly.

"_One guard for all of us is stretching it don't you think?"_ Tori pointed out

"_It would be if I was a guard for all of you"_ Was his reply

"_Who are you guarding?"_ Tori asked, completely stopping

"_You"_ was his curt reply and Tori stared at him in shock

"What did he say?" Claire asked

"He said he is my guard" Tori said breaking out of her shock and turning to keep walking. The group laughed.

"Oh this is too perfect" Steven said as he nudged Tori's arm "You get to be followed around by your manga crush" he teased and Tori glared at him. James slung his arm over her shoulders and grinned evilly

"He is going to be following you and protecting you" James whispered in her ear suggestively

"Oh get off" Tori said, as a blush formed on her cheeks as she rolled her shoulders to get the boy off you laughed. Sighing she turned back to the aloof shinobi and asked "_Do you know where I will be staying?"_

"_You will stay in my spare bedroom"_ he answered, not looking up from his book, Tori turned and mentally began whacking her head on a wall, wishing she could do it in reality.

"What did he say this time?" Claire said evilly and Tori sighed, she hated getting teased

"I am staying with him" She said softly, the groups silent laughter over the situation grew to on the knees roaring laughter and Tori's face lit up in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. She hated being the one getting teased but her head was spinning at the fact that she would be staying at her crush's house. Growing more irritated by the elevating laughter of her so called friends she took a deep breath and walked over to Kakashi, who looked up at her when her shadow fell onto his book's pages.

"_Do you mind taking me to your house before I kill them?" _Tori asked quietly as she stuck a thumb at the still laughing group, some had rolled over onto their backs to get more air. Kakashi nodded once and turned sharply to another street. Tori quietly followed, slightly behind and slightly beside the man, as she paid attention to markers, so she could get back. _"Is it okay if I take a shower when we arrive?"_ Tori asked politely. The man nodded and Tori went off into her own little world as she ticked off what was in her backpack.

'A shirt, my leather pants… crap, I have no underwear or a bra… I only had what I wore to gig without my leather jacket' Tori paled and stopped in her tracks. Kakashi took two steps before looking back slightly

"_You okay?" _ Tori continued to pale as she realized she not only had to ask her crush to take her to a lingerie store, but also pay for them. Tori cleared her throat and took a deep breath

"_I have no under-things" _she said softly. Kakashi looked like he understood and put away his book and stuffed his hands in his pockets and went the opposite direction of his house.

"_Follow me_" He said and Tori fell in step next to him. Stepping inside the store Tori went to the bra section looking for her size, only to find Japanese characters she couldn't really understand. Feeling even more uncomfortable in the store than she usually was she failed to her the faint footsteps of her guard_ "Having trouble?"_

"_I can't read Japanese" _Tori admitted and felt his arms wrap around her upper torso and she grew a bright red and got out of his grasp and spun around

"_What the hell?" _she yelled in terror. Kakashi said nothing and handed her a bra

"_This one will fit" _He said before turning and walking to a chair for customers. Her face still a bright red she went to the underwear section, and not wanting another awkward situation grabbed a random panty and went to the fitting room. The bra fit perfectly, which caused her face to go a hue darker in shock and embarrassment, and the panty was too big. Going back out to grab a number of panties and more bras in the same size as the one Kakashi picked out she went back to the fitting room. Taking the one panty that finally fit. She went back out to grab a couple more panties and took the bras that she had chosen, including the red bra with a lace overlay that Kakashi had picked out for her.

Noticing his charge walking toward the counter Kakashi got up and took out some money and paid for the articles of clothing that left her bright red. Tori grabbed the shopping bag before Kakashi could and walked out of the store, taking deep breaths to calm herself and hopefully reduce the furious blush that made its home on her face.

Kakashi led her to his home and showed her the room she would be staying in and the bathroom to take her shower. It was the guest bathroom, so Tori did not have to worry about sharing with Kakashi, whom she imagined him taking a tremendously long time to keep his hair defying gravity. She smiled at the thought as she closed and locked the door before beginning to undress. It was then she noticed the seal on her stomach, different than Naruto's, but a seal for the same exact thing. Touching the characters that formed a winding whirlpool around her stomach she remembered her mother, then her father. Shaking the memory out of her head she turned on the water and jumped in. After dressing she began to towel dry her hair and opened the door as she did so, lugging her baggage to her room as she did so. A huge burst of air hit her from behind and she barely had enough time to catch herself before she fell. Once the assault was finished she turned to see Kakashi.

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_It looked like you needed help drying off your hair"_ He stated simply, shrugging and walking past the appalled looking redhead.

"_A little warning would be nice"_

"_I'll keep that in mind"_ He stated, Tori lightly glared before heading into her room and shutting the rice paper sliding door. She dumped the remaining contents of her backpack and nearly screamed in joy when she realized she brought a hairbrush to get rid of helmet hair. She happily began brushing her hair, getting slightly annoyed by the remaining twigs and leaves in her hair that formed wicked knots as she did so. Her hair was indeed dry, but she did not enjoy the actual jutsu needed to get her hair dry and realized how much she missed her hairdryer. Once the brushing was finished she collapsed on the small bed and took a nap.

* * *

She awoke hours later and stretched before leaving her room in her wife-beater and skin tight leather pants. The combination was odd, but when she left the house she did not think anyone would be seeing the outfit without her jacket on. She saw Kakashi on his couch reading the same yellow book and realized that Tori technically had not asked the man for his name.

"_What is your name?"_

"_Hatake Kakashi"_

"_Ah. Kakashi-san can you help me find Jiraiya" _He looked up to the girl

"_Why?"_

"_Because I need to talk to him"_ she said simply, taking a leaf out of his book of aloofness. He nodded and stood up, towering five inches over the girl. The two went to a nearby bathhouse and low and behold there was the mega pervert himself doing his peeping tom act to the women bathing.

"_YOU"_ Tori yelled loudly, grabbing his attention _"I need to talk to you" _she finished

But in all reality Tori did not want to talk. When the old perverted geezer got close enough to the redhead she pounced, flipping herself over her shoulders and turned and jumped high enough to land on his shoulders as she began to pull his long white hair while yelling angrily _"I HATE YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T GO HOME! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" _Repeating herself over and over again as Kakashi looked shockedand Jiraiya was desperately trying to get her to quiet down and get off of him. She got louder; beginning to yell _"PERVERT, HOW DARE YOU PEEP ON BATHING WOMEN!"_ which properly alerted the women on the other side, who proceeded to join the redhead in beating the man up.

Once properly bruised in both physicality and mentally, Tori left, grabbing Kakashi's arm in the process as he had just watched the defeat of the bear like man that was the sensei of his sensei, and a sannin at that. Tori felt completely satisfied as she looked back at the groaning man

"_Filthy pervert" _she muttered as the two headed back to the shinobi's house.


	5. Tori's Ramen Adventure

Note: I only own my Original Characters, technically I do not own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;)

The cadence mentioned in this chapter is called Jody found via google since I couldn't really remember any of them from when I was in the Air Force…

A special thank you to my reviewers: RandomNinja239 and D-Chan3!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**As a reminder whenever Tori is speaking in Japanese it will be in **_**italics **__"like this"_

**If she is talking in English it will be** "like this"

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Tori stared at the face of Minato on the mountain, his expression hard and dignified and Tori thought once more of Kushina's and Minato's relationship. She wanted someone like that, someone who understood her, steadied her intense whirlwind of emotions, and loved her enough to marry her… and possibly have children…

Naruto flashed in her mind and she fell out of the trance she was in and decided to look away from the Hokage's that were plastered on the mountain's face. Tori stood and looked over to the shinobi with his head buried in the bright yellow book and sighed.

"_I'm bored"_ she said finally

"_What do you expect me to do about it?"_ Kakashi asked

"_I don't know"_ Tori said, throwing her arms in the air as she did so _"Anything would be better than boredom"_ she replied to the man as she sat down next to him

"_Read a book"_

"_I can't read in Japanese" _Tori said _"Can you teach me how to read?"_

"_How can you speak Japanese fluently but can't read it?"_ Kakashi asked looking up at her with his one visible eye. She sighed

"_Japanese is kind of my native tongue, but even still, I only know how to speak, not read"_

"_Fine"_ The man said and went to his room, Tori followed and saw the Wolf mask and grinned behind his back before feigning shock, stopping in the hallway and pointing

"_You are that Wolf ninja that saved me!"_ She watched happily as Kakashi froze, before looking back at her and then to where she was pointing

"_Crap" _He said as he put his ANBU uniform away _"Don't tell anyone" _

"_Who am I going to tell? The only ones I know here are Jiraiya, who I dislike at the moment, and my friends, who cannot even form a sentence in Japanese. It will take them a month just to learn the sentence to say you are the Wolf ninja, and by then it would be the farthest thing from their mind" _Tori said, Kakashi sighed at her undeniable logic. She was right, and the worst part was, from the wicked smile on her face, she knew it. Kakashi grabbed another book from his massive bookshelf as Tori stepped inside his room, taking a quick look around as she stood next to him, noticing the multicolored tiny books that she knew were the Icha Icha series. Grabbing one she smirked before wiping it off of her face to ask _"This one looks interesting, can we read this one?" _Kakashi looked towards the book she was holding and paled, he took it out of her hand gently and put it back on the shelf

"_You wouldn't like that one"_

"_Why not"_

"… _you just wouldn't like it"_ Kakashi said softly and pulled out another book and Tori was amused at how flustered he was getting over explaining his Icha Icha books to him. Tori was enjoying it immensely. He sat on his bed holding the two books and motioned for Tori to sit down next to him and she obediently complied. "_This book is on the history of Konoha, and this one the history of the five great villages and their Kage, which one would you like to read from?"_

"_The one about Konoha"_ Tori answered and he put the other book down and opened the book to the end _"Aren't you going to start at the beginning?"_

"_I am"_

"_But that is the back of the book"_ Tori said confused

"_This is the front of the book, Tori-san" _Tori once again bit her tongue when he heard him speak her name.

* * *

Tori soaked in the information of the difference between Katakana, Hiragana and Kanji. She felt really confused with the three written languages but with Kakashi next to her she tried her hardest to grasp the knowledge he was giving her.

Tori's stomach rumbled and the girl had an instant craving for instant ramen. Kakashi grinned next to her. In all honesty he was surprised that the girl could live off of four hours of sleep after, what he imagined, a very trying day. From the bits and pieces he heard from the Hokage about his charge Jiraiya used his sensei's signature jutsu, the Hiraishin, and somehow transported himself to her world. Because of the language barrier, and the fact that she looked Jiraiya's student's wife, Kushina, he was suspicious of her. She somehow contacted a friend of hers who brought a translating device and they brought Jiraiya to a place where Tori was to work at. Beginning to grow weary in their strange world he decided to go back home, but was pushed as he was about to finished and grabbed the group of people and in turn accidentally brought them here, only for the poor Kushina look-a-like to be mistaken as the Jinchuuriki by Kiri Nin and had to fight to get away. If that had happened to Kakashi he would have required a lot more sleep, but the girl next to him seemed fine with only a handful of hours of sleep, a nap really. It was actually quite intriguing to the man, the fact that she could survive such an ordeal with half a proper night rest, and without eating anything on top of that, it was no wonder the girl was hungry. Being the gentlemen he was he went to the kitchen to make food for the two, his charge following behind and watched him make scrambled eggs with rice furikake. He added a bit of soy sauce to the eggs and split what he made in half, serving the hungry girl with a pair of chopsticks. She dug in, eating very fast, partly because the military had taught her to eat fast, but also because the need for her stomach to be satisfied. She finished when Kakashi did, but she technically started before he did as he gawked at the girl for a second before turning and eating himself. Her stomach made another loud roar of a growl and she clutched her middle.

"_I'm still hungry" _the girl whined and Kakashi looked at her with mild shock. He had made two servings of food that filled him up instantly and this girl was still hungry? He made the excuse that she had not eaten the entire day, as well as most of the night, and that was one fish. He had not recalled Jiraiya mentioning food when he was with her, and so he decided she probably had not eaten enough for her body's satisfaction in awhile, and not it wanted sustenance. Kakashi mentally sighed, he had no idea what type of food she was used to and had only decided to make eggs and rice because it was mild in taste and possibly not entirely strange for the girl. He watched as her face lit up in realization and jumped off his bed and turned to him, a huge smile lighting her features.

"_Do you have ramen here?"_

"…_yes…"_

"_Can we have ramen for dinner?" _She looked excited and Kakashi could not really turn her down, especially from a food that she was used to and complied, taking her to Ichiraku Ramen. The two sat down at the bar and she was handed a menu. She looked down at the still unfamiliar characters and sighed, looking at Kakashi, who was full and only here for the girl's benefit, for help. He told her what was on the menu and her stomach rumbled in anticipation. After all the instant ramen Tori had eaten in her lifetime she had never had actual ramen, the Japanese way, and she was really excited. Unable to make up her mind, and knowing just how hungry she was she looked at the smiling man and smiled back, _"I can't decide, so I'll take one of each"_ Kakashi paled, she really couldn't be _that_ hungry, not only that, one of everything was around thirty bowls, no one could eat that much in one sitting. The man's smile faltered

"_Ma'am that is twenty four bowls of ramen, are you sure you can eat that much?"_Tori grinned and nodded, and the man shrugged before giving her her first bowl. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and smelled the broth and her mouth watered. She dug in, eating at the same speed as she had at Kakashi's house and soon was IN the broth from the bowl.

"_Next"_ she said, grinning and the man handed her another bowl, she did the same exact thing, only going slightly faster.

The last bowl arrived and Tori downed it as fast as she had with her first bowl before sighing happily. SH patted her now politely full stomach in satisfaction. The man looked lightly an=mused and shocked and Kakashi was determining just how much she had set him back in money, from one meal at that. _"That was amazing" _Tori said as a boy entered the shop, sitting next to Tori, she looked at him through her peripherals and paled slightly. Sitting next to her was none other than Naruto, her son. He had goggles on and Tori determined that he had not passed the Genin exam just yet. Feeling very uncomfortable with the Minato look-a-like and the fact that although he was technically her son by blood but not physically, did that even make sense? It did to Tori. Kakashi paid for her meal and the two exited the ramen shop, Tori smiled and waved to the man, telling him she would come again soon. Honestly she was glad that she did not have to face the awkwardness that being around the blond haired boy had brought, and she hoped that Kakashi hadn't noticed, she didn't know if she could explain it, she didn't want to. She determined that it would bring way too much drama than it was worth.

As the two adults walked down the darkening streets of Konoha Kakashi decided to strike up a conversation

"_I don't know how your parents were able to stay afloat if you eat that much on a daily basis"_ The man said jokingly. Tori's slightly happy demeanor crashed and she looked down at the ground in sadness. Kakashi instantly wished he hadn't said a word.

"_I don't have parents"_

"_Sorry, it was meant to be a joke. If it is any consolation, I don't have parents either"_ Kakashi said sincerely, causing the girl to look up at the silver haired man. Was he really trying to consol her?

"_I never really knew them. They died when I was six. I lived in an orphanage getting teased until I was eighteen, please don't apologize for something you had no way of knowing"_ Tori said as she looked up at the night sky that still had streaks of color from the disappearing sunset. Kakashi looked at her, now glad that he could at least remember his father. He could only imagine what Tori had been through and once at his house she bid him goodnight before falling asleep. Kakashi stayed awake for a couple more hours reading before heading to bed himself.

* * *

Tori awoke at her usual time, around 4:30 in the morning. It was completely dark outside and her body itched to get rid of the pent up energy she had acquired from the full night's sleep she had. Realizing she had no clothes to work out in comfortably she snuck into Kakashi's room to borrow a set of his Jounin uniform. Tip-toeing through the room to his dresser that she had seen the day before she opened the second drawer from the top, just to completely miss the awkwardness of opening his underwear drawer. As she suspected the second drawer from the top held his shirts and she rummaged around for the familiar long-sleeved navy shirt he wore. She froze when the cold metal of a kunai touched her throat and lightly yelped. Tori had not suspected to be caught by the once sleeping shinobi. Noticing it was his charge he dropped the kunai from her throat and Tori let out a breath of relief.

"_What are you doing?" _Kakashi said sleepily and Tori felt a pang of guilt for waking him up and thinking she was an intruder.

"_I need an outfit to work out in and thought that your uniform looked comfy enough to do so"_

"_It will be too big for you"_

"_Please" _Tori said_ "I'll make it work"_ Kakashi sighed and opened the third drawer down from the top and handed her a folded up uniform

"_Like I said, it will be too big"_

"_Thank you Kakashi-san!"_ Tori said as she went back to her room to change and Kakashi walked towards his bed again. Tori stuck her head out and said _"I wouldn't go back to sleep, I need you to take me to the place my friends are staying at"_ Kakashi groaned after her door slid closed again and forced himself to get dressed. He heard the door slide open again and she yelled _"Oh and one more thing, where are your bandages, the white sport ones, and where do you keep your flour?"

* * *

_

Tori tied a knot at the lower left hand corner of the shirt to make it fit her better and rolled up the sleeves until it looked like it was about 3/4th up her arm. Making sure that when she lifted her arms her stomach remained unseen she turned her attention to Kakashi's pants. She rolled the pants over until the crotch area of the pants could go no farther without being comfortable and happily noted that when she did this the rim of the pants hit the floor, but just barely. Tori put on her boots and stuffed the pants inside, happy that when she stood she was till comfortable. Grabbing a spare hair-tie she found in her backpack the day before she put her hair in a high ponytail. Her body's energy level was high enough she wanted to jump up and down instead of walk to get rid of the excess energy. She sighed. She looked outside and was glad the sun was beginning to rise and left her room to see a very groggy looking Kakashi.

"_Good morning"_

"_Ugh"_

"_I am guessing you are not a morning person"_ Tori said smiling in apology. Kakashi groaned in response as he went to the door and Tori followed him out the house. Kakashi noted through his dreariness that she was jumping rather than walking, which was completely opposite of how she walked the day before, when she walked without bobbing up and down, and instead looked more like she was floating. Kakashi assumed she was excited, but did not know why. Tori was directed to the Hyuuga household and was introduced to Neji, as the branch of the Hyuuga clan decided to put up three of the boys. Neji led the two up the stairs and told Tori the difficulty of waking Steven up the day before.

"_Oh don't worry, I can wake him up" Tori said smiling, "You may want to back up a bit though" _Tori bowed slightly in respect before opening the door to Steven's room and quietly walked up to him. Positioning herself in between the bed and the wall Tori took a deep breath before yelling in a deep emotionless voice "GET UP YOU MAGGOT!" right in the boy's ear, the boy's eyes opened instantaneously and Tori continued "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SLEEPING IN?SOME GENERAL? I DON'T THINK SO YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP! GET OUT!" Steven fell out of his bed and quickly put on his clothes, running towards the door as he did so. Tori was smirking with satisfaction as he tripped going out of his room and his brain finally made the connection he was not in Basic Training "Good morning Steven" Tori said sweetly when he looked confused.

"Tori, dang it, I thought I was going to die!"

"You know you can't die from your TI" Tori said and Steven breathed deeply, trying desperately to calm his heavily beating heart. Neji and Kakashi looked amused by the show Tori had put on and Tori decided to clap her hands in excitement "Let's go on a run" Steven's face paled.

"Uh, not today Tori, I feel like I already ran a marathon with how fast my heart is beating"

"You need to work out Steven, ever since you got out of the military you have grown increasingly lazy and out of shape"

"You work out more in one day than I did all throughout Basic" Steven said.

"What is with the loud noises in the morning dude? Oh, hi Tori" Kevin said

"Kevin you want to go jogging with Steven and me?" Tori asked and Steven was mouthing 'Don't do it'

"Sure" Kevin said and Steven allowed his palm to hit his head. Tori was a slave driver when it came to working out, she had a lot of energy to burn and would often run long distances at a speed that was nearly inhuman. Honestly, if she wanted to, she could be an Olympic runner and beat all the women and most of the men too.

"Great let's go!" Tori said happily pumping her fist in the air. Steven grinned as he noticed her clothes

"Wearing his clothes now, huh? Did you steal his clothes after you slept with him?" Tori's face of joy instantly turned to a face of fury and she used the fist that was still in the air to punch Steven in the face, she stomped out of the room muttering

"Jerk" she politely said to the Hyuuga "_We are going for a jog, they will be back in a while"_ before yelling at the two boys "HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASSES OUTSIDE NOW!"

Kakashi watched, while having his book out as Tori stretched her legs slightly. He had to admit she did make his uniform work for her, the shirt was a bit big on her but it made her look adorable. Her two friends jogged outside and Tori huffed

"Took you long enough" she said "Let's do some cadences" Tori suggested happily and Steven rubbed his black eye in pain and smiled as best he could through the pain

"What do you want to sing?"

"Jody" She said and started hoping from foot to foot. Come on, and she adjusted her pace so it was fast for Kevin and Steven and slow for her. Tori started the first line and the two boys echoed. Kakashi kept up now curious as to what the three were singing in the different language as they ran

"Jody Jody look and see (Jody Jody look and see)  
Look what the Air Force done to me (Look what the Air Force done to me)

Tried to give me Navy blues (Tried to give me Navy blues)

But I don't need those tattoos (But I don't need those tattoos)  
Tried to give me Army greens (Tried to give me Army greens)

But I don't need that Army scene (But I don't need that Army scene)  
Tried to make me a marine (Tried to make me a marine)

If I were that I think I'd scream (If I were I think I'd scream)  
Issued me Air Force blues (Issued me Air Force blues)

Now I'm Air Force through and through (Now I'm Air Force through and through)" Tori wasn't out of breath but the two boys were slacking and Tori had to jog slower "Come on you two we need to keep in a line" Tori demanded and Kevin and Steven whined and groaned

"You are running too fast" Steven said, and indeed Tori's slow jog was almost a full on run to the two exhausted boys. They stopped completely and Steven rested his arms on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. Kevin, who was not a runner to begin with, but an occasional light jogger, was on his hands and knees, before fully collapsing on the ground

"You two are pathetic," Tori said "Get up"

"I can't" Kevin whined from his laying position on the ground, sweat dripping and making a small pool in the dirt. Steven resorted to sitting, still attempting to catch his breath.

"You go on ahead, leave us here, we can't do anymore"

"You two are more out of shape than I thought you were" Tori said, a slight pout forming on her lips as she sighed, turning "Fine, I will go jogging by myself" She looked over to Kakashi who was still reading _"Will you jog with me Kakashi –san?"_ the man in question looked up

"_Sure"_ he said putting his book away. 'How bad could it be?' Kakashi thought 'She has no chakra, so she probably can't run as fast as I can' He thought. Tori grinned before saying

"_Great, now I can do a full on run since you can use that chakra stuff to keep up with me"_ She crinkled her eyes at the idea and her grin turned more fox-like "Kakashi will jog with me since you two are too lazy and out of shape to do a slow jog" Steven and Kevin rolled their eyes at the comment

"Yeah go with your boyfriend" Kevin said causing Tori to shoot a glare at him

"Hopefully he can keep up with you,"

"In bed" Kevin added and the two ohed at each other before high fiving lazily from their places on the ground. Tori rolled her eyes at their comments and brought her attention back to Kakashi

"_Ready"_ Tori asked the man and he nodded slightly and Tori grinned again before taking off at full speed, Kakashi keeping in step right next to her.


	6. Beaten

Note: I only own my Original Characters, technically I do not even own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;) It is more of a filler chapter than anything else, but I hope you find it entertaining

The cadence mentioned in this chapter is called I Got the Drive found via google

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**As a reminder whenever Tori is speaking in Japanese it will be in **_**italics **__"like this"_

**If she is talking in English it will be** "like this"

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Here I am before the sun  
Going on a hundred mile run

Stretchin', yawnin', comin' alive  
I can do it, I got the drive

Starting out slow keeping the pace  
Morning breeze is blowing in my face

Passing others watching me  
Wonder what it is they see

Do they see my grief and pain  
They must think I'm insane

Or do they see my will and pride  
Ain't t no doubt I got the drive

Breath deep, sound off, let em know  
We're on the move and rarin' to go

CTO smiling as we pass by  
We're gonna show him we got the drive

Picking up the pace and heading out  
For blocks around you can hear us shout

Come run with us if you ' d like to try  
One thing's for sure we got the drive

If you want to keep pace with me  
There ' s one thing you've got to see

Drive 's important and will is too  
Makes me best at what I do" Tori sung under her breath as she ran. Kakashi and Tori had not broken a sweat after their fifth lap around Konoha. Tori slowed down and came to a full stop, Kakashi doing the same.

"_Tired?"_ He asked and Tori shook her head no

"_That was enough stretching for my leg muscles I need to stretch the rest of my body" _Tori explained and looked up to see an old pole made of metal that long ago held a sign to a shop. Kakashi and Tori had stopped in the run down part of Konoha, and Tori liked the look of the pole. _"How much weight do you think that pole can handle?"_ Tori asked and Kakashi looked at her weird, was she planning on doing pull-ups?

"_Why?"_

"_Just wondering"_

"_It looks pretty sturdy"_ Tori nodded at his answer to her question and pulled out a bag of flour and Kakashi's sport bandages. Wrapping her hands with the bandages as she had been taught to do in gymnastics she sat down and took off her boots, and doing the same method of bandaging on her feet. She opened the bag of flour and put enough on her hands and feet before running and jumping high enough to grab it. Starting with the ¾ giant, where she had her swing completely around the pole, getting closer as she did so to give her enough backwards force that she was able to do her next move; the swing ½ turn, where when at an obtuse angle, Tori crossed her arms and swung her body so she was facing the opposite way. Moving to the Staulder, Rear with ½ Turn move, Tori made a v with her legs she touched the pole as she allowed gravity to plummet herself down to turn and have her ankles touch once more. Tori ended in a double flyaway, a move where she did four to five somersaults after propelling herself off the bar and landed on her feet.

"Whoo" Tori said happily as she landed with her arms in the air. She could not see the shinobi behind her in pure shock. Kakashi had never in his entire life seen such a display of flexibility in such a manner before. Tori turned toward the man and smiled _"Can you show me to a training ground now that I have properly stretched my entire body?"_ Kakashi nodded at her request and led her to his favorite training ground.

Tori looked around and sighed, no punching bags, only trees, and Tori knew from experience that trees could not compare to the punching bags she was use to.

"_Kakashi-san?"_

"_Hm"_

"_Can you spar with me?"_ The question caused the man to look up in surprise _"Hand to hand of course, I can't do those spell chakra things that ninjas can do" _Tori said and Kakashi put away his book and decided to go easy on her. Tori grinned and got into her fighting stance before she struck, only to land on her back. Getting up sorely she tried again, jabbing and kicking simultaneously, and once again Kakashi had her on the ground in a flash. Tori, now getting annoyed she hadn't even touched him, went for even more vicious attacks, adding some of her self dense tactics into her kickboxing.

Tori landed on her knees and took deep breaths, now tired.

"_I'm done" _Tori said as she got up slowly. Tori was sore and most likely bruised, _"Thank you"_ she said to Kakashi and she really was thankful. She hadn't really had any good opponents in her world, and with her new sparring partner she knew that she would be more motivated to become stronger and faster.

Deciding she wanted to go home the two walked back to the village and Tori yawned _"I'm tired"_ she said after covering her yawn, and slightly slumped her shoulders in exhaustion. Once inside Kakashi's house she sauntered over to her room saying "_I'm going to take a nap"_

"_You woke up an hour and a half ago"_

"_I am tired"_ Tori repeated and closed her door and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

She slept for four more hours. Kakashi made himself breakfast finally when she sauntered out of bed. She stretched while walking and he heard her back crack

"_About time, I was beginning to think you died" _Kakashi said jokingly and Tori smiled.

"_Mmmm that smells good"_ Tori said as he put a serving of his meal in front of her, to see her scarf it down. _"So what are we going to do today?" She said and Kakashi looked at her "After all I doubt anything will beat yesterday's excitement" _Tori smiled

"_I could give a tour of Konoha"_ Kakashi suggested and she nodded

"_I'd like that"_

And Kakashi showed her the parts of Konoha that she should know, and she stopped him at the market to look pleadingly at the clothes store

"_I have no other change of clothes"_ She said and he sighed, following her into the store and sat at one of the complimentary chairs for other men who got dragged into the store by the women who had them whipped. Kakashi pulled out his little yellow book in silence until Tori took it away. _"I'm done" _she said and Kakashi paid for it

"_You are going toned to get a job to pay me back for what I spent"_ Tori sighed, she refused to unseal her chakra, so becoming a ninja was out of the question, she also could not read or write in Japanese, so her previous experience in waitressing was also out of the question. And any food place probably required some knowledge of reading and writing, so she was screwed.

"_What do you think I should do, I can't read or write, so that limits my job market, and I am sure you noticed how abounding I am with chakra!" _Tori joked; he chuckled lightly, causing Tori to grin. Kakashi was silent for a minute and Tori looked up to see that he looked like he was thinking, Tori sighed before blindly asking_ "Too bad you don't have amps, microphones, and plugs in this world, my friends and I could play for money"_ Kakashi looked confused at her words

"_We do have those things"_ Tori looked at him with a mixture of shock and excitement

"_Really? Yes, we need to go get everyone so we can practice, then I need to memorize my songs in Japanese, otherwise I will probably just sing in English out of habit! Oh my gosh this is going to be SO much FUN!" _Tori burst out speaking so quickly out of her excitement that Kakashi had a hard time keeping up. Tori grabbed Kakashi's hands in her own. "_Let's go" _Tori said, grinning broadly and Kakashi nodded and brought her to the Hyuuga's household and then later the Nara's.

The group was just as excited as Tori was. Kakashi left them momentarily to go talk to the manager of the stage and once he left the group rounded on Tori

"Have you kissed yet?" Claire asked, nudging Tori lightly with her elbow

"No" Tori said, not happy that it was happening again

"I bet you slept with him though" James said as he slung his arm around her shoulders "So, is he any good" Tori's face turned bright red as Claire hit James in the chest, glaring lightly at her boyfriend, he grinned and took his arm off of Tori. It was common knowledge in the group that Tori was still a virgin.

"Her face is red, they totally did have sex" Dan said, pointing to Tori,

"My little girl is growing up" Steven said as he took James's place at her side, and hugged her from the side "She lost her V-card"

"You guys are horrible" Tori muttered completely embarrassed over the entire thing and pushed Steven off of her. Neji looked at the group, looking at them as they spoke their strange language.

Kakashi came back and told Tori that the instruments were already there; grateful for the distraction she skipped to the man, eager to get on stage and sing, and strum her guitar. She grinned up at the man and walked next to him; she heard her friends sniggering but ignored them. At that moment, walking in silence next to Kakashi was better than being ganged up by her friends. She looked onstage and noticed her guitar was not up there. Twitching she rounded on Steven

"Where the hell is my guitar?" She said angrily

"Uh… I gave it to the masked ninja and one used it for a scent… I don't remember" He said, Tori closed the gap immediately, grabbing his shirt and using the velocity to push him against the wall

"You remember now" She asked dangerously, her eyes flashing in anger. Steven cowered; he remembered Tori's anger when they were in a convoy.

* * *

_She was positioned to watch what happened behind the convoy rather than in front. They got hit by an IED_

_The humvee tipped and landed on its roof, Tori's world spun as she regained consciousness and dragged herself out of the vehicle. She looked at two humvees also upside down and burning, the front completely obliterated. She looked back inside the one she just got out of and found the rest of her team unconscious when bullets rained from the sky. Tori began shooting as well, using the undercarriage of the vehicle to steady her weapon and hide behind. She heard a groan from inside and grabbed the arm that stuck itself out. She pulled and went back to firing_

"_Fox, what the hell happened?"_

"_IED Vandersult, what did you think happened?" Tori replied. Steven gulped and grabbed his weapons but she put a hand out "Get them out of there" She ordered, pointing to the other unconscious men. Steven nodded and began to do so. One of the humvees on her right blew up and Tori cringed at the sound and the knowledge that they were coming back with fewer than they left with. These people had become her make-shift family, and losing them hurt. Tori noticed movement in the background of the desert and fired, hitting him square in the chest. The bullets stopped firing ad Tori took that exact moment to go help her comrades in the last humvee on fire. She took to rolling when shot resumed, she ducked into the convoy and pulled one of the men out and checked his vitals. She closed her eyes in pain when she found none. Ducking back into the convoy she noted that many had shrapnel injuries and few remained alive. She pulled one out and the convoy exploded, causing Tori and the man she saved to fly 100 feet away. She groaned in pain when she hit the ground and took in a deep breath when she realized the man she saved was now dead. Anger rising in her body she took his weapon and his remaining magazines and began shooting, taking refuge behind a boulder and shot another one of the enemies. Shots stopped firing and Tori treaded heavily to the body, kicking his gun away and began punching him in the face. She head movement to her side and fired before the other man could. Steven had to pull Tori away, the man shot and beaten nearly to death by the girl, she spat and kicked the body as tears ran down her face. She had to do a lot of paperwork for her actions, but in her eyes it was worth it.

* * *

_

"No" Steven whimpered

"_Tori-san calm down" _Kakashi said, touching her shoulder gently, she dropped the boy and her breathed heavily. Tori was still pissed. "_What is wrong?"_

"_My guitar is not up there, I gave it to Steven-"_

"_Who gave it to me, it is safely with the Hokage," _Kakashi said calmly, now leading the angry girl away from the boy "_Why don't we go get it?"_ Kakashi suggested, and Tori nodded, alowing herself to be escorted away from the scene, sneering at Steven when she passed. He knew that he was the only one, other than Tori who was allowed to touch her guitar, at the time he was so shocked and worried that he would never see her again that he let the ANBU use the guitar, worrying more about the girl than her precious object. He had completely forgotten about the guitar until then. This apparently was a bad idea


	7. Warning: Do NOT Place a Bet with Tori

Note: I only own my Original Characters, technically I do not even own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;) It is more of a filler chapter than anything else, but I hope you find it entertaining

The cadence mentioned in this chapter is called I Got the Drive found via google

Thank you to my lovely roommate for reviewing the last chapter!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**Also: In this chapter since no English is spoken it will be** "Like this"

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The band practiced for an hour and Kakashi had to admit that even though he did not understand what she was saying she was a really good singer, and he was impressed by her guitar skills

Tori wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled at the group

"How about we call it a day?" She said, patting her precious guitar as she said so. The group nodded and she unplugged her guitar from the amp and jumped off stage and held the guitar close to her, cuddling it.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Tori was getting used to Kakashi's company, and immensely enjoyed running and sparring with him in the morning. She had yet to land a hit on the man, but she knew she was growing stronger and faster every time they sparred. But it seemed that it was time for a change

"What do you mean you won't be my guard anymore?" Tori asked

"The Hokage wants me to teach a team" Kakashi said calmly, Tori looked horrified. She wasn't all that good with change, and she didn't get along with a lot of people when she had to share space with someone, and Kakashi and Tori were getting along so well

"Do I have to move?" Tori asked, her terror lacing her words when she spoke. Kakashi looked at her and shook his head, Tori let out a sigh of relief "Who is replacing you?"

"Mitarashi Anko" He said and Tori twitched, although she loved Anko in the anime and manga, she knew their attitudes and personalities would clash because of the similarities.

"Ah, when do I meet… Anko-san?" Tori asked slowly

"Tomorrow"

"Okay" Tori said noticing how awkward everything was getting "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Sure" he said, grateful for the distraction.

The two walked past the academy and Tori watched the children as they ran to their parents with vigor. Tori's heart hurt when she saw a very lonely blonde boy and her heart ached.

"Who do you think will be your students?" Tori asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know" Kakashi answered and Tori looked at Naruto as he swung on the swing alone. Tori remembered herself doing the same thing, a pink haired girl ran past and Tori grinned

"I bet that girl there and the blonde haired boy are on your team" Tori said, smirking since she knew she was going to win

"Bet what? You have no money; you don't even have a job"

"How about if you win I clean the house for a week and attempt to get along with the new guard, but if I win you forget my previous debt and I get 20 whatever your currency is"

"Ryou and it sounds like a decent bet" Kakashi said, knowing that the odds were in his favor.

"So who is on your team?" Tori asked when Kakashi came home the next day from the Hokage's office. Kakashi was shocked that he was now short 20 Ryou to a girl who isn't even from his world.

Kakashi sighed and handed her 20 bills, Tori squealed in delight and grabbed the money, Kakashi sighed, he was hoping to have her clean his house for a week. Tori noticed his depressed state and frowned slightly

"You want to win you 20 back?"

"Only if you add cleaning the house for a week back on" Kakashi said

"What do you want to bet on?" Tori asked

"How about if the group passes my genin exam or not" Kakashi said, smirking since he never passed a genin team. Tori smirked as well

"What is the test that you give them, describe it to me"

"It is about teamwork, I show them two bells and tell them one of them will fail and see if they work together to get them"

"How many people are there?"

"Three"

"That is a dirty trick" Tori said before thinking, smirking wider "I bet that they fail their first time, and then pass the second"

"What makes you think there is a second part?"

"They are only children, and it is such a rotten trick, you should give them a second test" Tori said giving Kakashi a look that said "If you don't you are horribly mean and cruel" Kakashi sighed and said

"Fine I will give them a second chance to beat the test." Tori grinned and hugged him, breaking apart quickly

"Thank you!"

Kakashi glared at Tori, she had one again at the wager and he had no idea how.

"You want another chance to win your money back?" Tori asked

"No" he said simply and Tori pouted and sighed, there went her extra source of income.

* * *

Tori and Anko, like Tori had suspected earlier, did not get along

"I want ramen for lunch" Tori said, pointing to the stand

"I want dango" Anko ordered, she too pointing at the stand. The two glared at each other and ended up not eating anything.

* * *

"Let's go for a run" Tori said as she stretched

"No," Anko said and rolled over. Tori ripped the sheets off of her

"Let's go"

"No" Anko said as she pulled the sheets out of Tori's hands and pulled them over her head. Tori growled

"Get up" Tori said threateningly to hear snores radiating from the woman. Tori glared and left for a minute.

Water poured over the sleeping shinobi and Anko flailed her arms as she fell out of bed. Tori gave her a triumphant smile at her job well done and Anko grabbed her and dragged to Maito Gai's house

"She wants to go on a fucking run" Anko said, still dripping wet "Don't get out of her sight" she said before glaring at Tori once more before heading back home to sleep.

Tori ran to get away from the two weird look-a-likes instead of running with and went home to pout and annoy Kakashi

"She made me run with Gai" Tori whined to the man with a blanket over his head. He had been enjoying his time to sleep in to find her waking him up anyway. "Gai scares me" she admitted and Kakashi let a grin break free from under his mask "He kept telling me I had youth and whatever, and something about Konoha… I wasn't paying attention to him, I was trying to run away from him" Tori whined as she poked the human burrito on the bed, "And I was too scared to ask him and his son to spar with me because I was afraid what he would do to me if I passed out" Tori admitted in a whining tone. Annoyed that he wouldn't acknowledge her she leaned her chin on his side "Can you get up and spar with me?" she asked

"I have training with my students later"

"What time?"

"9"

"That's in five minutes, shouldn't you get up?" Tori asked

"No, I want to sleep more"

"If you are going to sleep more you should get up and spar with me" Tori complained

"If I take you out to meet my team will you let me sleep?"

"Can I spar with them?" Tori asked

"Sure, let me sleep"

"For how long?"

"Ugh"

"Okay, enjoy your sleep I am going to stretch and make food"

Anko burst through the door, not seeing Tori in the kitchen making rice pudding and went straight into the male shinobi's room

"KAKASHI!" Anko yelled, waking the man up as he sat up quickly and looked at her groggily with one eye open "Gai lost her! I just had them going on a run and" Kakashi sighed and fell back on his bed groaning "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? TORI IS MISSING!"

"No I'm not" Tori said right beside the woman. Anko turned to her and gaped at her

"Where were you?" Anko said growling low

"Here" Tori said as if she were an idiot. Anko glared at her before sighing "Kakashi is going to let me go with him when he trains his team, you can go now" Tori ordered, using her military voice as she did so. Anko glared and scowled at the girl before she left the room and slammed the front door "Sorry Kakashi-san, she didn't see me in the kitchen"

* * *

Tori walked behind Kakashi three hours later and stopped at what she knew as the memorial stone.

"What is it?" Tori asked

"A memorial stone"

"Do you write the names of the dead on them instead of burying them?" Tori asked

"No, the names written on this stone are the ones who died in battle"

"Who are you here visiting then?"

"An old friend" he said, and Tori nodded, already knowing it was Obito

"Where is his name written?" Tori asked and Kakashi kneeled and ran his fingers over the name Tori looked at it in a crouching position "What does it say?"

"Uchiha Obito"

Tori waited patiently and quietly for Kakashi to finish standing next to the rock and walked behind him to the training grounds

"YOU ARE LATE" Sakura and Naruto said

"I was helping"

"He was helping me with my fighting technique" I said, saving the man from the looks of the lied to. Naruto looked shocked

"Who are you?" Tori flinched a little at the question, and especially how he said it, it was exactly like how Minato asked Kushina who she was. The wonder and awe in his voice stuck out from the inherent order.

"My name's Tori" The woman said and smiled softly "What's your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo, and that is Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme" Tori smirked at the glare Naruto was sending to the other boy. "Why did Kakashi-sensei bring you Tori-san?" Tori grinned at the boy, she really liked how he was a mixture of her personality and Minato's, he was adorable… and here she thought it was going to be awkward…

Sakura smacked Naruto over the head "Ow, Saaakura-chan" Naruto whined, exactly like how Minato would whenever Kushina did the same thing. Sakura glared at the boy and Tori clenched her fists at the action, she never was a fan of Sakura.

"Stop being rude, right Sasuke?" Sasuke outright ignored her and Tori didn't blame him, Sakura was annoying.

"Kakashi-san brought me here to spar with you" Tori said, wanting desperately to hug the blonde boy who was pouting and muttering to himself when he saw Sakura attempt to clutch Sasuke's arm. Tori rolled her eyes at the girl

"Are you a kunoichi Tori-san?" Naruto asked politely and Tori couldn't help but crouch to get to his eye level and grin, a matching grin appeared on his face

"Nope"

"Then why would Kakashi-sensei want you to spar with us?" Naruto asked Tori motioned with her index finger for the boy to get closer and she whispered in his ear

"Because he didn't want to get up and spar with me himself, he wanted to sleep in, but it needs to be our little secret" Tori whispered while grinning. She backed away and saw how happy Naruto looked. Tori winked and Kakashi decided to take control of the situation

"Naruto and Tori, you two spar first, Naruto, no firing any jutsu at Tori, she has no chakra to defend herself" Kakashi ordered and Naruto nodded, determined to win against the older woman. Tori stood back and smiled softly, she was not going to let him win, no matter what

Naruto threw a punch and Tori easily dodged, now annoyed at the lack of training the boy, technically her son, had. Tori used his head as a launching point when he got to close and looked annoyed at Kakashi, nearly glaring at the man

"That's enough" Kakashi said and Naruto gave a sigh of relief before sitting down and breathing heavily. Tori looked bored and had yet to break a sweat, she didn't dare land a hit on the boy, she couldn't bare it if she hurt him, he was too much like her, such a similar past…

"Tori and Sasuke"

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura cheered and Tori rolled her eyes

"Again, no using jutsu Sasuke" Kakashi warned. Sasuke was a lot faster than Naruto, and he was more calculating and less obvious about his attacks. Tori's acute eyes were able to tell where he was coming and what he would hit and was able to block most of them. Tori had to admit this was a lot more challenging and it was making her feel even sorrier for the boy that was her son. Tori barely dodged the attack to the head from the boy and kicked him gently in the stomach, but hard enough to have him back up a bit. Tori got into her kickboxing stance, and decided she had dodged the boy enough. Being as quick as she could she aimed a few hits near his head and stomach, kicking his legs out from under him. He glared and disappeared and Tori felt cheated. A sound from behind her sent a smirk onto her face and before Sasuke could land a hit she grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder. She put her foot on his stomach and began to laugh with her hands on her hips. Naruto laughed with her and Sakura was at Sasuke's side asking if he was alright

"That was amazing Tori-san!" Naruto said, jumping hyperly by her side, she grinned at him and ruffled his hair

"Thanks Naruto-chan" Naruto looked up at the woman in light shock at the familiar before breaking into an even brighter grin. Tori couldn't help but smile, she only just met him and he was growing on her.

* * *

Tori watched the three practice kunai throwing and Tori went beside Naruto who was having trouble.

"Try it this way" she whispered, taking one of his kunai and testing the weight before showing him how she would normally hold a dart, she let it fly and it landed perfectly in the middle, "Now you try" Tori said, watching how he held it, he let it fly and it landed mostly in the middle "Good job" Tori said happily to the boy and ruffled his hair, he grinned up at the woman

"Thanks Tori-san"

"Hey Naruto-chan," Tori asked the boy who looked up at her, curiosity in his eyes "I am looking for a running buddy since my friends can't keep up with me Anko-san is annoying, Gai-san scares me, and Kakashi-san enjoys his sleep too much, would you like to run with me tomorrow morning?" She asked, Kakashi looked at her in confusion

"Sure!" Naruto said excited to run with his new found sensei

"Great and afterwards I can help you train a bit with your hand-to-hand combat!" Tori said grinning, Naruto gave a matching grin.

Sakura wondered closer to Sasuke "They look so alike, I wonder if their related"

"Hn"

"I mean look at their smile, it's nearly the same, they even act similarly" Sakura noted.

* * *

Tori pounded on Naruto's door at 5 o'clock in the morning

"Ugh" Naruto said when he opened the door

"Good morning Naruto-chan, get dressed so we can go on our run"

"Nowonder noonewants torunwith youitis tooearly inthemorning " Naruto muttered underneath his breath as he rubbed the sleep out f his eyes

"What was that?" Tori said, humor gone from her voice as she looked down at him

"Nothing Tori-san" Naruto said happily as he rushed back inside his apartment to quickly change, leaving an amused Tori to wait outside for her son who didn't even know she was her mother… even though she never gave birth to him… basically if a DNA test was done, Naruto would be Tori's son, even if he was Kushina's because technically Tori is Kushina


	8. Training With Tori

Note: I only own my Original Characters; technically I do not even own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;) It is more of a filler chapter than anything else, but I hope you find it entertaining

Thank you to my lovely reviewers from the last chapter: sweetdemon95, and kimmay94!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**As a reminder whenever Tori is speaking in Japanese it will be in **_**italics **__"like this"_

**If she is talking in English it will be** "like this"

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"_Come on Naruto-chan you need to keep up_" Tori said, waiting once more about 100 yards for her… son to catch up. Naruto began to whine

"_Tori-san, we have been running for half an hour, can we quit now?"_

"_Nope, you have a bunch of energy that needs to be used in a productive way, such as training or running and I am going to help you."_ Tori lectured the boy; Naruto caught up to her and put his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths. Tori sighed; he was really out of shape, and had no motivation. Tori decided on a change of tactic. "_You want your face on that mountain right?"_ Tori said pointing to the massive faces of the past Hokages. Naruto looked up

"_Yes! I want to be the next Hokage dattebayo"_ Naruto said and Tori smirked

"_How can you expect to be Hokage when you can't even keep up with a girl who has no chakra?"_ Tori teased, and determination shined in Naruto's eyes

"_Let's go dattebayo"_ Naruto said, energy flowing back into him and this time kept up with Tori for the most part

"_Longer strides Naruto-chan, use chakra in your feet if you have trouble catching up, there you go"_ Tori said, they ran into the forest and Tori stopped, her heart beat was faster than normal and wiped off the sweat that formed on her brow. "_Now for the fun part_" Tori said grinning at her son "_Now I will teach you some awesome tricks for you to use against that Sasuke dude_" Tori said happily and Naruto's face brightened in anticipation

"_Hit harder Naruto, good. Now do it more stealthily and faster_" Tori chastised her student "Much better" Tori commented. "_Now let's help your flexibility"_ Tori said "_Let's start off with stretches_" She said and showed him the stretches that would help him with his flexibility. _"All right, first things first, the back flip"

* * *

_

"_What do you mean you don't know where she is?"_ Anko yelled at Kakashi who was once again in his bed, trying to sleep when Anko barged in

"_Prolly wi Na to"_ Kakashi mumbled under his comforter, trying to get the annoying kunoichi out of his room so he could sleep peacefully.

"_What did you say?"_ Anko said warningly as she ripped the covers off the man. Kakashi growled

"_Prolly with Naruto, now leave me alone"_ Kakashi growled at the woman as he replaced the covers. Anko left to find her charge

* * *

"_1 2 3, much better, now kick higher and faster 1 2 3, very good Naruto-chan"_ Tori said as the angry kunoichi sent to guard the woman from the other world finally tracked her down

"_Tori-san! What the hell do you think you are doing?"_

"_Letting out my excess energy_" Tori said simply "_And training Naruto-chan_" Tori said

"_Do you know how long I have been looking for you?"_ Anko said angrily and Tori looked up at the sky, judging from the sun she guessed it was around 9 o'clock in the morning

"_About an hour?"_ Tori guessed

"_I am your guard for a reason Tori-san!" _Anko growled at the woman

"_Not my fault you won't wake up and run with me when I want to, you have been replaced by Naruto-chan_" Tori said teasingly, earning a grin from the boy "_Very good Naruto-chan, let's take a break"_

"_If you get injured do you know who would be in trouble_?" Anko asked, peeved that the woman cared more about the boy then the situation at hand

"_The one who would gladly hand me off to some weird dude and his look-a-like son_" Tori countered, smirking as the kunoichi's face grew red in anger.

* * *

Kakashi noticed how much calmer the blonde boy was that day during training and had to admit it was nice. He was, for once, level headed and his training was going much more smoothly. He gave Tori a nod in thanks and she grinned as she sat at the trunk of a tree and attempted to learn how to read katakana by herself, with very little luck. She looked up and quickly said to her make-shift student "_Upper cut_" and Naruto performed a perfect upper cut to his opponents jaw, sending a shocked Sasuke a few feet backwards and to land on his back. Tori smirked and went back to learning to read the supposed "easiest" out of the three written languages for Japanese. Tori couldn't concentrate when the blond boy was excited about landing a hit on his opponent though and she put the book aside to watch some more. "_Roundhouse_" Tori said and frowned when Sasuke ducked from Naruto's kick, the Uchiha smirked at her and she glared at him "Little jerk" she muttered under her breath, but it was loud enough to be heard by the Jounin. Sasuke let loose a few of his fireballs and Tori sighed when her blonde student couldn't dodge him, she slumped her shoulders with him in his defeat and went back to her book. At least the boy gave Sasuke a good punch to the head. Naruto plopped down next to the woman and she pulled him into a side hug "_You did well_"

"_I didn't beat him"_

"_Well I guess I just need to train you more_" Tori said happily

"_What are you doing Tori-san?"_

"_Trying to teach myself to read_"

"_How come you don't know how to read?" _Sakura asked, walking over as her curiosity took control of her body

"_Because Japanese is not my first language"_ Tori said as she took out a pen and a paper and wrote in English 'The little red boat floated down the stream' the three genin and the Jounin perched above the four on a tree branch looked down at the strange lettering "_This is the language I learned to read first" Tori explained "So Japanese is really hard for me to understand"_

"_What language is this_?" Naruto asked as he held up the paper with the letters on it and cocked his head different angles in his attempt to understand the sentence written there

"_It's a language called English, it is the language spoken in my country in my world"_

"_So you are one of the seven that came from the different world_?" Sakura asked

"_Yup"_ Tori said proudly. Naruto grinned up at her and Kakashi smiled at her antics

"_You speak Japanese fluently though_" Naruto said and Tori ruffled his hair

"_Yeah so?"_ Tori replied "_You think I'm an idiot_?"

"_No!"_ Naruto said in shock "_I would never think Tori-san is an idiot dattebayo!" _Tori grinned at the boy causing an identical one to appear on the boys face.

Kakashi jumped down from his tree branch above them

"_Tori-san you are disrupting my training session"_ He said as seriously as he could

"_Gomenasai Kakashi-san, I didn't mean too_" Tori said giving him a soft smile.

"_Sakura and Sasuke, spar"_ Kakashi ordered and Naruto took the time to try to help the woman learn Katakana.

* * *

Tori decided to go shopping with the 40 Ryou she had gotten from her winnings from Kakashi when she met up with a hungry Naruto and his past sensei Iruka

"_Tori-san!"_ Naruto screamed, waving his arms over his head like a lunatic. Tori grinned and chuckled a little before heading over to the boy _"Tori-san this is Iruka-sensei"_ Naruto said proudly. Tori stuck out her hand and grinned saying

"_It's nice to meet you"_

"_Nice to meet you as well"_ Iruka said, blushing slightly.

"_So what are you up to Naruto-chan?"_

"_Iruka and I are going to get ramen, you want to come dattebayo?" Naruto_ asked and Tori's stomach gave a loud grumble at the mention of ramen. Her mouth watered and she had to resist the urge of spending her money on the delicious food rather than her future clothes that she desperately needed.

"_I would love to Naruto-chan but I need clothes, and I only have a bit of money"_ Tori said

"_I will pay for 5 bowls"_ Kakashi said, scaring Tori, causing her to jump, who lightly punched the man's shoulder

"_You scared me!"_ Kakashi grinned underneath his mask and motioned the way to the ramen stand. Tori happily got on the stool and spun herself around on it. Naruto hopped on a stool next to the woman and Tori looked down at the boy and smirked, _"Hey Naruto-chan"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I bet you I can eat five bowls of ramen faster than you can!"_

"_You are on dattebayo!"_ Naruto said looking up at the woman with determination. Iruka looked at the redhead in shock. Was she really challenging Naruto to a race in eating ramen?

"_How much?"_ Tori asked

"_20 Ryou"_ Naruto said and Kakashi physically slammed his head on his awaiting hand

"_You are on!"_ Tori said and the two looked to the cook and his daughter and asked in unison

"_5 Miso chicken ramen please!"_ the tow glanced at each other in shock before saying once more in unison _"Whoa"_ the two shrugged before grabbing chopsticks and breaking them saying once more in unison "_Itadakimas!"_ the two glanced at each other and grinned, identical grins appearing on each of their faces. Iruka had a look of pure shock when he put two and two together and Kakashi looked amused. The bowls to ramen were set before the two and they counted off, once more in unison _"3 2 1"_ the two slammed their chopsticks in the bowl and slurped up the noodles, drinking the broth and going to the next bowl, Tori slightly ahead of the boy. Teuchi and Ayame looked at the two in shock as Tori grabbed her third bowl and downed it, grabbing her fourth when Naruto grabbed his third.

The race to eat the ramen was over in three minutes, with Tori winning a half of a bowl ahead of Naruto. Tori pointed her chopsticks at the boy's shocked face and said happily

"_In your face, you owe me 20 Ryou!"_ Naruto's shock broke and fished out the bills to the woman who put down her chopsticks and ruffled his hair _"Rule number one, Naru-chan, never get into a bet with me, because I only place bets I know I'll win" _Tori said happily

"_Naru… chan?"_ Naruto said slowly

"_What you don't like the nickname_?" Tori asked, pouting

"_No, it's just that no one has ever given me a nickname before_" Naruto said

"_Naruto-chan is too hard to say, Naru-chan is easier"_ Tori explained before ruffling the boys hair again she turned to Kakashi _"I guess Anko left you to be my guard again today"_ Kakashi grinned, his eyes crinkling a the action

"_Yup"_

"_Great, you get to go shopping with me again_!" Tori said happily before waving to the owner and his daughter and Iruka and Naruto "_Bye"

* * *

_

"The Nara's are really nice" Claire said to Tori

"They are annoying, the men in the house are lazy as hell and the woman is like a drill sergeant" James said, hugging his girlfriend closer to his body, Claire smiled in response.

"The freaking Hyuugas are ruthless" Steven said and gave a pointed glare to the redhead of the group "Because of you they know how to wake me up!" Tori grinned

"They smack us upside the head whenever we speak in English to each other" Kevin whined

"They are worse than the TI's in Basic" Steven admitted and Tori laughed

"How come you know Japanese?" Dan asked and Tori stiffened

"From…" Tori stalled, how to explain this in a way that her friends would instantly believe her "a friend I had in the orphanage who came from Japan" Tori started, lying through her teeth "I kind of forgot since she got adopted when I was twelve, anime refreshed my memory, especially when I watched it in Japanese" Tori lied "And when you are thrown into an anime, well, I needed the language since we are the only ones who can speak English" Tori explained, the group dropped it, brining a sigh of relief, mentally, to the woman.

"Why did you have me buy the dictionary and the translator then?" Steven asked

"Because Jiraiya didn't believe me, and I knew you would be coming over to pick up my guitar, I needed him to believe me, and you." Tori lied. She hated lying to her friends but it was best if they didn't know what she knew. Who knows what type of trouble would occur if they knew the truth

"Let's get back to translating our songs so we can start getting paid to sing like in our world" Claire said and sounds of agreement came from around the table.

"I don't know how to write in Japanese so we are going to need it written in Romanization" Tori said

"What's Romanization?" Kevin asked

"It is the term for when a language that uses characters, like Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, and Hebrew, are written in letters that the learner is used to" Claire said and James kissed her forehead

"I love it when you give off intelligent answers" James said down to the woman he held close to her

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked looking up at her boyfriend "You always love me" she cooed. The other boys made sounds of puking and Tori rolled her eyes at the boys. She wanted what Claire had, a guy who would cuddle next to her and say sweet things in her ear, even if he were with his friends.

"Shut up" Tori said and took the pen and paper and began to slowly translating the song and speaking the words out slowly so she could write it in Romanization for the other singers to read.


	9. If I Get Up I Might Fall Back Down Again

Note: I only own my Original Characters; technically I do not even own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;)Now the real fun begins, just wait until you find out what I have cooked up for Tori and her friends! I hope you find it entertaining

Thank you to my lovely reviewer from the last chapter: PureAngelEyes!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**As a reminder whenever Tori is speaking in Japanese it will be in **_**italics **__"like this"_

**If she is talking in English it will be** "like this"

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Okay, from the top" Tori said strumming her guitar

"A 1, 2, 1 2 3 4" Dan said, counting off with his drumsticks the guitarist began to strum their instruments as Dan started a slow tempo on the drums, Claire sung with Tori during the 2nd chorus.

"_I'm not afraid to fall  
it means I climbed up high  
to fall is not to fail  
you fail when you don't try  
not afraid to fall  
I might just learn to fly and  
I will spread these wings of mine_

_[Chorus:]__  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly_

_I'm not afraid to fall  
and here I told you so  
don't want to rock the boat  
but I just had to know  
just a greener side  
or can I touch the sky  
but either way I will have tried_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 30th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly_

_I'm not afraid to fall  
I've fallen many times  
they laughed when I fell down  
but I have dared to climb  
I'm not afraid to fall  
I know I'll fall again  
but I can win this in the end_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 40th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly_" The tempo sped up and Tori and Kevin took to the regular guitar bit as Steven took to the special guitar sounds for the melody. Claire took the paper out and sung with Tori with the last of the chorus.

_"If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again" _(A/N: Song is Get Up by Superchick)

"That sounded good" Claire commented

"Much better" Tori said, smiling "We can practice another song in Japanese tomorrow" Tori added and the gang nodded. Tori pulled the cord that connected the guitar to the amp and jumped down meeting Kakashi "_So how did it sound?"_

"_Now that I understood it, good" _

"_Just good?" _Tori asked

"_I like the other songs you sung last time better"_ Kakashi said

"_I'll keep that in mind" _Tori said, smiling again.

* * *

"_Good job Naru-chan, you kept up with me the entire time"_ Tori praised the blonde boy, you was panting a bit and sweating

"_We did five laps around Konoha Tori-san, I am surprised I kept up with you after the third lap"_ Naruto said as he fell to his knees

"_That is how much I usually run, I went easy on you yesterday since it didn't seem like you had much training in that area"_ Tori explained to the boy, she wiped the sweat from her brow and waited for the boy to catch his breath "_Let's do some stretching"_ Tori suggested _"It will lower your heart rate before we go to kickboxing."_ Tori said and began to stretch

"_Get up lazy ass"_ Anko ordered as Kakashi whined

"_Do I ever get to sleep in?"_

"_Get up, she doesn't listen to me, but she listens to you"_

"_Ugh"_ Kakashi said when Anko kicked him out of bed _"Why do women insist on not allowing me sleep in?"_ Kakashi muttered to himself in disdain.

"_Kick higher Naru-chan"_ Tori ordered _"Higher, good, now faster"_ Tori said when Anko and Kakashi arrived. He looked at the state of his student and was shocked, Naruto was determined to best Tori in a spar, and Tori was training him hard _"Hello Anko-san and Kakashi-san"_ Tori said "_Want a break?"_ she asked the boy

"_No"_ he managed out as he breathed deeply.

"_Okay, let's do some stretching and balancing then"_ Tori said and did a handstand, while still upside down she asked "_Well?"_ Naruto took a deep breath and attempted a handstand, falling a few times before doing one correctly, wobbling a bit _"Keep your legs straight and steady"_ She looked at the two Jounin "_How can I help you?"_

"_You need to learn to respect the authority that is held over you"_ Anko lectured, scowling at the girl who rolled her eyes at the kunoichi.

"_Yeah, and you need to wake up early, I knocked on your door and waited for three minutes before going to see Naru-chan"_ Tori said, looking at Anko expectantly as the kunoichi gapped at her. _"Naru-chan, you are doing well, now for the next part"_ Tori said and brought one hand out, doing a one-handed handstand. Naruto attempted and fell on the ground, hitting his head. Tori chuckled a bit as Naruto attempted a few more times, before finally managing his balance _"Very good Naru-chan"_ Tori said to her student

"_How is this supposed to help me beat Sasuke-teme?"_ Naruto asked

"_Flexibility and balance can help anyone dodge or surprise their opponent. For example, if Sasuke-san came at you with a kunai aiming for your chest and you do a handstand and used your extra hand to grab a kunai and stab his knee, he will not only be surprised, but incapacitated since he would not be able to dodge or get away, or walk really"_ Tori explained and jumped to her feet, shaking the blood rush that came to her head. "_That's enough Naru-chan"_

"_No, a little longer"_ he complained. Tori frowned and knocked him over

"_Do you want to be knocked out, because if you do, by all means continue having blood rush to your head, but I'm not carrying you to the hospital. I may be flexible but upper strength is not my strength and I would not be able to carry you to the there"_ She lectured the boy who pouted _"If you want to train more, go do some more high kicks and practice making them faster" _Tori suggested and watched the boy jump up and practice more kicks. Kakashi glared at Anko

"_Why did you bring me out here again?"_ Kakashi asked, annoyance lacing his words. Tori looked at Kakashi with pity before also glaring at Anko

"_Can't you just let him sleep?" _Tori asked angrily. Anko looked to the woman and the man in shock before glaring at them both

"_You two are made for each other" _Anko said in spite, shocking the two adults as she stomped off back to Konoha. A light blush formed on Tori's cheeks and Kakashi was able to see it briefly before she turned her back on him to continue training his student.

"_Very good Naru-chan, you are doing much better"_ Tori encouraged. Kakashi stood next to her, casually brushing his hand against hers to test his theory, as he suspected the blush that was still present on her cheeks became more pronounced. Kakashi grinned before disappearing in a puff of smoke

* * *

Tori was on her way back to Kakashi's house alone after deciding that she needed some time to cool off after the awkwardness of her feelings being portrayed on her face when she passed a tea shop where two men in black cloaks with red clouds were sitting. Tori paled and stiffened, the Akatsuki was here to see Naruto, were they really doing recon work before his first c-rank mission? Tori knew Naruto had no way of defending himself against these s-rank criminals, and Tori began to shake with a mixture of fear and anger. Without truly acknowledging what she was doing Tori moved towards the table and slammed her hands on it, bringing full attention to her.

"_I know who you are and you need to leave" _Tori said with as much authority she could muster. It was then when her brain finally caught up with her rogue emotions, just as Kisame tilted his hat so she could see his eyes

"_You have no chakra, what exactly do you think you can do? I can break your neck in less than a second" _The fish-like man threatened and Tori gulped, for once she wished she could reel in her emotions before they took control of her. She backed off slowly as the blue man stood, grabbing his sword from his back. Her brain decided to take control before shock could set in and she ran as fast as she could towards Konoha, hoping that someone would be able to see and help her.

"AHHHH" Tori screamed as loudly as she could as she took a glance behind her to see the man close to her heels, readying to swing his sword. Tori gulped and did a quick summersault to avoid the blade, jumping back on her feet and running as fast as she could again. It panged Tori to know that Kisame had a massive amount of chakra, and did not have to really use it to easily catch up to her and pass her. Tori dodged the blade again, barely, and was struck with awe at how fast the man could really swing the massive heavy blade. Tori stopped in her tracks, she was trapped and too far away from the major intersections to be seen by anyone who could truly help her. Tori gulped. She cursed herself for being an idiot as her brain reeled for an escape plan. Footsteps behind her and a quick glance over her shoulder revealed Itachi, proving to the girl there was no way out of this mess except for death and she felt like crying. Tori's breath was becoming quicker in her panic and she grasped for any idea to get her away from the ones that even Kakashi couldn't fend off by himself. Tori began to shake in fright as Kisame smirked and put his sword away, which relieved Tori a bit before he brought out kunai.

"_How do you know who we are?" _Itachi ordered, grabbing his katana. Tori closed her eyes and tried to maintain a steady breath

"_Does it really matter, all you are going to do is kill me" _Tori said, and Kisame scowled at her and threw the kunai. Tori dodged most of the kunai with a black flip but a couple hit her shoulder and she was distracted enough from the pain to not hear Itachi's footsteps as he rammed his katana through her stomach from her back. She screamed in pain as tears formed down her face

"_I ask again" _Itachi said roughly in her ear, holding the sword that went through her _"How do you know who we are?"_

"_Fuck you"_ Tori said and Itachi scowled before using his foot as leverage on her back to pull the katana out roughly, sending the woman to the ground. Tori began to cough, and freaked when she realized that she was coughing up blood. Her world spun and she collapsed, falling face first into the blood she had just coughed up.

_Tori found herself in the same sewer and ran towards where she knew the cage was_

"_I need your help" she screamed to the fox "I'll let you out, just please help me before I die!" Tori said, falling to her knees as she shook from fright. The fox sighed and she looked up_

"_I can't do anything until you release your chakra" _

_Tori screamed pounding her fists against the bars as the demon stared at her._

"_Put me back in my body!"_

Tori groaned as she struggled to lift her head up

"_Looks like she's still alive" _Kisame said and grinned, grabbing her hair and bringing her up to his eyelevel. Tori yelped in pain and tears flowed freely from her eyes _"I believe my partner asked you a question"_ He said, his fish-like beady eyes flashing in malice. Tori gulped, she missed her world.

"_You are Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen from Kirigakure" _Tori said and watched the malicious grin get wiped from his face with some form of pride _"Your partner is Uchiha Itachi, once ANBU from this very village, you are part of Akatsuki, leader, Pein, who's goal is to take over the world by gathering and extracting the nine Bijuu from their Jinchuurikis."_ Tori said and Kisame threw her to the ground roughly. Tori groaned in pain when she watched in terror as he brought out his sword again. Tori closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable fatal strike when kunai hit the man. Tori opened her eyes to see Anko and Tori had to admit she was never more relieved to see her than right at that moment. Kisame growled and turned her attention on the kunoichi.

"_Enough Kisame"_ Itachi ordered, and Kisame put away his sword once more and the two criminals disappeared. Tori sighed in relief before blacking out. Anko rushed to the woman and took her to the hospital, freaking out at how much blood the woman had lost.

* * *

The nurses pushed the kunoichi from the room the woman was placed in as the nurses began removing her clothes. One took in a sharp intake of breath and ordered one of the newer nurses to notify the Hokage to come down there at once. The same nurse looked down at the woman's stomach and shook her head slightly

"I never thought I'd see _that_ again" she muttered.


	10. The Secret is Unleashed

Note: I only own my Original Characters; technically I do not even own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;)Now the real fun begins, just wait until you find out what I have cooked up for Tori and her friends! I hope you find it entertaining

Thank you to my lovely reviewer from the last chapter: Sweetdemon95!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**As a reminder whenever Tori is speaking in Japanese it will be in **_**italics **__"like this"_

**If she is talking in English it will be** "like this"

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"_Bring me up to speed on the situation" _The Hokage ordered

"_Tori was brought to the emergency room by Mitarashi Anko," _The nurse said

"_She was being attacked by two men, suspected to be two S-Class criminals by the names of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, why they were attacking Tori remains unknown" _Anko said

"_She had two puncture wounds to the left shoulder from kunai, pulled out during surgery and a wound, through and through, to the stomach, suspected weapon is a katana, we noticed a whirlpool shaped seal that is an exact replica that an Uzumaki Kushina had" _the nurse said

"_Are you sure"_

"_Absolutely, Hokage-sama"_

"_Sir, she looks and acts like Kushina-san, with this extra information she must actually be her" I_ruka said, he and the Hokage had been interrupted from handing out missions and had overheard that Tori had been hurt. The Hokage allowed him to stay in the room while they discussed Tori without knowing exactly what needed to be discussed. The Hokage was beginning to doubt his decision on the matter; this new information should only be held by as few people as humanly possible.

"_You are forgetting something, Iruka-san" _Kakashi interrupted attention was brought to the man _"Uzumaki Kushina died during the Kyuubi attack, if she were still alive she would be in her forties. Tori is only 26"_

"_She was one of the ones that came from the other world-" _Iruka explained

"_Then explain how Uzumaki Kushina somehow appeared in the other world that we didn't even know existed until a little over a week ago?" _Kakashi asked, a pointed glare turned towards Iruka.

* * *

As the meeting about Tori progressed Tori awoke to find two blood red eyes staring into hers. She screamed and rolled off the bed, looking at Itachi's feet

"_You never did answer my question"_

"_Leave me alone" _Tori screamed, hoping that one of the nurses would come to check on her. She watched as Itachi's feet disappeared and she felt a hand clutch her throat and raise her off the ground. Tori struggled clawing at the wrist and arm that held her above the ground her world began to spin

* * *

_Tori blocked her eyes from the light and was shocked to see herself standing over her, the other her grabbed her by the shoulders and stood her up roughly before slapping her. Tori gave the other her a shocked look and tenderly held the cheek she just slapped as she spoke_

"_You get down there and protect my son!"_

"_Kushina, calm down" A blonde man said as he grabbed the woman. Kushina glared_

"_Kushina? Oh God, am I dead?" Tori asked_

"_No, you are not going to die and let that monster down there hurt my son" Kushina said through gritted teeth, clenching her fists_

"_What do you expect me to do?" Tori asked "I have no chakra, I cannot protect myself against an Uchiha, especially Itachi" Tori explained. Kushina scowled_

"_Release the seal that is holding your chakra"_

"_NO!" Tori screamed in shock "I don't want to deal with the part of the Kyuubi that wasn't in you, I have seen what it can do to its vessel, I know what it will do to Naruto" Tori said_

"_That is exactly why you need to unleash your chakra, give my son, our son, an example of how to properly use the Kyuubi's chakra" Kushina explained, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Minato sighed as he stood beside his wife_

"_Even if I release my chakra I only have the jutsus we learned up until we were six, do you really think that will work against an S-Class criminal?" Tori explained, slightly proud of the annoyed look on Kushina's face "I don't even know what jutsus I know" Tori explained further_

"_Here" Kushina said as she placed her index and middle finger to Tori's forehead "It was one of my signature jutsus, and if I remember properly you should know Otou-san's jutsu, so there should be two that are immediately useful to your situation" Kushina said, a slight smile forming on her face before it exploded to a malicious one "NOW GO PROTECT MY SON" She yelled as she viciously pushed Tori, she fell.

* * *

_

She fell through the ground she was once on and landed back in her body, eyes opening barely as a weak smile formed on her lips

"_What are you smiling about?"_ The Uchiha asked slightly confused about the girl that was about to die from asphyxiation in front of him

"_This"_ She managed out weakly before letting go of his wrist, and gasping out for air as she formed an x with her fingers and whispered out _"Kai"_ The whirlwind around her sent the criminal to crash into the wall and the sudden chakra spike of an Uzumaki Kushina warned the five having a meeting not too far away that something was wrong. Tori's mind released the recessed memories of how to use chakra, how to use her wind element tendency, and the four jutsus she knew: the Transportation Jutsu, the Henge, her father's jutsu, and Kushina's jutsu. Tori crashed to the ground and moaned as she made a move to stand. Itachi growled and before he could properly lunge at her to choke her again Tori crashed through the window to realize she was on the third floor.

"Crap" Tori muttered as she fell face first towards the ground.

A nurse burst through the door to see a broken window and an extremely pissed off S-class criminal, who glared at the nurse before jumping out the window himself.

Tori plummeted down towards the ground and was reminded that she was wearing a flimsy hospital gown. She hugged the fabric closer to her body; she tied the strings and was happy she was tiny enough for the fabric to overlap. She tied it against her waist as tight as she could as she flipped herself so she would land feet first.

Tori landed in a crouch, with minimal pain as the muscles and tendons moaned at the trauma that was just caused by the force and the hard ground she landed on. She shook it off and ran down the street, she felt the strange tingling feeling of the chakra that now flowed freely through her veins and relished in the feeling of the liquid energy and raw power. Tori's muscles remembered the chakra and with little thought Tori used the chakra to run faster and to have longer strides, giving the woman a decent head start over the criminal.

Tori felt the chakra mix with her blood and her heart's nice even beat. She forced herself to stop when the familiar blue man walked into her trajectory. Tori watched in horror as he grinned his malicious grin and did seals to form a barrier, Tori turned to see Itachi barely making it into the shield.

Tori was trapped

With two S-Class criminals trapped inside with her. Tori cursed her rotten luck.

"Tori" Claire's familiar voice yelled in shock

"Claire, those are criminals" James said, holding his girlfriend back.

"_You two are pathetic" _Tori seethed _"Attacking me when I a weaponless and in a flimsy hospital gown while you are properly equipped with weaponry"_ Tori glared

"_Who are you?"_ Itachi asked, curious from the familiar chakra signature, he knew he recognized it, but he couldn't place his finger on who was standing before him

"_Tori" _The woman said. Itachi's mind reeled as he went through any possible matches to her face and went in light shock

"_Kushina?"_

"_No, Tori"_ Tori said and glared at the Uchiha, making sure to not look him in the eye, but rather his chin.

The sudden movement from Kisame made her jump. Tori grinned as she landed feet further than she would have earlier. She was eager to test this new chakra. She crouched and looked between the two criminals.

"What the hell?" Steven said from behind her.

"_Tori-san?"_ Naruto yelled in shock and Tori felt her blood run cold, she could not let these two take the boy, she couldn't risk them seeing him. Before the Uchiha could properly even see the blonde boy she aimed a kick reinforced with chakra at Itachi's head, as she suspected he dodged and grabbed his katana as she watched from her peripherals Kisame doing the same with his sword. The blue man was looking at Naruto and grinning as Naruto got closer to the shield. In an act of desperation she yelled

"_Hey Kisame"_ The man looked at her and Tori grinned, she was going to die for this comment but she wanted to say it so badly "_Why do you wrap your sword like a tampon, is your period that bad?"_ Kisame looked at her in shocked anger as her friends who could speak Japanese looked at her in horror. Tori took a deep breath and re-evaluated the situation. There were two angry men, way above her in the jutsu food chain and she was the equivalent of a starting out genin. She was screwed unless she could break the barrier. Tori dodged the attacks Kisame aimed at her, ducking when she heard the katana coming from behind her from Itachi. Tori was glad the chakra made her faster, and it seemed to heighten her already abnormal senses. Tori rolled away from the two men and tried to think of an escape plan _"Two against one just shows how pathetic the two of you really are, I am defenseless, and I am sure you can sense how small my chakra actually is"_ Tori taunted. If she was going to die, she was going to make sure she had a mark on the two men.

"_Tori!" Anko said and Tori turned to see Anko, Kakashi, Iruka, a nurse and the Hokage running towards her. Tori grinned as her luck seemed to change. Anko picked up a rock and threw it at the shield, it flew off in a stream of watery electricity. Anko growled_

"Look out" Claire said and Tori didn't have enough time as a katana slammed once more into her stomach. Tori choked on her blood once more as Itachi pushed the woman off of his katana. Tori landed on her knees and coughed hard, spitting blood out of her mouth she struggled to her feet and fell on the ground by the force of a foot. She was kicked over on her back and she coughed up more blood, the liquid of life dripping down her chin and onto the ground and her neck. She watched as Kisame raised his sword above his head readying his muscles to slam it down on her head. Tori glanced to see Itachi looking at the blonde boy on his left and Tori risked quickly doing her father's jutsu.

"_Fuuton: Soubou Fuzei Enka No Jutsu (Air Element: Condensed Air Rocket)!" _Tori yelled, snapping Itachi out of his recon work on her son as he watched as a ball of hard condensed air formed in Tori's hands and released and zoomed past Kisame's head, an inch from hitting his face. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"_You missed"_ He said obviously _"And now you are almost out of chakra"_ He added and grinned and a fox-like grin formed on Tori's face

"_I wasn't aiming for you" _Tori said simply, immensely proud of herself as the two criminals looked up. The rocket of condensed air burst through the shield and the entire thing dropped, Tori smiled in satisfaction as she feinted as Kisame and Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi got to her first and checked her vitals

"_She's still alive"_ He said happily and the nurse pushed him aside and performed the hand seals required to turn her hands green as she scanned her body before focusing once again on her stomach

"_Her previous wound also opened during the battle" _She noted in disdain, meaning that Tori was losing a lot of blood.

* * *

Red eyes of Uchiha Itachi formed above Tori and freaked out she woke up from her nightmare, screaming and sitting up quickly.

"_Calm down Tori," _Kakashi said as he jumped off of his seat in attempt to keep Tori lying down.

"_Uchiha Itachi…" _Tori began to explain as Kakashi hushed her, trying to get her to lie down again

"_He isn't here, it's alright, relax" _Kakashi said soothingly, finally getting her to lie down again. She chewed her lip before wincing in pain and touched her stomach, freaking when her fingers showed she was bleeding again

"_Damn" _Kakashi muttered_ "NURSE"_

"_You need to be more careful Tori-san" _The nurse said. She was older than Tori, and in her forties. She had mousy brown hair and eyes that shined like sapphires. The woman seemed familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. _"My name is Senpuu Tane"_ The woman said and Tori realized who she was. Tane was Kushina's friend from Uzushiogakure. She also became an orphan and was brought to Konoha as a refugee. Kushina's and Tane's friendship hit rocky points as Tane blamed her parents death on Kushina, because the refugees attacked to get a hold of a Jinchuuriki, then attacked the entire village, destroying it, when their chance was lost. Tori looked down at her sheets and gripped them

"_How much longer until I can leave?" Tori asked_

"_In a week, however, if your healing ability is as I have heard rumor of, you should be out in a couple of days"_ Tane said, looking knowingly into Tori's eyes.

'She knows' Tori thought in horror

"_I am the nurse that has been assigned to you while you are in the hospital, rest well Uzumaki"_ The woman said, smiling softly and bowing leaving a very pale horrified Tori in her wake

"_Uh…"_

"_The Hokage wants to see you when you are out of the hospital"_ Kakashi said, looking at her knowingly

'Crap, he knows too?' Tori thought

"_How many people know?" _Tori asked. Scared of the answer, she refused to look Kakashi in the eye.

"_Five"_ Kakashi answered _"So it is true, that you are Uzumaki Kushina" _Kakashi asked, now wary of the girl who lived with him. She looked up from the sheets and looked out the window

"_Something like that"

* * *

_

"_Hokage-sama, you wished to see me?"_ Tori asked cautiously as she peeked her head into the room

"_Yes, come in Tori-san" _Tori obeyed and sighed, she didn't want to have to deal with this. She mentally cringed when she saw the counselors and Danzo in the room.

"_Kakashi-san, you may leave" _Koharu said. Tori glared at the woman

"_No!" _Tori said in horror, she did not want to be alone with those three old geezers without someone who she could feel at least some form of comfort

"_He has no right to be here" _Homura said, glaring at the redhead. Tori turned her glare to the older man in spite

"_I live with him, he has the right to know, and I don't feel like saying it a second time"_ Tori said threateningly to the older man. Tori was not going to lose this battle, she was already uncomfortable as it was. Tori was feeling hostile in that area and the feeling was rising along with her chakra

"_Kakashi-san can stay" _The Hokage said, finalizing the order and Tori relaxed her emotions slowly, still glaring at the counsel. She stood by Kakashi_. "Can you explain why you have Uzumaki Kushina's seal?" _the Hokage asked Tori and she sighed

"_It is a very confusing matter of a tale, Hokage-sama" _Tori began_ "But it is in part because I am Uzumaki Kushina," _Eyes widened at her answer_ "At least until our father accidentally messed up a jutsu and sent part of his daughter, me, into a different world, instead of the Fire country like Kushina-san." _Tori explained the best as she could

"_She should be upgraded to Jounin like Kushina-san was" Koharu said and Tori looked horrified_

"_I don't know that many jutsus, and I am NOT Kushina!" _Tori said, now shaking in fear at the idea of becoming a Jounin

"_This would be good for Konoha" _Homura said_ "To have one of Konoha's best Jounin back from the dead, in a 26 year olds body, it will make the other countries fear us"_

"_Are you even listening to me?" _Tori yelled, still slightly shaking, but more from anger than fear_ "I don't want to be a shinobi I want my chakra sealed back like it was before!" _Tori yelled. The room silenced itself and attention was brought once more to Tori _"I only know four jutsus" T_ori said, looking down at the ground _"How can I be a Jounin if I only know four jutsus?" _Tori asked, her voice quiet

"_I agree with Koharu-san and Homura-san" _Danzo said and Tori closed her eyes, willing the tears to not form as she wished she had never come to this world

"_That is our decision" _Koharu said as she and the rest of the counsel left the room. Tori willed for the day to be over, for her to wake up and find this was all a dream. She wanted to go home.

"_Tori-san?" _The Hokage said gently. Tori remained as she was, head tilted towards the ground and eyes tightly shut _"Can you explain to me what happened after you separated from Uzumaki Kushina?" _Tori looked up slowly and sighed

"_I was transported to a country called America, where they do not speak Japanese, in front of an orphanage where I hit my head really hard. They found out my name, Uzumaki Kushina Tori, and thought it best for my first name to be changed to Tori, since it sounded more American, and I would have a better chance of getting adopted" _Tori explained_ "But I never did, I joined the military when I was out of the orphanage because I didn't have a job or a place to live and then worked as a waitress when I left the military until I met Steven and became part of their band." _Tori explained to the two remaining shinobi in the room.

"_When did you expect that you were Uzumaki Kushina?"_

"_When I was knocked out by the Kiri Nin when I first got to this world" _Tori said truthfully. The Hokage sighed

"_Why didn't you bring this to our attention sooner?"_

"_Would you really have believed me? Someone from a different world comes along and claims to be someone who died, I wouldn't have believed them" _Tori said truthfully. The Hokage nodded.

"_What possessed you to get the tattoo of the character used in Hiraishin?" _The Hokage asked

"_I had dreams about Kushina-san's life when I was in my world until I was seventeen, and before you ask, no, I don't remember any of her jutsus, I thought they were just dreams, but I remembered the character, and the belonging she felt when she had it, and how much it meant to her and Minato… so I got one myself"_

"_Do you know how Kushina-san died?" _The Hokage asked and watched as a shiver went down her spine. Tori nodded

"_It was a nightmare more than it was a dream" _Tori admitted.

"_Although I do not agree with my counsel, I must insist you become a shinobi" Tori stiffened at the idea "On the basis that now two S-class criminals are after you and you need to be able to protect yourself" _Tori had to agree with that logic

"_Whose team will I be placed on?" _Tori asked nervously

"_Hatake Kakashi's team, team seven" _Tori twitched

"_Are you doing this to spite me?" _Tori asked jokingly, the Hokage smiled

"_No, Kakashi-san already knows everything that I do, and that will work in your favor. I also suspect you would like to meet your son?"_

"_She already has, Hokage-sama"_ Kakashi said, placing his hand soothingly on Tori's shoulder to tell her without words that he understood and forgave her for not telling him the truth. Tori relaxed from that knowledge and looked up at him as he crinkled his eye _"She has taken to training him outside of my training actually"_ Kakashi admitted and Tori smiled. She looked at the Hokage again to see him smiling as well

"_I am glad you are playing a role in Naruto-san's life, he hasn't had much since his parents died, and I appreciate that. You may tell him the truth of what happened when you feel he is ready"_ The Hokage said and Tori nodded, grateful that the Hokage and Kakashi were as understandable as they were.


	11. How Can You Say No to That Face?

Note: I only own my Original Characters; technically I do not even own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;)Now the real fun begins, just wait until you find out what I have cooked up for Tori and her friends! I hope you find it entertaining

Thank you to my lovely reviewers from the last chapter: Sweetdemon95 and Argetlam Aiedail!

And thank you, Argetlam Aiedail, for bringing to my attention that the whole Tori is Kushina but really isn't thing is confusing, I hope that it will make more sense after this chapter!

Also, a happy note, Trapped has reached 1000 hits! YAY!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**As a reminder whenever Tori is speaking in Japanese it will be in **_**italics **__"like this"_

**If she is talking in English it will be** "like this"

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Tori sighed as another parent came up to her in confusion

"_Sorry, your chakra signature seemed like it was someone I knew" _Akimichi Chouza said, scratching the back of his neck.

Tori was getting slightly irritated and it was not going unnoticed by her roommate.

"_Let's go home"_ _Kakashi suggested and after heaving a big sigh Tori nodded. The girl curled up on the couch and stared out the window. Kakashi noticed her behavior when he was making onigiri. He handed her one and she took it without question and bit into it, making a face._

"_What is that?"_

"_An onigiri" _Kakashi said, chuckling at her reaction

"_I know that, dumbass, I meant what is that?" _Tori said, pointing to the filling

"_Umiboshi" _Kakashi said, chuckling still from the face of disgust the girl had on her face

"_What is Umiboshi?" _Tori asked, handing the onigiri back to her host

"_Pickled plum" _Kakashi replied, grinning at the girl

"_I don't like it" _Tori said

"_Really? I couldn't tell" _Kakashi said sarcastically and sat down next to her as Tori began clawing at her tongue attempting to get the taste out of her mouth. He chuckled at her reaction and grinned underneath his mask. She was adorable._ "Do want to get ramen?" _He asked and watched as her eyes lit up before she looked down

"_I'd rather not leave the house" _Tori said truthfully

"_Why not?"_

"_I am tired of people whispering behind my back about me being Kushina"_

"_But you are"_

"_I am Tori, Kushina and I grew up differently, she had Minato, I have nobody" _Tori said as she brought her legs closer to her body and rested her head upon her knees

"_You have Steven-san, James-san, Dan-san, and Kevin-san don't you?" _Kakashi said, trying to cheer her_ up_

"_James belongs to Claire, Kevin is a douche, Steven cares more about the band and its image than he does about me, Dan… is Dan, they only get along with me because it is good for the band" _Tori explained

"_But they are your friends" _Kakashi said

"_So? I can't tell them the truth; they will think I'm an idiot! Like they would believe that my father messed up a long-ranged jutsu"_

"_Would you like to expand on that?" Kakashi asked_

"_Well the jutsu my father used was a one-hand one thought jutsu, you have to clear the mind and think of one place when you start the jutsu. My guess at what happened is simply that my father thought of the edge of the Fire country, which sent Kushina there, but with the distraction of people barging into the room he accidentally put his other hand on me and thought of another place, like someplace far away, I don't know, it is still a mystery to me"_

"_It makes more sense than it did before, do you know what jutsu it was?" Kakashi asked_

"_No, it was just performed on me a bunch of times by my father" _Tori said and shrugged_ "I wish I knew it, it would be useful"_

"_So…"_

"_So…?" _Tori mocked smiling slightly at the man

"_You want to tell me how you know that you'll win, every time, every bet?"_

"_Not particularly" _Tori answered slowly _"Why?"_

"_Because I'll make it worth your while" _Kakashi said suggestively and scooted closer to the now very confused woman

"_I think I'll go to bed now" _Tori said quickly and got up and went to her room, face red.

"_It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon!" _Kakashi said grinning; he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Tori woke from her nap a couple hours later, stomach roaring for food. She clutched her middle in pain and sighed. She needed to eat. She left her room to find the masked man she roomed with. He wasn't in their common area so she supposed he was in his room. She didn't bother knocking on the door and barged in, finding him in a wife beater shirt that hugged his skin and his pants, mask still on, reading his little orange book. He looked up at the woman and crinkled his eye

"_Good evening Tori-san, enjoy your nap?"_

"_I'm hungry" _Tori muttered, now looking at the ground, cheeks a bright pink. Kakashi grinned. He patted a spot next to him and Tori complied, walking slowly and sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to jump off if she needed too. It was a bad idea seeing as her back faced him. His breath, through mostly disrupted from the mask, touched her neck and she stiffened.

"_What would you like to eat?" _He asked huskily in her ear

"_Ramen" _Tori said quickly in a higher pitched voice than normal. She gripped the fabric of his comforter to keep herself calm. It didn't work all that well when he gently put his hands on her shoulders, positioning his body directly behind hers, his legs touched hers and her mind frantically began beating the walls of her scull in pure shock. Tori had no idea what to do.

"_What happened to you not wanting to go outside" _Kakashi asked as his hands slowly went to her neck, his thumbs doing small circles around the muscle.

"_I….. I do-don't know" _Tori managed to stutter out

"_Why are you so tense?" _Kakashi asked in her ear, grinning at her reactions to his simple touch _"You should relax" _He cooed huskily in her ear as the massage went to her shoulders slowly, Tori's body relaxed slowly as his hands went lower, following her spine. She let out a soft moan as the muscles began to relax. _"Lie down" _He ordered and Tori's body complied, eager to be relaxed from tension. Tori's mind disagreed; surely this was a trick of some sort. Guys never acted this way around the girl. Kakashi thumbs dug into the muscle, going deeper now that he could balance himself better. Tori hissed in the slight pain before closing her eyes in the pleasure she was receiving. Kakashi straddled her lower back for better accessibility and went to her lower back, going outward from her spine in circles before beginning to use his knuckles. Her stomach let out a loud roar and Kakashi stopped, getting a whine from the woman beneath him when he did. He grinned and whispered in her ear,_ "We can resume when we get back home, you still want ramen?"_

"_Yeah" _Tori said softly

"_Okay" _Kakashi said, getting off of her and fishing his long-sleeved shirt from the ground and putting it back on _"Don't let them get to you Tori-san" _Kakashi said

"_What?" _Tori asked, slightly confused as she sat up rolling her back in shoulders as she did so, a few cracks from her spine let loose and she sighed from pleasure

"_Don't let the village people get to you, you and I both know and understand you are not the Kushina they know, you are someone completely different" _Kakashi said as he slipped on his vest. Tori turned to look at the man and gave him a smile

"_Thanks Kakashi-san" _Tori said_ "That means a lot to me" _Tori stalled a bit and then said_ "Don't tell my friends that I have chakra"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want them to know, it will complicate everything" _

"_They will find out sooner or later when you begin to have missions with my team"_

"_I- I still don't want them to know"_

"_I can't tell their hosts what and what they cannot say around their guests" _Kakashi said and Tori dropped her head into her awaiting hands

"_Why can't you just seal my chakra again?" _Tori muttered. The words were muffled from her hands but Kakashi was able to understand and hugged her from behind, scaring Tori. She quickly turned and took two large steps backwards, looking at the masked man confused; he crinkled his eyes showing he meant no harm

"_So…" _He started, scratching the back of his neck_ "You want to go get that ramen now?"

* * *

_

Tori's eyes scanned the area as she ducked behind a bush. Her eyes took in her movement to the left and tapped the shoulder of the Uchiha next to her, pointing to the branch the cat was sitting on. Sasuke ran and jumped to the branch as Naruto whined next to the older woman

"_Why did you tell Sasuke-teme and not me?" _Tori grinned down at the boy and put her hand on his head and pointed to the tree that Sasuke and the cat were in, Sasuke was getting scratched by the very angry cat

"_Because I'd rather he get attacked by the cat than you" _Tori said smiling down at the boy_ "Would you rather that be you?" _Tori asked Naruto, pointing to a very angry Sasuke holding the pissed off kitty away from his bloody scratched face. Naruto laughed and pointed, causing Sasuke to glare at him and Tori to giggle. Tori took the cat gently in her hands and began to scratch the cat behind the ears to make the annoyed cat purr and get comfortable in her arms. Sasuke sneered at the cat and the woman currently holding the animal and turned his back on them. Tori motioned with a quick tilt to the right for Naruto to get closer. _"Pet him under his chin" _Tori said gently and Naruto did so, eyes glistening when the cat began to purr louder. Kakashi and Sakura came from their hiding place and Sakura came up to the cat, cooing at it. The cat hissed and Tori quickly got the cat away from the girl and into Naruto's hands, before getting the girl away from the animal_ "Sasuke-chan is hurt Sakura-chan, why don't you mend his injuries" _Tori encouraged, gaining a death glare from the boy mentioned. Tori grinned evilly and blew off the glare she was receiving. Turning her attention once more to the cat in Naruto's arms, she began to pet and coo the creature, who in turn began to rub affectionately against her cheek. Tori grinned, a matching grin appearing on the boy's face. Kakashi placed a hand gently on Tori's shoulder to get her attention

"_We should go give the cat back to its owner" _He said, eyes crinkling

"_Aww" _Naruto whined

"_Look at him?" _Tori proclaimed indignantly_ "He wants to stay with us" _Tori said, pouting

"_You are not the owner"_

"_I want to keep him though_" Tori whined, pouting next to her son

"_You are not the owner"_

"_You need to get a pet, and a cat is the perfect pet" _Tori said, grabbing the cat under the armpits and shoving it into Kakashi's face_ "Look at him! You can't say no to that face"_

"_Meow" The _cat said, confused to why it was no longer getting petted and in front of the face of an annoyed man

"_No Tori, he isn't yours" _Kakashi said and Tori pouted again, bringing the cat back to her and petting him again, the cat began purring loudly

"_Please?"_ Tori asked, giving Kakashi big puppy dog eyes. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, doing various hand seals before jamming his thumb on a thorn on his belt and slamming the hand on the ground. A puff of smoke rose next to Kakashi's hand as he straightened up and Tori watched as a dog formed from the smoke and she squealed, the cat also noticed and dug its claws into her arm _"OW!"_

Naruto grabbed the cat before Tori could properly hurt the it and she cradled her now bleeding forearm, pouting.

"_Stupid cat" _She muttered as Kakashi rolled his eyes and wrapped the 'wound' before Tori pounced on the puppy.

Tori glared at the cat in the fat woman's arms as she cradled her, feeling slightly better now that the cat had decided it wanted to be anywhere but the lady's arms. Tori pet the puppy behind the ears and received the thumping of its wagging tail in thanks. She grinned down at the dog. Tori cuddled the animal as she waited with the rest of her team for the news of their next mission

* * *

"_What do you mean I won't be going with team seven on their C-rank mission?" _Tori said, thoroughly annoyed

"_You are technically not a Genin yet, Tori-san" _the Hokage said_ "You have a temporary status as a Genin, and as such you are not permitted to leave the village" _Tori glared at the man and Kakashi sighed, the puppy that he had summoned whined at Tori's feet, sad it was no longer being petted by the woman._ "You will stay with Anko-san as your temporary status becomes permanent and while Kakashi and his team are away." _Tori sneered at the idea of staying with Anko._ "You will also be trained with Ibiki to insure that Anko's decision on the matter of you becoming a Genin is justified" _The Hokage said and Naruto looked up at the unhappy woman sadly. Naruto was looking forward to spending more time with the woman who showed kindness and determination to make him better than his peers, the fact he was going to be gone a week without her on his C-rank mission sounded a lot less fun than he had originally thought it was going to be.

The Hokage motioned for the two Jounin to enter the room and Anko grinned evilly at Tori, producing a death glare to be sent to the kunoichi as well. Ibiki looked between the two annoyed already at their behavior.

"_The three of you can go" _The Hokage said and Tori sighed, so much for seeing her son beat up Haku and Zabuza… Tori's face lit up and she grinned, confusing the two Jounin she was with as she left the room.

* * *

"_First things first, you can't be a shinobi with those clothes"_ Anko said, grinning evilly

"_What's wrong with my clothes?" _Tori asked indignantly

"_They are not from this world, and your boots are not shinobi regulated, so those will have to go to" _Anko said, proud that her charge was already not happy with being with the kunoichi. Anko enjoyed her discomfort and pain

"_No way in hell" _Tori said as Anko pulled out an outfit

"_You are going to be a kunoichi, part of being one is being seductive" _Anko said

"_Fine, I will dress more seductively but I am choosing what I wear" _Tori said"I don't want to look like a slut"Tori muttered as she chose a short top, a pair of short shorts and a sash to cover her stomach before heading to the changing room.

Anko looked at the outfit with a look of disgust

"_Wear one of these" _She said, holding up a full body fishnet, Tori lifted an eyebrow

"_Why?"_

"_For extra protection" _Anko said, grinning

"_Whatever" _Tori said before grabbing it and a jacket and going back into the changing room

"_Much better" _Anko said_ "Even though if you lose the sash and show off your stomach it would be better" _Anko said and Tori rolled her eyes as she ripped off the tags and forced Anko to buy_ them "Now for the shoes" _Anko said and Tori rolled her eyes as they entered the shoe store. Anko forced the standard ninja sandals onto Tori's feet and she glared as she went to the shoe maker

"_Hey, I was wondering if you could use the materials for the regulation ninja sandals and make a shoe that looked like this" _Tori said as she put her boots on the counter, the man looked at them, adjusting his glasses as he did so

"_I think I can" _He said_ "It would take a couple of weeks, is that okay?" _The man said

"_Sure, you aren't going to cut into the boots are you?"_

"_Oh, no, I will just need them for research"_

"_Okay, how much will it cost?"_

"_80 Ryou" _Tori winced

"_Can I pay you when they are finished?" _Tori asked and the man nodded. Tori smiled as an idea ran through her head and she rushed to the gates, being stopped by the arms of Kakashi before she did so, he dragged her back to his house

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Perfectly" _Tori said, scratching the gauze over the cat's claw marks that were most likely already healed

"_I see Anko has taken you shopping" _Kakashi said grinning, Tori groaned, even in all black she missed the comfort of being completely covered that her old outfit, that Anko had disposed of, had and that her current outfit lacked. _"You look nice"_

"_I look ridiculous, how long are you going to be gone and can I keep Minato here while you are gone?" T_ori asked

"_Minato?" _Kakashi asked confused, Tori picked up the yellow Pomeranian puppy and pouted at him

"_Doesn't he look like Minato?" _Tori asked, bringing the puppy up to his face. Kakashi sighed and put his hand on her head and Tori brought the dog closer to her body and glared and pouted up to the man who began to smile

"_Minato can stay here with you"_ Kakashi said and leaned forward a bit_ "That way I know that you are safe" _He said and crinkled his eyes. Tori blushed _"I should be back in a week" K_akashi said and dropped his hand from her head to her shoulder kissing her forehead when he took a step closer, making Tori's face grew bright red and her eyes grew wide as he walked past her. Tori gulped and attempted to shake the shock away and turned quickly

"_Stay safe!" _She yelled after him, and watched him raise his hand in the air

"_You too" _he said as he looked over his shoulder and grinned.

Tori remembered her devious plan and put the puppy down and did the hand seals for the transportation jutsu. She hopped to sit on the front desk that the guards had at the front gate and crossed her legs seductively and leaned back

"_Hello boys" _She said, grinning seductively as she leaned back_ farther "Did you hear that team seven got their first c-rank mission?" _Tori asked

"_N-no" _one of the Chuunins stuttered out, the other one ignored her.

"_I bet their C-rank mission turns A-rank" _Tori said, and got both their attention at that

"_I'll bet on that" _The one that was previously ignoring her said

"_Me too"_

"_How much you willing to bet?" _Toriasked, grinning at her luck

"_20"_

"_40"_

"_How about 60?" _Tori asked and the two Chuunins nodded Tori smiled at the two as she pushed herself off the desk and turned, eyes crinkled in happiness_ "Great! Nice doing business with you" _Tori said happily

"_What business?" _Kakashi said behind her, making the woman jump. She turned and glared at the masked man, who was currently looking down at her suspiciously. Tori punched him hard in the shoulder and was annoyed he didn't flinch

"_Don't sneak up on me!" _Tori yelled

"_Why do I get stuck with three little brats when I could have a kunoichi like her?" _Tazuna muttered and Tori rounded her glare on the old drunk man, now completely fine with Kakashi sneaking up on her

"_You didn't answer me" _Kakashi said, as he grabbed the nook of her elbow and Tori looked up at him and grinned

"_Just a little bet, nothing to get all upset about" _Tori said and Kakashi sighed before Tori lunged and hugged Naruto_ "You be safe and give them hell for me" _She said to the blonde boy and watched him blush. She let him go and waved them off, sad that she wasn't going to play a part in the A-rank mission

"_There you are!" _Anko yelled_ "I was looking all over for you!" _Tori sighed, wishing that she could be in the dangerous mission with her son and Kakashi than be with the purple haired woman that grinned evilly at her.


	12. Tori's Exhaustion and Kakashi's Return

Note: I only own my Original Characters; technically I do not even own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;)Now the real fun begins, just wait until you find out what I have cooked up for Tori and her friends! I hope you find it entertaining

Also, a happy note, Trapped has reached 1100 hits! YAY 100 Hits in a day (haha that rhymed)!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

**SINCE NO ENGLISH IS SPOKEN IN THIS CHAPTER EVERYTHING SPOKEN WILL BE "**like this"

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"This is doing no good, she's clueless!" Anko said to Ibiki, Tori growled

"I can't read Japanese! And I am not clueless!" Tori yelled to the purple haired woman.

"SHUT UP!" Ibiki yelled to the two bickering women "If she can't read than we just have to try a different method" He said, rubbing his temples in his annoyance to the women. Anko glared at Tori as Tori grinned in her accomplishment.

"You have any ideas on how to test her?" Anko asked

"Yes" Ibiki said and motioned for the two to follow him

* * *

"What?" Tori said, as she hid behind Ibiki from the Gai and his green jumpsuit clad minion

"You are going to fight them" Ibiki said, motioning to Gai's students

"Three against one isn't fair" Tori whined still not happy about the situation. Anko groaned before grabbing the back of Tori's jacket and throwing her out into the open "Neji-san!" Tori said happily pretending he wasn't on Gai's team. "How has Steven-san, Kevin-san, and Dan-san been treating you and your family?" She asked, totally ignoring the fact that Gai was crouching at the base of a tree trunk crying because Tori and her youthfulness was scared of him. Tenten looked at the older woman suspiciously, not really knowing what to think of her.

"Much better since you showed my family how to properly wake up Steven-san" Neji said, emotionlessly, Tenten tilted her head and Anko grinned

"Well, let's start the spar" Anko said evilly

"But three against one isn't fair!" Tori said again

"They are all Genin, I don't see what the problem is" Anko said. Tori glared at her before sighing.

Tori got into a comfortable kickboxing stance knowing she had to watch out for every single one of them, she also had to pretend she didn't know everything about the three's fighting style.

"Begin" Ibiki said and Tori dodged Rock Lee's kick to the head, using chakra to jump a safe distance away. Tori kept an eye on Tenten; she knew that she was going to get hit by the girl's wicked aim. Since Tori was distracted by Tenten she forgot about Neji and where he was positioned, he hit her in the left wrist with his gentle fist technique and Tori hissed.

"What the fuck was that?" Tori said, completely stopping the spar as she held her weird feeling limb, pretending once more that she didn't know about the technique already.

"It is the gentle fist technique" Neji said, smirking "I stopped the chakra flow to your left hand"

"Who does that?" Tori screamed, Tenten looked amused at the two's conversation as Lee talked to Tenten about Tori's youthfulness, Tenten ignoring him to watch the exchange between the two.

"It is my family's special technique" Neji said, now annoyed by the girl

"Why did the four of you stop?" Anko asked angrily "Keep going" Tori was happy that she was able to survive without the chakra to her left hand as she continuously dodged Neji's ongoing attack, ducking here and there when she heard Lee come from behind. Tori yelled in pain when kunai hit her back. She growled and began to fight Lee with her kickboxing style, jabbing him in the stomach before sending an uppercut into his jaw before jumping away from Neji and Tenten's attacks.

Tori felt her body's lack of energy and held up her hand "I give up" She said, falling to her knees as she took deep breaths

"What? Why?" Anko growled, annoyed that her fun in watching Tori get attacked was cut short

"I can't win" Tori said "If I fought the Mini-him" Tori said pointing to Rock Lee "One on one I would have a chance, he and I have a similar energy level and love for hand to hand combat, but that is not the case" Tori said "When combined with Neji-san whose attacks seal my chakra I cannot keep up with the mini-him and added with the girl who apparently never misses her target I am screwed and there is no possible way I can win" Tori said finishing with a nod.

"Good deduction skills" Anko muttered, annoyed at the woman

"Thank you Gai-san for allowing us to use your team for our experiment" Ibiki said before helping Tori up, she hissed when he applied to much pressure to a dark bruise forming on her forearm that she used to block one of Lee's attacks. "

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital"

* * *

"Congratulations Tori-san" Iruka said as he handed the woman her Konoha hitai-ate.

"I passed? How?" She asked

"You showed great Senjutsu skill" Ibiki said "Your ninjutsu needs a bit of help, but your Taijutsu kept you out of harm's way during most of the experiment" Ibiki said "We never covered Genjutsu, but we will, but nevertheless your abilities are on par with the Genin level, even without knowledge of basic Ninjutsu and Genjutsu"

"I am guessing I will be learning those soon?" Tori asked and Ibiki nodded.

* * *

Tori put her back against the tree trunk exhausted, deciding that tomorrow she was not going on a run, since it was unwise if her days were going to be like todays. Tori winced as she got herself up and limped over to Anko's apartment to collapse on the couch.

Tori awoke early in the morning and decided to start off with something stupid. She made an x with her fingers and said her son's favorite jutsu "Kage bunshin no jutsu" in a large display of smoke appeared ten versions of her. Tori grinned, feeling as if she had as about as much energy as she would if she had gone on a run and a spar. "Go to the library and teach yourself Japanese" Tori ordered her copies.

Tori decided that she was going to wake her host up, just to spite the woman.

* * *

With ten copies of herself learning how to read Japanese the first day, Tori could understand most Katakana characters, just not sentences. Tori was on the couch where she had released her jutsu and the information overload caused the girl to collapse. Tori barely slept that night, and when she did wake up she did the same jutsu and had her clones go out and teach themselves to read the difficult language.

By the end of the first week Tori had hardly slept but had finished learning how to read Hiragana and Katakana. Tori decided to spend the next week having her clones looking up and learning new jutsu, which in turn took quite a toll on the girl. When her clones were learning how to read when she called them back, yes she passed out, but since the clones were not using any chakra she would have the same amount to expend the next day on the clones. But Tori found that when her clones were using the chakra set aside for them when she called them back she not only was knocked out from the information, but was more exhausted than she usually was. Anko noticed before Tori did as she awoke to find the woman still asleep on the couch four days after Tori's decision to do jutsu instead of learning to read. Anko had realized that the woman was waking her p later and later after Tori's silent decision. Anko raised her eyebrow in confusion. Tori was always the first one awake. Tori took great pride in getting Anko awake in the morning, and here it was, ten o'clock in the morning and she was still asleep. Anko grinned mischievously, already thinking of how much fun her payback was going to be.

Anko kicked the couch "Wake up" Anko yelled, getting no response from the redhead woman still sleeping on the object. Anko growled before an evil smirk formed on her face and she went to her kitchen to fill a cup with water "Tori" she mimicked the woman when she woke her up "It's time to wake up" Anko said in a sickingly sweet sing song voice before dumping the water on the woman's face, grinning until a fireball zipped past her and landed on her dining room table. Anko yelped in surprise as she put out the fire before sneering at the still sleeping woman. In her anger she kicked the couch over. Tori roared before a whirlwind formed in the room and Anko was slammed into the door, the force sending her through the door and into the railing outside. Anko shook the shock off.

"What the hell is going on?" Ibiki said as he offered a hand to the woman, Anko took it as Ibiki looked inside the apartment

"I am just trying to wake her up" Anko admitted, annoyed with the entire situation. The whirlwind finally came to a stop and the two Jounin heard the snores coming from under the couch. Ibiki raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Is this what usually happens when you try to wake her up?"

"No, she usually wakes me up" Anko said angrily.

"Why don't we let her sleep for another hour then" Ibiki said "I'll treat you to breakfast" He said and led the woman away from her apartment

* * *

Tori moaned as the two Jounin pulled her out from under the couch and snapped before attempting to go under the couch again

"It is time for you to get UP!" Anko yelled as she pulled

"Lee me lone!" Tori yelled back, exhaustion firmly in her voice as she stopped trying to crawl under the couch to use them to form seals. Anko and Ibiki managed to dodge the fireball aimed for their heads and they gave each other a very confused look. Neither of them had shown her how to use a fireball jutsu or a whirlwind jutsu.

"One needs to grab her feet while the other one grabs her hands" Ibiki said

"Yeah, we can throw her under a cold shower to make sure she wakes up completely" Anko said, hiding her evil smirk as she glared at the woman underneath the toppled over couch that formed a make-shift tent for the woman who resumed her snoring. Anko left to turn the shower on before coming back to signal to Ibiki to pull her out from under the couch again. Tori roared in anger and Anko grabbed her hands when they were finally visible and the two of them picked up the thrashing woman to throw her in the shower. Tori opened her bloodshot turquoise eyes and glared at the two Jounin who looked accomplished as she stood up.

"Fuck you both" She said angrily before getting out of the shower and used her whirlwind jutsu to dry herself off, smirking when she got the two Jounin soaked from the water coming off of her. Tori left the room, barely taking in the damage that the living room had taken, not even noticing that the kitchen counter was still on fire, the flames licked up the wall to the ceiling. Tori growled and stomped down the stairs and to the training grounds as she waited for the other two Jounin.

* * *

Unknown to the two Jounin, Tori still had her clones out and they were still busy learning the jutsus they had found, making Tori's chakra alarmingly low, and when the clones used the last of their chakra Tori collapsed, barely dodging the katana Anko was using

"What the hell?" Anko yelled in anger that her pupil passed out. She looked at Ibiki who looked as shocked as she did

* * *

After that day Ibiki and Anko let the woman sleep, surprised that she slept for over an entire day, when Kakashi finally came over to pick her up. He observed the damage to the apartment and Anko's seething face.

"What happened, why is Tori-san still asleep?"

"We want to know the same thing!" Anko yelled at the man "She did that when I tried to wake her up at ten in the morning a couple days ago, she fell asleep again that day when I was training her!" Anko yelled, before jabbing Kakashi in the chest "You are paying for the damage to my apartment" Kakashi put up his hands in an effort to show the angry woman that he was not a threat. "You get to wake her up" Anko seethed before going back to her room

"How long has she been sleeping?" Kakashi asked

"Over a day" Anko scowled before slamming her door. Kakashi went to Tori slowly before lightly pushing her hair off her face. He crouched down next to her and calmly said

"Tori-san, time to wake up" He said, brushing his fingertips lightly against her cheek

"Kashi?" Tori murmured as her eyes fluttered open, still bloodshot

"Morning sleepy head" Kakashi said as he crinkled his only visible eye

"Ow was you ission?" Tori said as she yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she stretched.

"My C-rank mission was more like an A-rank" Kakashi admitted as he grabbed her items and helped her up, worried when she couldn't stand up straight and keep her balance. He brought her close to him and helped her walk to his house where he had her sit on his couch "What happened, why are you so tired?" He asked as he crouched in front of her, looking up into her tired bloodshot eyes.

"I was using clones to learn to read and learn new jutsu" Tori admitted through a yawn. "It was a stupid idea" Tori admitted as she went to lie on his couch and curl up into a ball to fall back asleep

"How long were you doing that?"

"The entire time you were away" Tori admitted before falling into a light slumber. Kakashi sighed and took out a blanket from his linen closet to put on top of her body.

* * *

She awoke three hours late rot the realization from her brain that Kakashi was back and she needed her to get her bet money to pay for her boots. Kakashi raised an eyebrow when she fell off the couch to clumsily make her way to the door and go out, deciding to follow her to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"You!" She yelled to the two bored Chuunin waiting by the gates who winced when they realized who it was "Owe me money" She said as she swayed a bit. The two Chuunins moaned before fishing out the Ryou they owed her

"How did you know that team seven's C-rank mission would turn A-rank?" One asked her

"Intuition, my friend" Tori said as she grabbed the money from his hand "Intuition" She said before her brain decided to sleep and she fell backwards, Kakashi catching her before she hit the ground. The two Chuunins raised an eyebrow and Kakashi sighed as he picked her up bridal style and brought her back to his house. Thoughts racing through his mind of how she knew that he was going on a C-rank mission that would turn A-rank.


	13. Guess Who's Scared of the Bipolar Nara?

Note: I only own my Original Characters; technically I do not even own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;)Now the real fun begins, just wait until you find out what I have cooked up for Tori and her friends! I hope you find it entertaining

Thank you to my lovely reviewers from the last chapter: Sweetdemon95, Ninja's Trio Best, and chibichibi98!

I made this chapter extra long, mainly so I am more motivated to continue this story but also because of the three reviews I got on the last chapter YAY! That and you guys are awesome, I felt bad for not updating in such a long time but I just started school on the 7th and have been busy with homework and stuff. But yeah, enjoy the extra long chapter!

Also, a happy note, Trapped has reached 1700 hits! YAY!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Holy crap!" Tori yelled in fake realization as Kakashi grabbed the yellow book away from the woman "YOU read porn? I am disappointed" Tori said smirking. Oh how she awaited the day she could annoy Kakashi "No wonder you said I wouldn't like it" Tori said knowingly as she sat on his bed. Kakashi looked at her suspiciously

"You are not screaming at me" He noted

"Why would I?"

"Because I read porn in front of you and my students" Kakashi said thoroughly confused

"Glad to know you think it is wrong and you should be yelled at for it" Tori commented with her index finger pointed in the air "But if you haven't noticed, most of my friends are guys, and in all honesty, aside from James, the fact that the books are the only thing you own that is perverted you are above my friends in matureness" Tori said. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the girl, noting the fact the man was still confused she continued "Kevin and Steven both have posters everywhere of women in provocative positions, Dan has a porn collection he shows off to his guests in pride, you and your room are clean, and have nothing provocative save for the books" Tori said. Kakashi looked surprised

"And James-san?"

"James has a girlfriend, remember?" Tori said, and Kakashi looked at Tori in shock

"Want to explain this intuition thing you were talking about?"

"Not particularly" Tori said as she left his room.

* * *

"Naru-chan those are herbs not weeds" Tori chastised the boy softly, and Naruto heaved a big sigh

"I hate D-rank missions" he whined

"You have no right to complain Naru-chan, you got to leave the village and do an A-rank mission disguised as a C-rank, I have only done D-rank" Tori said before glaring at Kakashi momentarily "And I am tired of D-rank missions" Tori said pointedly to the man, who sighed before turning a page in his book.

* * *

"Hey Tori-san" Naruto said to the woman seated next to him at Ichiraku ramen as she hurriedly ate her ramen in pure delight

"Yeah" Tori said in-between bowls, grabbing the next one eagerly

"Have you ever wondered what is under Kakashi-sensei's mask?" Tori stopped her slurping and looked down at Minato, before continuing to slurp and said

"Not really" Naruto looked shocked

"But Tori-san, you live with Kakashi-sensei; you can go through his things and find baby pictures or something, what if he has fish-lips?"

"If he had fish-lips you would see it from his profile with his mask on" Tori said, and sighed dreamily at what really was under his mask "And by now Kakashi-san has probably hid all of his baby pictures and any evidence he had in the house of him without a mask" Tori said knowingly as she patted the puppy on his head, and his tail began to wag in his seat on her lap happily. Naruto looked confused "And I am not going to be a part of any attempt to find out what he looks like without his mask" Tori said to the pouting boy before finishing off her bowl of ramen and motioning for no more to the owner. She fished out her winnings from her latest bet and handed the owner what she owed "I'll see you tomorrow Naru-chan, bright and early" she said smiling as she allowed Minato to jump to the ground before she got up, and headed to the shoe store

"Ah! There you are!" the shoe maker said happily, producing nearly an exact replica of her Doc Martins. Tori squealed in delight and threw off her ninja sandals

"I don't understand how people stand those" she said pointing to the regular style and putting on her new boots, sighing in the knowledge she would never get rocks and pebbles, dirt and dust, on her feet again. "Thank you they are perfect" Tori said as she twirled around in them and gratefully paid the man

"It was no problem, and a great challenge, come back if you want another pair"

"Oh I will!" Tori said as she grabbed her other two pairs of shoes and ran off to Kakashi's house, Minato barking and running behind the happy woman

* * *

"You seem happy" Kakashi noted

"My boots were finished" Tori said as she happily crashed next to him on the couch "How many times have you read that book?"

"Many"

"You haven't sparred with me in forever" Tori complained and he glanced at her briefly before turning the page of his book "Please?" Tori pleaded

"You just had a mission"

"And then I ate, now I have energy again" Tori noted "If you don't want to spar can you teach me some jutsu?" Tori asked and Kakashi ignored her. "I will allow you to sleep for as long as you want tomorrow" Tori said. Kakashi shook his head no

"I won't because I have to watch you and Naruto do your work-out" Tori let out a grumbled sigh of frustration and frowned at the man ignoring her. "I will train you if you tell me how you always win your bets"

"Fine." Tori said smirking "I always win because I only place bets I know I'll win" Tori said fast as she grabbed his arm and pulled him off the couch "Now teach me" He gave her a light glare

"You know what I mean" He said as he looked down at her. She sighed in defeat

"Never mind" she said as she walked past him and toward her room dejectedly.

Tori sighed as she collapsed on her bed and began thinking

Naruto was right in his suspicion that Tori would want to know what is under Kakashi's mask. Even in her world she would dream of the masked-man without the god-forsaken mask on his handsome face. She sighed and rolled to her side. She supposed the only reason why Kakashi seemed so unique in the series, besides Minato, of course, is the fact that he was so aloof, he could be totally serious, and completely hilarious the next moment. He was impossible to read and a complete mystery, and as part of that huge mystery he wore that mask, for some unknown reason. Why does he wear the mask though? The real question is though: Would he be so appealing if the mystery was lifted, and the mask was discarded?

Tori growled at the thoughts and left her room and made sure to stomp over to his room.

She was shocked at how absolutely stubborn he was.

If he wasn't going to teach her jutsu than she was going to teach herself some, the determined thought blared into Tori's mindset and she stomped back to her room carrying a mountain of books. Kakashi noticed her from his peripheral and smiled lightly, glad that she was taking training into her own hands. His smile was wiped off his face when he heard a series of pops though and sighed, she was using bunshins again. He closed his only visible eyes and griped the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh

Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Kakashi knocked on the wood overlay of the door before sliding it open, looking very unhappy when he saw twelve Toris studying his jutsu books. He gave a long sigh before speaking

"Get rid of the clones and let's head over to the training area" the Toris gave him a fox like grin and eleven of them poofed away as the remaining Tori ran up to him and hugged him quickly

"Thank you!" She said happily before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his house "Let's go!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, already regretting giving in to the woman. However, he did not want Anko's apartment's example to go to waste, he could not afford to allow Tori to run her body ragged and destroy his house when he attempted to get her out of bed.

* * *

Four Months Later

* * *

"We are actually going to the Chuunin exams" Naruto said in wonder and Tori nodded as she put her hands behind her head. She knew she was not going into the Chuunin exams because of the three man team limit thing. Besides, she didn't want to run into Orochimaru, or deal with Sakura and Sasuke during the second part of the exam, so she was happy to stand this one out. Tori stayed on the outskirts of the group and barely paid attention to them, already knowing what was going to happen. She left them at the bottom of the stairs and climbed up to the third level and met Kakashi there.

"Sorry Tori, I can't let you in" Kakashi said over his book. Tori faked being hurt

"Why not?"

"You were being taught by one of the proctors" Kakashi said and Tori slumped her shoulders.

"Tori-san! There you are!" Naruto yelled up the staircase and Tori smiled softly at her son, ruffling his hair slightly

"Good luck" She said softly as she headed down the stairs

"Aren't you taking the exam?"

"Nope, two of the proctors used to teach me, so I am not allowed" Tori said winking at a glaring Kakashi. She grabbed Naruto's shirt and whispered into his ear "Don't worry about the first part, Ibiki-sensei just wants to get under your skin" She winked at him before adding "I know you can do it, you are going to be Hokage!" She said happily and Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Why do you encourage him?" Sasuke mumbled as Naruto was fully pumped and walked up the stairs the rest of the way

"You'll find out later Sasuke-_chan_" Tori said, enjoying watching the boy as he winced at the familiar honorific that she added to his name. She walked down the stairs and out of the building and waited for Kakashi

"You don't seem that upset" Kakashi said to her, and she shrugged

"The first part is probably a written test, and I don't know any Kanji so I would be completely lost" Tori said

"How did you know both Anko and Ibiki are proctors?"

"Intuition" Tori said quickly, grinning at Kakashi's I'm-Not-Amused face

"Want to expand on that"

"Nope" Tori said as she began to walk towards his house

"I need to meet with the other Jounin" Kakashi said

"Okay, I'll keep myself busy" Tori said happily as she entered his house, turning to close the door she found that he was already gone. She shrugged and thought of what was to happen next in Naruto's world

Tori smirked as the thought of betting with the Jounins over who would become Chuunin rushed into her mind, causing her to evilly rub her hands together in delight.

Tori went into Kakashi's room and grabbed some books, Minato jumped up from his laying position on Kakashi's bed when he saw her come in and rushed to her side. Tori sat on his bed and the puppy jumped into her lap and Tori pet the small dog, cracking a book open on jutsus to read as she did so.

Kakashi found her an hour later taking a nap with Minato beside her on his bed. Kakashi rolled his eyes as he left his room, eyeing the sleeping woman once more as an unseen small smile found its way on his face. For someone so stubborn and mysterious, Tori looked so peaceful and innocent when she slept.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to stay with Anko while you train that Sasuke-teme" Tori yelled in anger, the thought of staying with Anko made her blood boil, not again, not ever "Why can't you train Naruto?" Tori asked indignantly

"Because I have the Sharingan, as does Sasuke"

"But he is such a little douche bag" Tori complained. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the term

"What is a douche bag?"

"Never mind" Tori said, as she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her "Can I stay with the Nara's instead?"

"I'll have to ask" Kakashi said as he still looked confused at the term she used

"Where is Naruto?" Tori said, anger dissipating "And who is training him?"

* * *

Tori dragged her son away from the Shinobi that would later become Konohamaru's sensei

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked

"To an old friend that owes me big time" Tori said as she dragged Naruto to the closest hot springs

"Jiraiya-teme" Tori yelled at the peeping man, who jumped and put his hands in front of him defensively

"Tori-san, how nice to see you again, I was just doing" Jiraiya gulped "research, and I need you to keep it down a bit" Jiraiya said and Tori glared at him.

"Teach him" Tori said as she pushed Naruto towards the old man, he raised an eyebrow

"Why should I teach the gaki?"

"Because if you owe me big time for getting me trapped here" Tori said flatly "And if you don't I'll scream" Tori said and Jiraiya glared at her

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Show him the Sexy No Jutsu" Tori said to Naruto, who looked wide-eyed at the woman

"How do you know about that jutsu?"

"Just show him Naru-chan" Tori said, her glare going to the boy, who gulped and did as was told

Jiraiya's eyes popped out of his head and he fell backward from the force of his nose bleed as the female naked Naruto winked at him seductively.

"So, are you going to train him?"

"Sure"

* * *

"It is wonderful to have another woman in the house" Nara Yoshino said happily "Shikamaru stop stomping around the house" She yelled over her shoulder. Tori's eyes went wide at Yoshino's bipolar attitude. She looked back at Tori with a smile on her face once more. Tori attempted a weak smile and now knew why Shikamaru would hide from his mother "Would you like to help me cook?" She asked the redhead and Tori nodded weakly, afraid of the woman

Claire had exceeded Tori's expectations with the Japanese language, and could now speak almost fluent Japanese, and could read Katakana and basic Hiragana. James stayed near Claire for the most part unless Yoshino was around in which place he took off hiding. The two were wearing basic Japanese clothes, Claire in somewhat modern shinobi wear and James wearing what he could find that fit his personality.

From what the two had said, they had not seen Steven, Dan, or Kevin in a while and hoped that the Hyuugas had not killed them.

* * *

Shikaku took a liking to Tori, since he had figured out the truth, and when the Chuunin exams came along he offered to take her with the other Jounin. Tori couldn't refuse the offer as her money making scheme was forefront in her mind and happily said goodbye to Claire and James as they went off to find the three boys 'enslaved' by the Hyuugas.

Once sitting Tori started her ploy for instant money

"So, Shikaku-san, who do you think is going to become Chuunin?" Tori said loudly as she flipped through the small book of the genin competing

"Shikamaru-chan and Sasuke-san are good candidates" Shikaku said "Maybe this Sabaku no Gaara, and Hyuuga Neji"

"Care to bet on that?" Tori asked slyly

"Who do you think is going to become Chuunin Tori-san?"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"That's it?" Asuma asked looking behind him at the woman, and Tori had to stop from smirking, she had gotten the attention of nearly all the Konoha Jounin sensei's that were near her. "I mean I know Shikamaru-san is intelligent but you think the others competing won't become Chuunin?"

"Nope," Tori said "Just Shikamaru-san, care to join the wager?" Tori asked

"I have 20 on Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke" Asuma said

"I'll bet 40 on Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino and this Sabaku No Gaara" Kurenai said

"I'll bet 60 on the four I said earlier" Shikaku said and Tori nodded

"100 on Nara Shikamaru" Tori said and the other Jounin glanced at her as the other bets flooded in, and Tori had to hold in her grin as the betting price got higher and higher. Tori groaned as the Procter began the Chuunin exams, the price getting up to 340 per bet. But yet, Tori reminded herself, she was going to be raking in a lot of money because of this.

Despite her bet Tori cheered like mad for Naruto and cheered happily when he beat the Hyuuga, the other Jounin around her in mild shock

* * *

"What did I miss?" Kakashi asked when he finally showed up

"You missed the bets" Tori said and he eyed her evilly as she smiled innocently

"Bets?"

"Yep"

"Who are you betting on?"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"That's it?"

"Yep"

"And sadly enough he lost his battle"

"The battle means nothing" Tori said "The bet was on who becomes Chuunin" Tori said and the Jounin glared at her as she smirked. Kakashi shook his head and whispered in her ear

"I am going to find out one of these days"

"No you won't" Tori said knowingly "Because the only way I am going to tell you is by showing you, and that is physically impossible in your world" Tori said, ignoring the battle between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku No Gaara

The stadium shook and Tori fell into Kakashi's arms as the two looked over to the battle between the teenagers

Feathers began floating down in the stadium and Kakashi quickly dispelled them away as the attacks began. One began fighting with Tori and she had a tough time deflecting the quickness of their kunai before losing her balance over the railing and falling.

"Ahh" Tori yelled as she toppled over

"Tori" Kakashi yelled, getting there too late as an inch was between his hand and the tips of her fingers.

"Well this is great" Tori said bitterly as she fell "I'm dead, hear that? I'm dead, beam me up Uzumaki" Nothing happened and Tori looked over to see her five friends huddled together in fear. Tori felt guilty, they were here because of her. It was then that Tori felt like she was ripped from her body

* * *

"_Get down there and help my baby" Kushina said angrily_

"_Help my baby" Tori mocked the woman who preceded top glare at her "Have you thought about the five people I came from my world with? They have no chakra and are now in danger; I need to go help them before your baby"_

"_Would the Hiraishin help?" Minato said, standing beside Kushina_

"_It would if I had the stupid character in my worl- My journal! It's in my journal!" Tori said happily, which caused Minato to grin_

"_Don't smile at her" Kushina yelled as she smacked him in his stomach_

"_But Kushina" Minato said to the woman he loved "She acts just like you and looks like you, and didn't you say she was you?" He whined, causing Tori to smile_

"_She is not me!" Kushina yelled "So don't treat her like she's me"_

"_Can I get the Hiraishin?" Tori asked politely in between the bickering of the two lovebirds. Minato looked at Kushina as she nodded once as she glared sideways at Tori_

"_You get back to this world and protect our son" Kushina said as Minato touched Tori's forehead with his index and middle finger_

"_Be safe" Minato said as she felt herself falling back into her body_

"_And don't expect our help again!" Kushina yelled after her

* * *

_

Tori gasped as she came to and flipped so she skidded down the wall, using chakra to slow the fall as she assessed the situation below her. Fights between Konoha shinobi against sound and sand were happening below and Tori had to somehow get over to her friends. Tori sighed; her happiness of their ignorance would soon be over as she supposed the best idea was to simply run along the wall sideways.

Jumping the railing she found her five friends huddled together and surrounded by enemy shinobi.

Tori took out her kunai when Claire's eyes widened

"Tori no!" She yelled, and one of the shinobi turned and Tori was brought back as their kunai clashed with hers

"What makes a weak little girl think that you can actually fight me?" He taunted and Tori glared at him, her anger rising.

The other men laughed and Steven yelled at her

"They are too strong for you Tori" He yelled in nearly perfect Japanese. Tori was actually proud of her friends for learning the language and her resolve to help them set in her mind and she glared even harder at her opponent and was still being pushed back from the man. Tori tried to get a good footing but she continued to be pushed backwards. She put everything into pushing him back when the realization that he was too strong for her finally kicked in and she shut her eyes as she grew even angrier at herself at the situation that she was in that she was too weak to save her friends.

The chakra around her slowly turned red and licked her face like flames. The man she was fighting gaped at her as the force of this new chakra began pushing him back. She opened her eyes to a glare at the man showing red eyes that were vibrant and violent against her pale skin as she scowled, showing the fangs that seemed to have just appeared in her mouth. The man looked taken aback as she pushed him back with enough force to send him flying into his friend. The man looked at him in confusion before noticing the woman that whose chakra seemed to explode around her Claire and Steven looked horrified and confused as the other three looked behind them to have the same look on their faces. Steven whipped out his phone and began recording as the two shinobi closest to Tori began to do handseals and threw a jutsu at her. Tori did her own handseals and threw an air rocket at the two men that were coming to help the other two of their comrades. She easily dodged their jutsu and used their bodies as a jumping point to get closer to her friends, which were all huddled and clutching each other as Tori began doing the handseals necessary to use the Hiraishin and reached out her hand, as the thought of her world and her journal were in the forefront of her mind. Claire reached out her hand as James pulled her back. Tori grabbed onto Claire's hand and together they felt the pull of their world as they travelled back to it.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks as he looked at the area where the six were just at. He began to battle the four that Tori and her friends left.

The six toppled over Tori's desk and Steven and Dan hit their heads on the ground as Tori and James hit their head on the wall. The desk cracked under the sudden weight of six people and the six groaned.

"What happened?" Claire asked

"We are home" Tori said, she was back to normal.

"What the hell are you" Steven asked accusingly as he quickly stood and got away from the redhead. Dan and Kevin followed his example. James got in front of Claire.

"Your eyes were red and you had fangs" Dan said, slightly shaking

"Fire was engulfing your body" Kevin said accusingly

"The evil aura that was coming off your body was crippling" James said, still standing in front of Claire.

"But she brought us home" Claire said, attempting to get in front of James so she could show her support for Tori

"She has chakra" Steven said, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead

"Yes I do" Tori said "And if I told you before you would have treated me like this"

"You were acting like a Jinchuuriki" James said

"Because I am"

"I'm out of here" Steven said as he left the room, Kevin looking at Tori disgusted before leaving as well. Dan still shook from the shock and the fear

"Kyuubi, right?" James said and Tori nodded sadly

"I had a feeling this was going to happen, which is why I didn't tell you before" Tori said and Dan shook his head

"Then I guess we really aren't friends" he said before leaving as well. Tori could feel tears running down her cheeks and Claire finally got past James and engulfed her in a hug

"Don't worry, James and I are still your friends and always will" Claire said and Tori gripped Claire's shirt tightly as she cried. James looked taken aback, but agreed with Claire, Tori had done nothing to hurt them; everything she did was to protect and help. Steven, Kevin and Dan were idiots.

"No more secrets" James said "Spill everything"

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina" Tori said

"Great" James said, his hand to his forehead "No wonder you didn't say anything"


	14. Fun in Her World

Note: I only own my Original Characters; technically I do not even own Tori… haha yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are better explained and some mysteries are answered if you hadn't figured them out already from the previous chapter ;)Now the real fun begins, just wait until you find out what I have cooked up for Tori and her friends! I hope you find it entertaining

Thank you to my lovely reviewers from the last chapter: Sweetdemon95, Ninja's Trio Best, and chibichibi98!

I made this chapter extra long, mainly so I am more motivated to continue this story but also because of the three reviews I got on the last chapter YAY! That and you guys are awesome, I felt bad for not updating in such a long time but I just started school on the 7th and have been busy with homework and stuff. But yeah, enjoy the extra long chapter!

Also, a happy note, Trapped has reached 1800 hits! YAY!

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

Note: Because of the error 2 message going on throughout Fanfiction I will tell the secrets of my success on how to update (which I got off of a forum).

Step 1: Go to the story you want to update, right where you get the stupid error

Step 2: Click on the url where it says "Property" and change it to "content" making sure not to delete any of the periods and crap next to it

Step 3: Update your story as normal

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Tori pressed her back against the wall, her two guns cocked and loaded as she used her hearing to count how many footsteps were coming her way.

She flailed on the ground when too much weight pressed against her neck. She looked up to see Kakashi and for once in the two weeks she had been back in her world something good had happened. Tori could cry. Five shots rang in Tori's ears and she grabbed the masked man and jumped back to the wall, cursing herself for leaving her guns on the floor where she landed

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked, and Tori made a mental note of five distinct footsteps running towards them

"No time to explain, get ready to run on the count of 3" Tori said, getting ready to dive for the two guns on the ground in front of her "1, 2, 3" Tori Said and dived, using the momentum to have her slide as she calculated the distance and the angle of the guns in her hand with her targets and fired, hitting all five dead in the chest. She rolled over her shoulder and pivoted her foot and ran down the hallway, the shots fired sure to bring a new light for her enemy on her location. She stopped, pressing her back to the wall when she got to another corner and listened, thankful she didn't hear anything and decided to take a right, putting the safety back on the guns and putting them so they rested on her belt she did seals for a signature jutsu and a kunai of wind appeared in her wind. Kakashi kept up with her chakra charged running, still very confused on the situation. Tori let the kunai fly at the security camera and came to a quick stop at a door that had the name "Armory" written on it. Tori took the bobby pin securing her bangs from her face and picked the lock. Once open she created some bunshins who went different ways from the armory door and she pulled Kakashi inside, locking the door behind him

"What is going on?" He repeated and Tori put her finger to her lips as her eyes followed the noise of footsteps as they came towards the door and away from it.

"Not here, once we are in a safe place I will tell you" Tori said as she began loading her person with m9 after m9; and loaded her pockets until they could hold no more of the 9 millimeter bullets needed for the guns. Tori grabbed holster for two more guns and a bulletproof vest which she clipped on ten grenades and slid a knife in the pocket on the inside of the vest. Tori began placing the character for the Hiraishin just in case before grabbing the confused man and whisking away, without the handseals, into her hideout.

"What is going on?" Kakashi repeated for the third time as Tori started a fire, standing she engulfed the man in a hug as she began to cry, confusing the man about the situation further

"Steven, Dan and Kevin turned on me" Tori managed to get out "They stabbed me in the back" Tori continued "Steven somehow got a video of me doing a jutsu and showed the government, because of his friends in high places, and his techie friends they believed the video and want to bring me in so that I can either be a weapon for the government, or be a test subject" Tori said. Kakashi looked shocked

"What about Clair and James?"

"They were brought in for questioning three days after they attempted to capture me and I haven't seen them since" Tori said "The worst part is that they are saying I am a serial killer over the news, and that if anyone sees me they are to call the FBI" Tori said with her head in her hands She looked up at the man who looked confused again "Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"How was I supposed to know you used the Hiraishin?" Kakashi asked "It took me awhile to find Jiraiya anyway" He said "You are not going to ask about Naruto?"

"Has Sasuke left the village yet?" Tori asked, and watched as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her "I will take that as a yes. Naruto's spirit is hurt, but he will be fine" Tori said, as she put a pot on the fire and poured two bottles of water in it. "Want some ramen?" Tori asked, sniffing and wiping her eyes. Kakashi shook his head no.

Kakashi noticed ten bunshin of hers practicing different jutsus.

* * *

_Tori finally got her motorcycle in her garage when she noticed a black vehicle in front of her house. One of the men in the car picked up a walkie-talkie and Tori shut her garage door, unzipped her jacket and placed it on the hook with her keys in the zippered pocket. She took the set of keys off the hook and unlocked the door to her house, locking it once she was inside as a knock on her door occurred. Tori put her keys in her pocket and opened the door_

"_Tori Uzumaki?" One of the men in a black suit and black sunglasses asked_

"_Yes" Tori asked suspiciously_

"_You need to come with us" He said and grabbed her arm. Tori used a bit of chakra to push the man off_

"_What is this about?" Tori asked confused_

"_Does this look familiar?" The man asked and showed her a video of Tori shooting two men off with an air rocket. Tori blanched_

"_How did you get that?" Tori asked as he grabbed her arm_

"_Classified information" He said as he dragged her to the car_

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_Classified information" He said and Tori used chakra again to get away and did the handseals needed to do the Hiraishin._

_Tori landed on her journal and grabbed a backpack and shoved some clothes in them and threw the journal in her closet, taking a piece of paper and quickly jotting down the character for 'genjutsu' and sticking it on the closet door. She heard two sets of footsteps go up the stairs and Tori opened her window and slipped out on the roof, nimbly jumping down to the small patio below and jumping the fence into the neighbor's yard. Tori ran across their yard and over their neighbor's fence before heading towards the street and taking off in a quick run, using chakra to go even faster. _

_Tori went through alleys and took shortcuts and used the roofs of houses to her advantage to lose her scent before landing in front of Claire's house. Tori cautiously looked around before knocking on the door_

"_Tori?" Claire asked and Tori slipped inside_

"_The FBI wants me" Tori said and James came into the foyer_

"_What's going on?"_

"_The FBI are after Tori" Claire said, worried for her friend_

"_Why?"_

"_They had a video of me doing a jutsu in Naruto's world" Tori said and James paled_

"_That would be Steven" James said "He had a cell phone and was recording you" he said and Claire gasped_

"_That's horrible, how could he do that to Tori?" Claire asked. Tori put her hand to her forehead in despair._

"_Uh, we got company" James said as he looked out the window. Tori paled_

"_What am I going to do?" Tori asked and James pulled her into the garage when their doorbell rang. Claire opened the door_

"_Here" James said, as he opened a safe and handed Tori a gun "Take this and this" he said, handing her a tent "Go out into one of the hills, like the forest like area behind South Elementary and lay low for a day or two, go out the back door there" he said "When things get quiet" he said and Tori forced herself to stay calm_

"_James hunny, these nice gentlemen want to talk to you" Claire yelled and James hugged the shocked girl_

"_Good luck he said before heading towards the front door_

"_Coming" he said and gave Tori a reassuring smile._

_Tori watched as the two were forced into the black car and she took off towards South Elementary.

* * *

_

"I need to go save James and Claire" Tori said "They were taken because of me" she said "I tried to find them, but I can't figure out where the FBI took them" Tori said in distress. Kakashi sat next to her and put an arm over her shoulder.

* * *

_Tori used a Hiraishin character to break into a gun shop at night successfully and she picked up a newspaper from the trash before heading back to her safe place in the woods. In the light of her small fire Tori read that three local men made millions recently, and the pictures shown were Dan, Kevin, and Steven's. Tori growled and threw the newspaper in the fire_

"_Backstabbers" Tori said bitterly before putting the fire out.

* * *

_

Tori's acute hearing heard many footsteps coming towards her.

"Crap" she said as she grabbed some stuff "They found me" Kakashi nodded and in a flash of some handseals Tori and Kakashi were back in Konoha Tori relaxed almost instantly, even though the village was in near destruction

* * *

_Tori used the Hiraishin to get back in her room and she grabbed her old military pants and some wife beaters. She quickly entered her bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush and hair ties and a couple bobby pins and used the mirror to put her hair in a high ponytail and used the bobby pins to keep her bangs out of her face. Glad she still had the shinobi grade boots she dressed herself in the outfit and went downstairs to grab some food. She was going to raid a local penitentiary to see if the FBI was keeping Claire and James there, and if not, she could at least raid their armory. Tori checked the two guns in her disposal, recently cleaned and loaded and took a deep breath before using the Hiraishin to get herself near the prison

* * *

_

"I never thought I would like this world better" Tori said truthfully, earning a stern look from Kakashi. "What, the ramen is better here" Tori defended herself and watched Kakashi roll his eyes. "Where is Naruto?"

"He is off to find Tsunade-sannin"

"Oh yay"

"When are you going to tell me?"

"When I feel like it and you are in my world again" Tori said as she waved to the Chuunin and the thought of the bets came into her mind. She pivoted and faced Kakashi

* * *

_Tori decided it was best to create her own jutsu, anything small would help, and the fourth day back she used ten bunshins to begin, and she never let them off, knowing that the second she did, her world would end because of her exhaustion. _

_Tori learned to use the Kyuubi's chakra as well as her own for the bunshins, and since she only had a small part of the Kyuubi, she did not have to worry so much about going out of control._

_Just in case she used the same seal that Jiraiya used on Naruto on the chakra paper that Ibiki told her was good to keep on hand at all times. She was glad she listened to the man.

* * *

_

Tori yawned and nearly fell over as the first of her bunshin disappeared in the other world, their exhaustion reaching Tori. Kakashi caught her and brought her to her feet. Tori could barely stand

"What's happening?" Kakashi asked

"My bunshins are disappearing in the other wor-" She said as her eyes fluttered and she fell towards the ground again. Kakashi grabbed her and picked her up before bringing her to his house, and set her gently on her bed. He tucked her in, all the while worried about her. Before she only used the bunshins for a straight week, at night, for her to use the bunshins day and night for who knows how long could be disastrous for her. He tucked some stray hairs behind her ear before closing the sliding door gently.

* * *

"Kashi?" Tori mumbled and Kakashi looked up from his book where he was reading. She looked horrible. Tori had already been sleeping for two days straight and she still looked exhausted and tired

"You okay?" He asked

"I woke up and I can't go back to sleep" She mumbled and Kakashi looked worried again "Can I lie down next to you?" Tori asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Kakashi nodded and made room for the woman next to him. Tori stumbled over to the bed, tripping on her own feet, and laid on her side next to him. Kakashi watched as she slowly fell asleep again and began to lightly snore. Minato jumped up and nestled himself between his two owners

"She's cute isn't she?" Minato said softly as he buried his nose under his paw.

"I don't know how Minato-sensei dealt with her Biscuit" Kakashi admitted and the dog laughed, looking at his original owner

"I thought you said Minato-san was scared of Kushina-san" Biscuit said one eye open to Kakashi "And in that case Tori-san treats you better than Kushina-san did to Minato-san" He said before closing his eye and taking a nap. Kakashi nodded "Besides" Biscuit said as he yawned "Tori-san may be Kushina-san, but they grew up differently, so technically they are not the same person anymore"

"Mmm" Kakashi said to the dog's logic and pet the puppy in between the ears, which had him wag his tail

"Besides" Biscuit said as he yawned again "I like her, what happened in her world?"

"Her friends turned on her; she is a criminal for no reason in her world now"

"Well that just means that she will stay here longer" the puppy said a light snore from the dog soon spread throughout the room and Kakashi began reading once more, glancing at Tori at different intervals.

* * *

Tori awoke two days later feeling still tired, but at least not as exhausted. She felt a weight on her middle and nearly had a heart attack when she realized she was lying next to Kakashi and his arm was around her protectively. With her face a bright red and her brain in shock she just laid there, looking at the masked man as thoughts of what he looked like without his mask played in her hand. Without thinking it through her hands grabbed the material and slowly moved down.

Tori squeaked when his eye opened and he was immediately on top of her. Tori felt trapped, but yet, though she would not admit it to the man, she kind of liked it.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Pulling off my mask is nothing?" Kakashi asked, and watched as her face went a deeper shade of red

"I-I" She stammered

"I will make you a deal" He said, placing his forehead on hers and enjoying the look of shock on her face when he said "I will let you see what is under my mask" Her jaw went slack and she grinned

"Really?"

"Yes, if you tell me how you know what is going to happen before they do" Kakashi said and she glared at him.

"Have they announced who is Chuunin yet?" She asked and watched as he lightly glared at her

"Yes"

"…And?"

"Nara Shikamaru was the only Chuunin"

"Ha! Yes, money here I come" she said as she pushed him off of her and rushed off to go collect. Kakashi shook his head and followed her, a safe distance behind mind you, but following just the same. He had to admit, some of the faces the Jounin made when she appeared in front of them were amusing to the masked man. Ibiki nearly feinted. Anko cried as she handed over the money.

"You do know they will never bet with you again" Kakashi noted

"Yeah, but there are still others that will" Tori said as she skipped happily to his house.

* * *

Tsunade gawked at the redhead in front of her as she waved innocently

"What?" the new Hokage asked, very confused

"Hi, I'm Tori" She said, still smiling innocently


	15. Giving The Talk

Hi all! Sorry this took so much time to get out, but school does that to people. So here is the next installment and I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Tori, but I do claim anyone that comes from her world besides her.

A special thank you to: Fk306 animelover, sweetdemon95, and Narcoleptic-Since-89 for reviewing, Thank you so much it makes me so happy to see that you enjoy this story enough to actually review and I really do appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"How is this possible?" Tsunade asked and Tori groaned

"You haven't read my file?" Tori asked in a groan, she really didn't feel like repeating herself, Tsunade glared at the woman, who in turn returned the glare. Naruto looked in between the two confused and Jiraiya laughed awkwardly.

* * *

Tori grabbed Naruto and led him to Kakashi's house, mindful of the raised eyebrow and quiet question coming from the man.

"Okay Naru-chan I have something very important to tell you" Tori said seriously and Naruto looked at the woman in slight confusion "I know who your parents are" Tori said and watched as Naruto's mouth went slack slightly "Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, his actual name was Namikaze Minato." Tori said as Naruto took in the information

"My father was the Yondaime?" Naruto asked in wonder and Tori couldn't help but smile, he looked just like Minato when he found out Kushina was pregnant with the look of absolute wonder and pride on his face.

"Yep, and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a spitfire of a woman from the Whirlpool country" Tori said "She was a Jinchuuriki too" Tori said and Naruto looked shocked "Yes, she was the container of the Kyuubi as well, she died when it left her body after you were born" Tori said sadly

"And my father sealed it inside me"

"Yep"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you are about to go on a trip with Jiraiya and I want you to know your roots, besides, it is because of Jiraiya that you have your name and he was your father's sensei" Tori said, proud that she got it off her chest. Naruto looked at her confused

"How do you know all this? Didn't you come from another world?" Naruto asked and Kakashi chuckled behind his book as Tori paled.

"Uh, well that is kind of hard to explain" Tori started and moved the boy over to the couch so he could sit while she told him this. "Uzumaki Kushina lived peacefully in the Whirlpool country with her parents until she was six" Tori started. Kakashi put down his book to give the woman his full attention "One night rebels set out to attack her parents, since Kushina's mother was the container of the Kyuubi" Tori said, remembering the night clearly now "When the rebels broke down her family's front door Kushina's mother did a jutsu to transfer the Kyuubi from herself to her daughter, while her father fought the men off and kept them back. With his wife dead, Kushina's father grabbed his daughter and teleported upstairs where he performed two jutsus, a sealing jutsu to seal her chakra, and a long range jutsu, a jutsu that is fussy and is only to be used with one hand. The rebels knocked down the door to the room and without really knowing it, placed his other hand on his daughter's body. He must have thought to get his daughter far far away for part of Uzumaki Kushina made it to the edge of the Fire Country, the other part went into my world where she landed in front of an orphanage." Tori said "Make sense so far?" Tori asked the boy who nodded "That girl, that part of Kushina that went into my world, is me" Tori said, Naruto's eyes grew so wide they looked like they might pop out of his head

"You're my mother?"

"Kind of, I didn't give birth to you, but I am technically the same woman that did" Tori explained

"But your name is Tori-san" Naruto said

"Uzumaki Kushina Tori" Tori said "Tori is my middle name and at the orphanage they thought I would get adopted faster if my name was more Americanized" Tori explained

"What's 'Americanized'?" He asked and Tori sighed

"America is the country where I am from in my world" Tori explained

"But you said you started off here, so technically that other world is not your world, this world is" Naruto said and Tori sighed

"Be that as it may, I grew up in that world for twenty two years, so that world is more familiar to me than this world" Tori said to her son and she sighed "You may want to find Jiraiya soon, he wants to take you on a long trip"

"You said that already, but how do you know that?" Naruto said, distinctly remembering that Tori did not say a word to the Ero-sennin since he arrived back

"I'll show you one day" Tori said, smiling a thte boy as she ruffled his hair

"What do you mean show him one day?" Kakashi asked causing her to sigh

"I will show you before Naru-chan, okay Kakashi-san?" Tori asked, looking over her shoulder at the man

"BYE NARU-CHAN!" Tori yelled to her son as he waved back and she noticed Shikamaru at the gate along with some other Genin. Tori rubbed her hands together evilly before sauntering over "So" Tori said, getting their attention "Who wants to bet on when Naruto comes back?" She asked and Shikamaru sighed

"I say three years" Ino said

"More like four" Sakura said

"I say two" Tori said

"One year" Shikamaru said

"How much do you want to bet?"

"20" Shikamaru said

"30" Ino said

"40" Sakura said

"Then how about 50" Tori said, smirking, everything was going according to plan "What do you think will be the first thing he does after he gets back"

"Ichiraku Ramen" Sakura said knowingly and Ino nodded

"I agree with Sakura"

"See the Hokage" Shikamaru

"I bet he gets on that pole there and reminisces" Tori said and the group laughed at her comment

"Do you know Naruto-baka at all?" Sakura asked "I'll put 60 on that" the group nodded in agreement

"What about his clothes, do you think they will change?" Tori asked and Kakashi grabbed her by the bulletproof vest and led her away "What are you doing Kakashi?" Tori asked angrily "I was placing bets"

"Against Genin"

"So? They will become Chuunin and Jounin before Naru-chan gets back" Tori argued as he dragged her into his house

"I want to know how you know these things, now" Kakashi demanded and Tori scoffed at him

"You want me to show you?" Tori said sarcastically to the man "You realize I have to go back to my world to do that right? If I do that I will be targeted"

"You promised Naruto-chan" Kakashi said, glaring at her

"If I go back to my world the first thing I am going to do is find Claire and James, not go over there to show you how I know everything" Tori said as she crossed her arms and stood firm against the man. The two just glared at each other.

"How do you expect to show Naruto first if you have to save Claire and James?" Kakashi asked and Tori continued to glare at him, it seemed far more dangerous than it did before, possibly because her eyes were flashing from blue to red.

"I guess I will just have to go back before I bring everyone there now won't I?" Tori said and stomped off to her room. Kakashi watched her leave before sighing. 'Why was she so difficult?' He asked himself.

* * *

Tori managed fall to the ground thoroughly exhausted and nearly completely drained of chakra. She was breathing hard and she wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked up at Kakashi

"I think you should participate in the Chuunin exams" Kakashi said as he offered a hand to his housemate. She took it and stood, still attempting to calm her erratic breathing pattern, and calm her body down.

"Mmm" Tori said in agreement. Her taijutsu had only improved since her return to this world, and her jutsus, added with the ones she created in her world, to the new ones Kakashi had been teaching her, only improved her chances of winning the title Chuunin. "When is it?" She said as the two began to walk, Tori stretching and placing her gloved hands behind her neck causally. Her body knew the routine, nearly drain chakra and energy and recuperate the two with lunch. Kakashi had been training her hard since her return, which she appreciated, and the two had come up with this routine to speed up the process of title rising. An adult as a Genin was a disgrace, even if one had only been a Genin for less than a year. Tori's stomach rumbled as Kakashi answered her question

"In a couple months"

"Ah" Tori said in acknowledgement as the two headed towards Ichiraku. Tori's stomach rumbled louder the closer she got to the ramen shop in anticipation. Like I said, her body knew the routine. "Good Afternoon" Tori said as she ordered her now usual order, which consisted of one of everything, and the best part for Tori was, she could afford it after her winnings with the Jounin.

* * *

The next couple months went rather quickly and soon Tori found herself in Suna and paired with Sakura as a team, something Tori was annoyed about since she still didn't really like the pink haired girl. Kakashi wished the females good luck and left them in front of a building. Sakura and Tori went inside to find it completely dark.

"I guess this is part of the first part of the exam" Tori whispered as she followed the wall to some stairs, not knowing she and Sakura were already separated. Tori cautiously went down the stairs, slightly unnerved by the lack of sound around her. Once she hit the bottom of the stairs she walked into a door and rubbed her nose before feeling for the doorknob. Turning it slowly she was flown back by a massive sheet of air as it pressed her into the stairs behind her.

Tori winced as the stairs dug into her back and she struggled to get up resorting to getting her body on the ground and rolling, and when she ended up getting rolled back to the doorframe, Tori growled before resorting to a low crawl. The crawl was excruciatingly slow with the wind whipping at her face but Tori kept at it, even going as far as letting her Kyuubi chakra out to use the claws that came with it. One at the other side of the room Tori clawed her way to another doorway and opened the door to be blinded in light, which caused her to lose control on her Kyuubi chakra and back to her own. When the blinking was no longer painful Tori found that she was in a room, a room that was half full, and Tori closed the entrance to the room that she had found. Tori sat down and looked around, noticing that Sakura had still not arrived and that the room was littered with doors. One opened up quickly and was shut just as quickly as around twenty kunai crashed into the door. The lucky shinobi was breathing hard and his eyes were still adjusting to the light as he attempted to catch his breath.

On the other side of the room the door busted open and the door fell off of its hinges to show that there was no doorknob on the other side, just chains and locks. Sakura entered and saw Tori with a look of relief. Sakura walked over and sat down next to the older woman and relaxed in her seat. It was then that Tori noticed a clock, the clock was ascending in time and Sakura had made it to the room in forty five minutes.

The room was dead silent other than the heavy breathing of some shinobi until three other shinobi entered the room, when the clock hit 1 hour and the doors collectively locked. A shinobi, most likely a Jounin from Suna transported himself into the room, he looked around and nodded

"Congratulations, you thirty have passed the first half of the exam. The second half will be harder than the first. Please look at the number of the door you entered" He said harshly and quickly and Tori looked behind her to see the number 44 "And memorize that number and follow me." He said as he opened the only unnumbered door and walked through it. The door was an opening to a long hallway with an equally as long stairwell. Once at the bottom of the stairs Tori noticed 50 more doors, each with a corresponding number "From the surveillance we recorded sixteen people from door number 10, five from door number 27, three from door number 32, two from door number 12, two from door number 50, one from door number 22, and one from door number 44. Everyone please choose a door, the first ten people to pass this part of the exam go on to the final portion, and one more thing, good luck" He said and Tori, remembering her number went to door number 44, Sakura going to number 22. The proctor began counting down before pushing a button that opened the doors, and at once, the competing shinobi dived into their doorways. Tori went slightly Kyuubi to gain the claws and began scratching the walls. If the first part of the exam was to examine the shinobi's skill in survival, and this one was going to be worse, than this part most likely was more mazelike than the first, added with a bit of intelligence. When it hit Tori, the proctor kept saying numbers, remember numbers, and Tori thought in her head the numbers of the people who went through the door, because why was that so important. Tori sped left before going right and had to skid to a stop before she walked off a cliff. She scowled angrily before turning around and going back to the fork using her claws to create an x on the way she came so she didn't go that way again. Tori headed left before turning right at the next fork and noticed three doors, each supporting a number above it saying 19, 15, and 10. Tori thought hard since 44 wasn't supported before remembering that the majority of people came from door ten. Grinning she opened that door and sped through the hallway, marking as she went before turning left at the next fork and came upon more doors, this time sporting 28, 33, 14. She tried to remember the other numbers the other people went through but the numbers didn't sound familiar, and she scowled before heading back and tuning right at the fork where three more doors were. The numbers at this junction were 27, 45, and 22. Heading through door marked 27 Tori noticed two ropes hanging from the ceiling and sighed as she noticed the deep drop below the ropes. Tori rolled her eyes before applying chakra to her feet and walking sideways over the gap and continued running, turning left at the fork. Seeing the number 32 she dashed through to be welcomed by darkness. Feeling the wall she headed right and then left, then right, then another left before meeting more doors. She chose 12 before being blinded by light once more. Her eye twitched when her eyes got accustomed to the light to see a lake of lava and no way to get to the walls. Tori noticed that the only way across was the small stones that littered the lack, some disappearing under the lava, and Tori growled before heading to the edge and jumping to the first stone, keeping note that she could barely fit half of her foot on its surface before jumping from stone to stone gracefully and reaching the other end and glared at the three doors as she used her shirt to cool herself off a bit since she was dripping with sweat, her clothes completely drenched. Choosing 50 she gave a sigh of relief as she noticed a large room. She entered cautiously before jumping back as kunai dashed in front of her face where she was once standing. Tori groaned as she sped through to the other side, dashing to open door number 22 and closing it as kunai crashed into the door. Tori looked at hatred at the door in front of her, which was littered with chains and locks and had no doorknob.

"We are experiencing what everyone else did to get to the first room" Tori said before "doing a Sakura" only resorting to jutsu rather than brute force to get to the other side. "_Fuuton: Soubou Fuzei Enka No Jutsu (Air Element: Condensed Air Rocket)!" _Tori yelled and grinned with accomplishment as the rocket of condensed air hit the door and knocked it off its hinges. Tori casually walked on top of it to see ten doors, grinning at the number 44 she walked to it and opened it, to be greeted with a sheet of air once more, using her claws to make it to the other side she happily used her claws as leverage to get tot eh door and open it, to see nine other shinobi on the other side. Tori grinned her fox-like grin as she realized she was the last one to finish this part of the exam. She recognized some of the Genin here, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, Sakura had made it as was brushing her hair, and three were from Kiri, one from Kumo, and Neji had made it.

"Congratulations, you four will have a month to train before going to the final battle for the title Chuunin" the proctor said. "See you in a month" he said as he opened a door to reveal the outside, and Tori felt her jaw slack in shock.

"Who went through the wind to get to the first room?" Sakura asked angrily

"I did" Tori said which got the attention of a number of Genin

"Aren't you a little old to be a Genin" A Genin from Kumo asked

"Aren't you a little young to be so cocky?" Tori asked as she left the room.


	16. I AM NOT OLD!

Hi all! Sorry this took so much time to get out, but school does that to people. So here is the next installment and I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Tori, but I do claim anyone that comes from her world besides her.

Please review, I like to know what my readers think of my latest chapter, what I need to fix and whatnot

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"Can we stop now?" Tori whined to Kakashi as she doubled over breathing deeply

"You have a week left to train" Kakashi reminded her

" I know" Tori said through deep breaths "I just need to rest a bit before training more" Tori said as she plopped on her butt and leaned backwards, head towards the sky, still breathing deeply. Kakashi leaned against a tree, not phased in the slightest at the amount of training on his so called student, and watched her. After a few minutes of silence Tori looked at her sensei and asked "Do you think I am ready?"

"Not against all of them"

"I know I can't win against Gaara-san, but possibly Neji-san, Kankuro-san, or Temari-san. Sakura-chan is a possible win too, and the others are a mystery" Tori admitted

"Even to you?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah, I didn't even think I would make it this far since it wasn't covered in the… my intuition thing in my world stuff" Tori said "So some things are unknown to you"

"Plenty, especially in this two year…. Never mind"

"No, go on" Kakashi said and Tori jumped up

"I'm done resting, let's keep going" She said, changing the subject

"I will find out"

"Of course you will" Tori said as she dodged a punch "I told you I would show you" she said as she threw a punch to find herself punching a log after the poof of smoke settled. Tori growled before doing the seals for a whirlwind, which discarded the kunai being thrown at her amongst the trees. Tori searched the trees to feel the cold metal of a kunai against her throat and she sneered "How do you do that?" Tori asked when Kakashi retracted the kunai

"Do what?" He asked

"Sneak up on me the way you do?" She said

"Tell me how and I will tell you how" Kakashi said which produced a glare from the redhead

* * *

Tori stood in the middle of the stadium with the nine other contestants and waited for the last part of the Chuunin exams to start

"Alright brats" Tori glared at the man "These are one on one fights, don't die. First up Sabaku no Gaara vs. Kankuro." The proctor said as the remaining contestants left the stadium to go to the upper room to watch. Tori slid her legs through the bars and swung them as she waited, ignoring Sakura and the other contestants as she watched the two brothers fight, which did not last long. "Begin" Kankuro raised his hand as the massive crowds began to boo and hiss towards the redhead.

"I forfeit" He said and walked away. The proctor glared at the puppet master before shrugging. Haruno Sakura vs.…." Tori heard as she paid more attention to Gaara coming up to the contestant box.

"Hi" Tori said to the boy

"Hm"

"Don't let your past mess up your future, they might not like you now but soon they will love and respect you" Tori said motioning towards the Suna villagers. Temari scoffed at her, but Gaara looked confused

"Why do you say that?" He asked cautiously

"Because it is the truth"

"No one knows the future"

"I do" Tori said "For the most part" She added

"Who are you?" Gaara asked as the stadium shook and Tori looked over to see the stadium cracked in half, the siblings stared in shock

"Uzumaki Tori vs. Nami Suzaku"

"Uzumaki…?" Temari murmured

"Yep," Tori said as she winked towards the siblings "I am related to Naruto, his mother in fact" Tori said as she left to go to the stadium for her battle. Tori got into fighting position as she waited for the proctor to yell go

"Why do I have to fight the old grandmother?" The kid asked the proctor, and Tori growled at the boy, he was going to pay

"Begin" he said and Tori whipped out her gun on her thigh and shot the boys leg, knocking him off his feet while screaming. Tori calmly walked up to him and pointed the gun to his face

"I am not old, not now am I?" Tori asked dangerously

"N-no" he said and Tori moved the gun a bit and pulled the trigger so the bullet flew right past his face into the ground next to his head "I forfeit" he said quickly and Tori turned and headed back up to the competitors box.

"Temari vs. Tamahome Miyaka"

Temari used her fan to keep the girl away from her.

"I know how it's like to live without parents, without having friends" Tori said quietly to Gaara "I had to, I also know how it feels to want to hurt others, I know it is hard being a jinchuuriki Gaara, but I know that you can overcome Shukaku and not fall into the temptation for blood that the demon wants. And remember you are not the demon the thing inside is"

"You remind me of Naruto"

"He is my son after all" Tori said as she looked back up at the fight to see a gust of wind throw the girl into the wall one hundred feet away from where she stood. "You don't have to trust me if you don't want to" Tori added, "But you have friends, you have my son, you have me, and you have your siblings, and a bit of spoiler, the next time you see my son you will be Kazekage" Tori said as the proctor yelled for Gaara to fight Neji.

That fight was interesting with Gaara encasing himself in a ball and Neji using his gentle fist technique, however, Gaara won.

"Temari vs. Uzumaki Tori" The proctor yelled and the two girls headed down the stairs "Begin" Instantly the two jumped as far as possible from each other.

"Okay" Tori muttered to herself "I need to stay away from the fan's range of attack, so I need to rely on long range attacks… which goes against my chakra element…. Damn" Tori said as she grabbed her gun and shot a couple bullets not surprised in the slightest when the gust of wind deflected the two, but with the attack Tori was able to see how far the range of the fan was. Making a mental note of the distance of the attack her fan used Tori kneeled to get Hiraishin kunai ready, pocketing the special kunai Tori ran forward haphazardly and jumped with the help of her chakra and threw two of the hiraishin kunai, which didn't hit anywhere she wanted as Tori and the kunai were blown to the other end of the stadium by the sheer force of the fan. Tori hit the ground hard and skid. Moaning as she arose she thought of another plan as she began doing hand seals

"Fuuton: Soubou Fuzei Enka No Jutsu (Air Element: Condensed Air Rocket)!" Tori screamed as she sent the condensed air towards the Suna Nin, which she deflected again with the giant fan. Getting slightly annoyed Tori began to slightly grind her teeth as she thought of something else. "I have to get the Hiraishin kunai over there more" Tori muttered to herself before an idea popped into her head. Throwing a kunai up towards the audience a bit Tori did her son's signature Jutsu "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Tori yelled as twenty Toris ran again towards Temari. Temari rolled her eyes before swinging her fan around and expecting the real one to be flung across the stadium, and was caught off guard when it didn't happen. Temari looked around the stadium in confusion as Tori climbed up to the handrails in front of the Konoha Jounin

"Hello" she whispered before doing the hand seals to do a simple henge. Tori began walking along the handrail until she got behind Temari before another idea popped in her head. Tori ran over towards the Kage box before dropping down to their handrail and becoming visible again "Hello, enjoying the fight so far" Tori asked as she sat down watching Temari act all confused

"You are a coward" The Mizukage said to Tori who glanced at the Kage for a moment before jumping up and yelling

"I'm over here!" Glancing back Tori gave a smirk and said "Not so cowardly now am I?" Tori did the seal for another Kage bunshin Jutsu as the real one grabbed her last kunai and threw it up in the air, to jump to it again and throw it higher and higher. Temari took the distraction of the bunshin and didn't realize she was getting higher and higher. Once high enough Tori began doing the seals for Kushina's signature attack, the "Fuuton: Kaze Anaakeki (Air Punch)" Tori yelled as she dived back to the Earth, directly above Temari as the air surrounding fist got bigger and bigger from the drop Tori opened her fist at the last minute and let the Jutsu fly as Temari dodged and flung her fan once more. Tori burst in a puff of smoke as a kunai touched Temari's throat threateningly.

The Kage box was full of quiet chatter amidst themselves

"Was that the Yellow Flash's technique?"

"That last one looked like Uzumaki Kushina's"

"Come to think of it she looks like Uzumaki Kushina too, has the same surname as well"

"Proctor" Tori said "I forfeit"

"What?" Temari asked in confusion as Tori dropped the kunai

"I am nearly out of chakra and you still have most of yours, I ran out of new techniques to use, and I cannot win against you with my current ability, congratulations" Tori said happily as she went back to the competitor's box. Tori bowed slightly towards Gaara before heading to a corner and taking a nap to recover a bit of chakra that way.

* * *

A foot nudged Tori's thigh and Tori opened her eyes to see Temari hovering above her

"They are announcing the Chuunin" She said and the two exited the box.

"This exam's Chuunins are: Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Tori" Tori was slightly shocked but proud of herself

* * *

After arriving back in Konoha Kakashi took Tori out drinking to celebrate her new found title, Tori had never had sake before and after two bottles, was too drunk to walk straight. As she was grabbing the third bottle Kakashi decided he should take her back to his house before she got herself into trouble, as he was not even tipsy yet.

Once at home Tori found the hidden stash of wine and sake and Kakashi quickly intervened by giving her a glass of plum wine, since it was not as strong as sake; the sake he began drinking himself, which Tori insisted he do and soon both were too drunk to think straight.

* * *

Tori awoke to the feeling of nausea abut also the feeling of arms pulling her body towards another. With her brain still muddled from the alcohol and the intense feeling of the need to throw up she rushed to push the arms off of her, and when that did not work she shot off the bed with a suddenly awake Kakashi now on the floor as she puked in his toilet. Kakashi pulled her hair back and waited, slowly noticing the lack of clothes that both he and Tori were wearing; they were not entirely naked, but down to their underthings. Tori moaned when she got a break from retching

"No more sake, ever" she said and Kakashi thought it best too. Tori's foggy mind began to clear a bit when she realized her bare legs were touching the cool floor "What happened last night?" Tori asked, with slight fear in her voice. Kakashi thought hard, but no memories came about from the night before.

"I do not know" He said, as Tori began retching in the toilet once more.

"Ugh" Tori said in complete agony and snuck a shot at his face "How is it that you have that stupid mask still on?" Tori asked thinking that it wasn't fair she felt so exposed and he had that stupid thing covering his face still on. Tori's anger rose higher when he shrugged. Tori's mind worked hard to remember what had happened the night before but she couldn't and she began to tear up in her anger. Noticing this Kakashi knelt down and asked

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened last night" she said "I don't know if I lost my virginity or not and… and..." Kakashi got the picture and hugged her

"I doubt you did" He said and Tori looked up at him

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you feel sore?"

"No"

"And your underthings are still on, if we had had sex last night you would be completely naked" Tori sighed a sigh of relief at the news.

"Where are my clothes?" Tori asked

"Ashamed of yourself?" He asked and Tori looked at him

"No, I just think it is unfair that I feel completely exposed to a guy, and that guy has the security of a fucking mask on in front of me"

"So…" Kakashi said as a hidden smirk formed on his face "If I take off my mask you won't put on clothes?"

"Possibly"

"Possibly?" Kakashi asked, lifting an eyebrow at the woman

"If you actually show me the half of your face that remains unseen then yes, if you just show me another mask under the one you have on, then no"

"How do you…" Kakashi started until I look of "Duh" was shown clearly on Tori's face "You are going to show me" Kakashi said

"And I will… later" Tori said, from his look Tori added "Soon" She paused "Take off the fucking mask before I rip it off myself" She said and he complied in one swift motion. Tori sat in shock on that bathroom floor, about a foot and a half from the man she still had a crush on, still partway being held by the man and in complete awe as a blush formed on her cheeks, her hand tentatively touched his cheek, holding a five o clock shadow "Why do you wear a mask?" she asked tentatively, still in shock

He smiled, showing his enlarged canines, "I am sensitive to smell, they irritate my nose, and the mask muffles the scents" he answered honestly, producing an "Ah I get it" look from Tori.

"So your nose is better than Kiba's"

"My noise is closer to a dog's nose than Kiba's is" Kakashi answered, "His as well as the other Inuzukas have noses than are much more human than canine"

"Oh" Tori answered, watching his lips move as he spoke, since it was so weird to actually see him talk for once. Tasting the vomit still in her mouth she asked "Do you have mouthwash I can borrow"

"Yes," he said, as he stood and grabbed the mouthwash from the medicine cabinet to hand to Tori "I need to shave" he mused to himself "You mind sharing the sink and mirror?"

"You are not going to do your hair too are you?" Tori asked

"Hair" Kakashi mused looking at himself in the mirror "Can wait" he mused running his fingers through it. Tori stood and put some of the mouthwash into the lid and swooshed it around in her mouth as she allowed Kakashi to put on the shaving cream and watched him with curiosity as he shaved. Needing to spit she tapped his shoulder and he stepped back as she spit the wash out of her mouth. Resorting to leaning on the wall Tori watched the man shave ever so carefully, as a memory of Kushina doing the same with Minato flooded her mind briefly.

Giving the lower half of his face a splash of water he used his towel to dry it off, and looked over at Tori, who looked back at him with the same intensity. He stepped closer to her, not breaking the eye contact, and Tori remained where she was until she smirked and quickly left the bathroom running to her room as Kakashi ran after her, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her on his bed with him still on top. Tori laughed at the short game and resumed her eye contact from the bathroom, in a swift motion Kakashi captured his lips with hers, and Tori closed her eyes into the kiss. Kakashi moved around a bit to make her comfortable and licked the bottom lip and Tori slowly opened her mouth to let their tongues dance together. Kakashi slowly moved his hand from her lower back to the middle of her back and quickly unhooked her bra, and began massaging her breasts, causing a muffled moan from the woman underneath her. Tori's hands, slightly unsure of what to do, wove themselves into his hair, forcing his head closer to hers.

* * *

Tori breathed deeply as Kakashi collapsed beside her.

"Wow" she said, her mind clouded now with ecstasy, rather than alcohol as Kakashi grabbed the woman he had made love with and pulled her closer to him. Tori rubbed her head affectionately against his chest as a cat would to be petted, and sighed in happiness. Kakashi kissed her forehead and Tori smiled, drifting off into a cat nap, completely happy in his arms.


	17. The Plot Thickens

Hi all! Sorry this took so much time to get out, but school does that to people. So here is the next installment and I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Tori, but I do claim anyone that comes from her world besides her.

Thank you to my recent reviewer: Sweetdemon95

and thank you for the private message and welcome back the Dramatic Violet Myles

Please review, I like to know what my readers think of my latest chapter, what I need to fix and whatnot

* * *

**NOTE: I will be on vacation for the next 16 days so please do not think I am dead, I will update most likely after my vacation is finished, and if I can maybe once during my vacation, but do not expect much. I appreciate your understanding, I am a poor college student that has not seen her family since last Thanksgiving and I want to spend as much time as possible before going back home and going back to school as a full time student. I love you all!**

* * *

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Tori refrained from sleeping in her bed from then on, and it slowly spread, as slowly as a forest fire anyway, that the two were dating, which didn't come to that much of a surprise to anyone that knew them.

"So Kakashi-kun" Tori started to get his attention of his maskless face.

"Yes"

"I am going to go back to my world to get things ready for both you and Naruto" Tori said stubbornly, just silently begging Kakashi to disagree with her.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not that long, I hope" Tori answered.

"That didn't answer my question"

"I still don't know the time difference between our two worlds yet Kashi-kun" Tori said, hinting towards the nickname she had screamed during sex nights ago. Kakashi shut up

"Fine, but when you come back the training starts for Jounin."

"Okay" Tori said and kissed him lightly on the lips. Unsatisfied Kakashi trapped her close to his body and kissed her much more passionately, laying her on the counter. "Kashi-kun" Tori said through gasps and moans "I want to, but I don't have time for this, I need to go save Claire and James" She said, slightly pulling him away. Kakashi kissed her forehead "Be safe" He said and hugged her close to him. Tori hugged him back and the two stayed there for minutes. "I love you" she said and kissed him on his bare cheek before winking at him as she gathered her guns. "You stay safe, okay?" Tori said back to her boyfriend and she walked backwards

"You are going to the more dangerous territory" Kakashi reminded her

"You have a more dangerous job" Tori reminded him before adding "And I am going somewhere where I have an upper hand with my chakra" Tori reminded him, touching the wall of his house leaving the Hiraishin mark, and blowing him a kiss before vanishing.

* * *

Tori found herself back in the armory of the base she invaded before she left. Grabbing more bullets and shoving them in her cargo pockets of the military pants she had back on she threw in some other m-9s before her eyes found her ultimate favorite weapon, an m-16. Grabbing it off of its stand on the wall she slung it around herself, feeling at ease with the familiar extra weight and grabbed the bullets necessary and some extra magazines.

Using the Hiraishin to go back to her old hide out she crouched and began putting the bullets in the magazine and once ready did a simple henge to make herself look like Naruto's sexy Jutsu girl with clothes on she did the Hiraishin to transport her into Wal-Mart. Grabbing a wallet here and there she Hirashined herself back to the hideout; and she walked out of the forest. Finding a rental company and eyeing a deep red 2009 Alfa Romeo 8c Spider she grinned and did the hand seals necessary for a genjutsu.

"Hello" Tori said seductively and the employee grinned

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I would like to rent out that 2009 Spider" Tori said.

"Great car, can I see your license and two bills and a credit card please" The employee asked and Tori grinned and nodded, Pulling out a credit card and license that she stole earlier and two pieces of paper from the purse she nicked and quickly did a genjutsu to change the names on the items as well as make the papers into a water and telephone bill. The employee scanned the information and handed her the items back. Smiling innocently when everything worked out he handed her the keys, which Tori took gladly.

"When should we expect the car back?"

"Next week" Tori said and smiled again, as she walked to the car and threw the purse and wallets on the passenger seat as she put the key into the ignition.

Tori drove off with glee, heading to the library to do some research. Doing a henge on the car to make it look like a piece of crap Tori left to go inside the library and grabbed a computer. Searching for Claire and James and coming up nowhere Tori searched for Steven Vandersult, and got some hits on his wild parties in Los Angeles and Santa Barbara with Dan and Kevin. Grinning and deciding to pay them all a visit Tori grabbed the supposed home address of all three and left the library. Doing a Kage bunshin for three the four got into the spider and began to drive to California. Stopping to get food Tori used one of the cash she stole to buy a burn phone since most likely the credit cards got cancelled. The data that people would receive on her would be completely false anyway. When Tori got tired she switched places with one of her bunshins and by mid morning the next day the long drive was complete. Tori got out and stretched ash the bunshins evaporated since she no longer needed them and went to get some more information. She went up to a nice looking restaurant and ordered food.

"Hi can I get a pepsi and some clam chowder" Tori ordered "Also do you know Steven Vandersult? He gave me his number and address to his next party but I lost the paper it was written on" Tori lied

"Oh yeah, he's a regular here, and I love his parties, here is his next party is tonight at blush in Santa Barbara."

"Thanks" Tori said, enjoying her clam chowder with the new information. After paying for her food Tori went outside and switched license plates on the spider, and left, heading up the coast to Santa Barbara.

* * *

Once in Santa Barbara she parked in the parking garage and walked to blush, doing a simple henge to change her hairstyle and clothes. Strutting down the street Tori made a grand entrance into Blush after finding her prey.

"Dan! Steven! Kevin!" Tori yelled and waved, strutting over. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Tori said, using her female charm to hopefully seduce one of them.

* * *

Dan led her to his villa in Santa Barbara's Hope Ranch.

"This is really nice" Tori said, and he smiled and began leading her to his room. Once sure he could not see her she dropped the henge and waited, slowly and quietly drawing her gun, intentionally allowing the quiet room to emphasis the click click of the safety being disabled. Dan turned slowly and the utter shock on his face made Tori smirk "Hello Dan"

"T-Tori" He stuttered, terrified "What… How?"

"The awesomeness of chakra" Tori said

"W-what do you want?"

"For what you did I should kill you" Tori said seriously as his face drained of all color "But I will settle for all your money, now" Tori said and Dan ran to a framed painting and uncovered his safe and opened it, and emptying it out completely and handing it to Tori "Write down the addresses of Kevin and Steven," Tori said, motioning to a pad of paper on his table. Dan did as he was told and Tori motioned with the pistol to sit. Tori put a Hiraishin marker on the table in front of him, and then on his arm "Warn either of them and I will come back and kill you" Tori said before putting the safety back on and leaving. Dan slammed his head on the table and sighed when she left, he really thought she was going to kill him.

* * *

Tori grabbed the phone and dialed a number she memorized when she left the military

"Branson, how are you?"

"Who is this, how did you get this number?"

"It's Uzumaki, and I need you to do me a favor"

"Uzumaki? As in Tori Uzumaki, the fox of the desert?" the man on the other end asked in shock

"Yep that's me" Tori said with pride.

"You are in a lot of trouble the last time I checked. Serial killer, really?"

"I am not a serial killer Branson"

"I know that Uzumaki, I work at the pentagon, I just thought I would pester you about the entire thing…. So… you have magic…"

"Ever watch Naruto Branson?"

"Sometimes" He answered

"I have Chakra"

"As in Naruto Chakra?"

"Yeah"

"You know how unbelievable that sounds. The stupid video is such bacd quality since it was done on Vandersult's old ass phone, and I seriously think that someone photoshopped it, then fixed it up, the woman only vaguely looks like you, enough like a monster to give me nighmares" Jay Branson answered his military friend. "What's this favor?"

"Well because of Vandersult's backstabbing ways-"

"Told you he was not to be trusted"

"And I wish I listened to you, anyway two of my friends got captured for questioning, Claire and James, since I am sure you are well aware of the specifics of the case you should know where they are"

"I only hack 20% of the time at work Uzumaki, but yes, they are in the Los Angeles Base, but be warned, that base is tiny, and the security is tight"

"So you are nowhere near it, damn" Tori said and Jay began to laugh

"No, wouldn't want to be in that hell hole, damn Military police is way different there than on any other base… ever, but I can say this, it is an Air Force base, they do have a helicopter pad, but that's it. Be careful Uzumaki, it is harsh."

"Thanks, are you on a computer now?" Tori asked manipulatively

"Yeah… why?" Branson answered

"Can you hack into the system and have an officer come to interrogate the two?"

"Better to do it tomorrow morning, easier to hack the system when you are in the system, right?" Tori laughed at his comment "What time do you want to come in?"

"Let's do 1100 nice and simple and right before lunch for a good getaway"

"How are you going to get them out?"

"I have no idea"

"What rank you want to be?"

"High enough where they won't ask me any questions on why I am interrogating, but not high enough to question why I am dirtying my hands with the matter"

"Okay, in that case, let's do Brigadier General, high, but not too high, give you an enlisted past as a Linguist debriefer, so then they do not question your skills, and then you left after your contract was up, finished your bachelors and joined as an officer. That way they give you more respect for their job, since you were there with them, making them less likely to ask questions. Put you in the intelligence sector on top of that. What day?"

"Three days from now" Tori answered. And Branson made a guttural sound of acknowledgement.

"Okay, I will text you tomorrow when it is finished. Good luck, do not contact me again Uzumaki, I could lose my job over this, and know I am only helping you because you saved my life more ways I could count"

"Don't worry, I just want to save my friends, I do not want to mess up your life" Tori answered "Thanks Branson"

"Good luck Uzumaki, I will be rooting for you, knock em dead" And with that Jay Branson hung up.


	18. Payback

Hi all! Sorry this took so much time to get out, but school does that to people. So here is the next installment and I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Tori, but I do claim anyone that comes from her world besides her.

Thank you to my recent reviewer: Sweetdemon95

and thank you for the private message and welcome back the Dramatic Violet Myles

Please review, I like to know what my readers think of my latest chapter, what I need to fix and whatnot

* * *

**NOTE: I will be on vacation for the next 7 days so please do not think I am dead, I will update most likely after my vacation is finished, and if I can maybe once during my vacation, but do not expect much. I appreciate your understanding, I am a poor college student that has not seen her family since last Thanksgiving and I want to spend as much time as possible before going back home and going back to school as a full time student. I love you all!**

* * *

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Tori sighed as she looked at the money on the passenger's seat and thought of what to use it on. She still had her promise to Naruto and Kakashi to uphold and sighing she decided to get everything ready for the escape with James and Claire. Using the library in Santa Barbara Tori ordered a plane ticket to Japan and sighed. International flights were expensive, but she had the money, opting to pay at the counter rather than by credit card Tori sighed. Luckily she only needed a one way ticket.

* * *

By noon the next day, and the day of her flight, Tori had robbed Kevin blind and taken all his remaining money too, leaving Steven to be robbed last. Tori sighed happily as she recounted the money from the pawn shop after pawning Kevin's items. Tori got into the rental car, after disabling the GPS and replacing the license plates again, and drove down the street, smirking as she decided to test out the speed of the car as she entered the 101. Hitting the gas Tori watched the speedometer rise and nearly at once a police car was on her tail, but Tori didn't care as she wove through other cars, her smirk a fully fledged grin as she drove faster and faster. Before long three more police cars and a few motorcycle Highway Patrolmen were hot on her tail. Her grin grew mischievous as she Hiraishined herself back to Colorado, where she left a mark from her round before this current one, when she was running around the city. Tori snuggled into her seat smugly as she slowed down a bit and drove herself to the Denver airport for her flight to Japan.

Marking the car with the Hiraishin symbol Tori after putting all her weapons in the trunk locked the door and headed inside the Airport. Taking out the goodies she had stolen from before she found a passport and did a quick genjutsu on herself and the passport to make it look like her as she walked through the parking lot. Tori entered the airport and went straight to the airline counter and purchased her ticket with cash, explaining how she felt paranoid about using her credit card on websites, and would rather use cash. Tori smirked when she got her ticket and went directly though security since she was not bringing any luggage and had no weapons. On the other side she headed towards the bathroom, leaving a Hiraishin symbol on the wall, before Hiraishining herself back out to her car to gather up her weapons before vanishing back into the airport. Tori waited patiently for the plane to board and while waiting ordered food, looking at herself in the mirror as she did so. She henged herself to make herself look as plain as humanly possible, mousy brown hair, and brown eyes, her hair done in a way that made her almost forgettable. She had baggy clothes on, so they were comfortable to wear, and flip flops and one would not really look twice at her, when there were other women who were curvier, prettier, and much more glamorous than the face she was using.

After finishing her food the plane was about to board and Tori entered the large international plane that she remembered through her military days and got herself comfortable in her seat for the very long flight.

* * *

After getting off in England to refuel Tori stretched and marked the wall before heading out, there was a two hour wait in between flights and Tori was going to see England, at least to make her mark there. Tori happily left the airport and leaned against the wall before heading to the underground, and taking the subway to Camden, where Tori instantly fell in love with the city for the bargains. Checking the time after exchanging her stolen money for pounds Tori Hiraishined herself back to the airport and boarded the plane to Tokyo, dead set on making her path losable.

* * *

Tori felt at home in Japan and took the time to be a tourist, taking pictures, and eating food, Tori was having a blast. But Tori had to get down to business, and to do that she had to finish her plan.

Taking a boat to Osaka Tori began house hunting, taking her new Yen out for a drive.

Finding a lovely house far away from the city near the mountains Tori used her remaining money to buy the three bedroom traditional large home. Tori grinned to herself before locking the door to her new home, before heading back to Colorado, and hirashining herself back to California to finish off Steven.

Tori broke into his home easy enough using her training from a military friend in the military's equivalent to a bomb squad, Tori was able to dismantle Steven's pathetic excuse for an alarm system. Tori crept in through the shadows of the bushes, almost certain that Steven had heard of her arrival to Kevin and Dan's house and her epic robberies. Tori opened a window and crept in, thankful of her shinobi training for they made really good thief lessons.

* * *

Tori crept up the stairs quickly and quietly, using her toes, more than the rest of her feet to go up the stairs and she used her chakra sensing ability and her hearing to figure out where Steven was sleeping. Tori unlatched one of the guns in her holsters and slowly brought it out as she crept to his bedroom. Tori steadied her breathing as adrenaline pumped through her brains, enough to make her want to jump off the walls, and laugh giddily, yet Tori held back, forcing herself to control every muscle, every move she made, and every sound she made.

Creeping closer to the sleeping backstabber of a friend Tori smirked as she watched her plan unfold as she took off the safety, watching sadistically as Steven nearly jumped out of his skin at the familiar nightmarish sound being made in real life and not in his dreams. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the military grade hunting knife from under his pillow and unsheathed it. Tori grinned as she shot him in the thigh before putting the gun in the holster and grabbing her knife before pouncing on him and putting the knife threateningly to his throat

"Am I glad to see you" Tori said grinning "Isn't payback a bitch?" Steven glared at her

"Get off of me you psycho bitch" he said making Tori dig the knife into his throat.

"Now, now, I only want the money you got for being a backstabbing traitor" Tori said in a sing song voice, her eyes shifting from red to turquoise. "Preferably now" He glared at her

"How can I get to my safe if you are on top of me?" He growled out. Tori smirked before getting off of him and watched in a cruel satisfaction as he had to drag himself over painfully, blood pilling on the floor as he grunted up a chair to reach a painting. It knocked to the ground, the Monet painting falling out of the frame and causing Steven to curse as he turned his direction to the safe, and Tori realized he couldn't reach the dial. Sighing Tori went to turn the dial after pushing Steven off the chair as he called out the numbers. Using one of his pillowcases Tori began emptying out the safe "You are not going to get away with this Tori Uzumaki" Steven said and Tori ignored him, putting more of the cash into the pillowcase "You in my house on Sunset drive robbing me after shooting me in the thigh" He said causing Tori to lift an eyebrow at the stupid statement he just gave "You are a serial killer and must be stopped" At that Tori turned around, seeing he had his phone out and a satisfied look on his face. "The police will be here in five minutes" Tori glared at him before shooting him in the gut and emptying out the safe, and grabbed the painting before Hiraishinning into the car and driving off. Tori felt very proud of herself.

* * *

Tori henged herself into a fully fledged Air Force ABU with the star on the lapels and the name Smith on the name tape. Pulling her hair back into a sock bun Tori climbed into the Spider and henged the car to look like a black SUV. Tori had received the text from Branson that Ana Smith was to come interrogate Claire and James and Tori grinned in anticipation. "My life was so boring without chakra" Tori mused to herself "This is so much more fun" she said as she passed her CAC (military identification) card to the Special Forces (Military Police) airman. He looked it over before saluting. Tori saluted as well and took back the CAC card and entered the base. "And this base was supposed to be different from the others" Tori purred to herself in satisfaction and drove to the building that Branson had indicated through the text following his instructions and his map.

Stepping out of the car, Tori placed her ABU cap on her head and marched herself into the building, taking off the cap as she did so.

"Can I help you ma'am" a sergeant asked her when she walked through the door, instantly standing when he saw the star on the lapel.

"I am here to interrogate Claire Dristol and James Burdogh on the possible whereabouts of Tori Uzumaki" Tori said and the man checked his, looking at the name tape he verified the information on the computer.

"This way ma'am" He said, leading her down the hallway and into another room "Corporal" the sergeant said, getting the man's attention "Brigadier General Smith is here to interrogate"

"Ah yes, how was your trip General Smith?" the corporal asked

"It was lovely"

"The two are this way, unfortunately the restrictions on this base do not allow you to interrogate both suspects at once, as you training allowed you to do, so which one would you like to interrogate first?"

"The male" Tori said, knowing that James could console Claire in their act of good fortune in these past months.

The corporal motioned for an Airman to come over and explained to him "Take General Smith to Burdogh's cell and then to the interrogation room." The Airman nodded before leading Tori down a hallway and opened a gate with his CAC card. Tori looked at the different types of security features. There were security cameras to insure no blind spots, which would make things tough for Tori. It was bad enough to "interrogate" to find out information about herself, especially when she didn't change her outward self at all. Tori forced herself to relax as she saw the cell that James was in. His clothes were ragged, since he had not been given a change of clothes. He didn't smell bad, but he didn't smell very good either, and e had grown a beard and is hair length had grown a bit. Tori felt horrible about his living arrangements, for military prison was worse than a regular prison. His cell was tiny, with a cot that was too short for his tall nature, had a pillow that you would find on an airplane, and he looked miserable, with his head down, and his hands in handcuffs. James didn't bother looking up when the airman opened the door and yanked him up by the elbow

"For the last time I don't know anything" he mumbled devoid of emotion, which broke Tori's heart. James had been so full of life and to see him like this made Tori feel guilty. Tori followed the two to an interrogation room and James plopped down on the chair, still not looking at Tori. She saw the camera and with a few hidden hand seals under the table Tori yawned and stretched, throwing a kunai made from air at the camera, the lens breaking effectively and quietly and the kunai dissipating in the atmosphere. The airman looked back from his way out of the interrogation room in shock as he inspected it. Tori knocked him out effectively with a blow to the head and the thud from the airman finally brought the natural curiosity out of the emotionless James. He looked at Tori in shock and joy as a smile formed on his face, the first one in a long time

"Tori, you… you're here" He said and Tori grinned.

"Yup now let's get a genjutsu on this room and a couple henges on both you and the airman over there." Tori said "Because since the lens broke we need to move fast, for there are bound to be more airmen on their way here." Tori said as she began the handseals for the genjutsu. Once in place she did a henge on James, just in time for some airmen to enter the room, while the airmen were preoccupied on telling James to bring the prisoner back to his cell Tori finished the henge on the knocked out airman. James grabbed the arm of the unconscious airman and dragged him out of the room, the genjutsu making the airmen think that the man was walking out of the room rather being dragged. After James threw the man into his old cell with some satisfaction Tori sent a kunai of air to one of the cameras before James led Tori to Claire's cell, Tori knocking out more of the security cameras as she went. After Tori was certain that the cameras could not catch Tori picking a lock and making another henge for Claire, Tori went in for the kill, rushing Claire out into the hall and giving the two very important tips to make themselves look and feel like they were actually in the military.

"Walk straight" Tori instructed "Chest out, chin level to the ground. Put your hat on the second you walk outside and for the love of god do not talk, let me do it" Tori said before having the three walk out into the administration room she once was in.

"Is everything okay?" Tori asked the corporal that looked he was going to rip out his hair "I was told to make another appointment, but I am only here for today and tomorrow, so I will have my secretary do that for me after I get back. I hope the glitch fixes itself soon, I heard it was an electrical problem." Tori said before nodding "I will see you soon" Tori said as she motioned for James and Claire to follow her. The second the three reached the door the three put on the military caps and exited the building, holding in their excitement as they walked to Tori's SUV. Once inside Tori headed towards the gate and left without a problem. After safely a mile outside of the base, Tori dropped the henge on everything, and James was shocked to find he was in a different car

"Is this… a 2009 Spider? It's gorgeous!" James said and Claire fell into her boyfriend's arms with a sigh of relief.

"We are out" She murmured as James held her close

"What's the plan Tori?"

"I have a safe house,"

"Where?" Claire asked snuggling closer to James

"You'll find out soon" Tori said before an evil grin formed on her face "Hey James, you wanna see how fast this will go" the same evil grin appeared on James' face

"Oh heck yes" he said happily and Claire grinned at his enthusiasm. With that said Tori hit on the gas

"Hold on tight" Tori said with glee and the two in the backseat did as they were told before Tori Hiraishinned to England, screeching on the street as she slowed down dramatically. She parked and the three got out

"Where are we?" Claire asked, confused at her different surroundings

"We are in England" Tori said happily and motioned them to the bank to exchange the money she had stolen from Steven for pounds. "Wanna go shopping?" Tori asked Claire and James smiled at the thought of new clothes.

* * *

"So that was fun" Tori said as the three packed their new items into the Spider and Tori grinned before Hiraishinning herself back to Japan "And welcome to the safe house" Tori said with glee. Claire and James got out of the car and entered the house.

"Wow" Claire said as she looked around

"It's very…" James started "Empty" and Tori began to laugh

"Yeah, well, I haven't gotten to furnishing the house yet" Tori said as she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I'm tired" Claire said as she leaned into James

"Me too"

"Okay, how about one last jump" Tori said as she Hiraishinned the three back to the Naruto world.

* * *

Kakashi dropped the spoon he was about to put in his mouth as she looked at the three in shock. In an instant Kakashi held Tori in his arms kissing her passionately. When the two broke apart to breathe James said mockingly

"How am I not surprised?" Tori rolled her eyes as Claire smiled happy for her friend and Tori changed the subject

"The two of you can stay here" Tori said

"Nah, I'd rather not stay awake to you screaming and moaning in passion" James said as an evil smile drifted to his face, Claire elbowing him in the gut as he grinned and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"I would like to stay with the Naras again" Claire said and Tori smirked as James winced at the thought.

"Hey Hatake-san, can I borrow your razor, I desperately need to shave"

"Yes you do" Claire said, pushing his face away from hers "I will not kiss you with that horribly disgusting rough beard on your face" She said as she pounded her foot on his.


	19. Drama with the Boyfriend

Hi all! Sorry this took so much time to get out, but school does that to people. So here is the next installment and I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Tori, but I do claim anyone that comes from her world besides her.

Thank you to my recent reviewer: Sweetdemon95, Mistofan, Scarlet Wolf

Please review, I like to know what my readers think of my latest chapter, what I need to fix and whatnot

* * *

**NOTE: I will be on vacation for the next 3 days so please do not think I am dead, I will update most likely after my vacation is finished, and if I can maybe once during my vacation, but do not expect much. I appreciate your understanding, I am a poor college student that has not seen her family since last Thanksgiving and I want to spend as much time as possible before going back home and going back to school as a full time student. I love you all!**

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Tori collapsed on the ground after her training with Kakashi

"Ugh" Tori said "I hurt all over"

"This is only the beginning" Kakashi warned her "I want you to be able to fight me one on one and get me tired Tori-chan" Kakashi said to her

"But you never get tired" Tori whined to her boyfriend.

* * *

"I will be on my next mission for two weeks" Kakashi said.

"Be careful" Tori said to her boyfriend as she gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Tori I'm back" Kakashi said as he arrived as he entered his house that morning. He heard a moan of anguish coming from his room and Kakashi rushed quickly to the bedroom with a kunai at the ready. He scanned the bedroom but no one was there. A retching sound resounded from the bathroom followed by another moan of despair. Kakashi looked inside his bathroom to find his girlfriend on the floor looking miserable. He put the kunai away and went to his girlfriend quietly.

"Ugh"

"Tori?" He asked gently, and he ducked as a kunai zipped above his head. He smirked at his girlfriend. "Thanks for the warm welcome" Kakashi mused to her. She looked over her shoulder before retching once more in the toilet.

"Kashi" she moaned in pain "I'm dying" Kakashi tilted his head

"Oh really, why do you say that?"

"I am throwing up"

"Did you drink last night?"

"No"

"Why are you throwing up then, eat bad food?"

"No, I am sick"

"And so therefore you are dying?" Kakashi asked softly, trying to figure out his girlfriend's logic. She paused to retch once more

"Yes"

"Everyone gets sick Tori"

"I have never been sick, Kashi-kun" Tori said indignantly

"Never"

"Other than throwing up after drinking, no, never" Kakashi kneeled next to her and patted her back feeling pity for the woman "I have been throwing up throughout the day for the last three days" Tori whined, leaning into Kakashi's arms.

"Have you been to the hospital yet?"

"No" Tori said stubbornly "I hate hospitals"

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this" Tori whined as she sat on the examination table after being pinched and prodded, and having a tongue suppressor gag her, and peeing in a cup, and blood drawn. Tori shook slightly as Sakura entered the room; looking solemnly to the younger female she asked "I'm dying aren't I?"

"Oh no" Sakura said, smiling gleefully "Congratulations, you are going to have a baby" Sakura said, as Tori felt fear and shock flood through her body. Sitting on the examination table Tori felt herself go as stiff as a log as Kakashi felt himself grow with joy at the thought of having a child with Tori. Kakashi did not notice Tori's anguish as his happiness overshadowed it, so it shocked him when five minutes after finding out the good news to him Tori asked in all seriousness

"When can I have an abortion?"

* * *

"What do you mean you want an abortion?" Kakashi said after slamming the door. Tori rounded on the silver haired man with as much fire as her hair was red

"I am not having a child,"

"Why not?"

"You'll leave me and I will be stuck raising the child myself" Tori screamed at him, not revealing her true answer as she collapsed on the couch, head in hands as she sobbed. Kakashi, who was shocked at the words spoken slowly sat next to her

"What makes you think I would leave you?"

"In my world seventy percent of unmarried pregnant women will experience their partner leave the baby with them, ten percent will stay throughout the pregnancy and leave during the first year, five will stay until the toddler years, and the other five will marry the woman, which often leads to divorce because the man felt obligated to marry the woman because of the baby." Tori said

"That is in your world"

"I am sure the statistics are very similar here" Tori mumbled through her fingers and Kakashi gently pulled the pregnant woman into his arms.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" She asked Claire and James through her hands,

"What do you mean what are you going to do?" Claire asked

"Claire, Kushina was attacked by Madara Uchiha after she gave birth to Naruto and he extracted the Kyuubi, nearly killing her"

"But Madara doesn't know that you exist right?" Claire asked

"No, Madara is Tobi from the Akastuki and since Itachi and Kisame know, so does he." James answered

"But he doesn't know you are pregnant" Claire mused

"Yet, do you really think that I am not being watched? They may not know now, but I can't hide being pregnant forever" Tori answered her head once more dropping into her hands. "And I don't know how to tell Kakashi" Tori mumbled "That I might be killed the same way that Kushina mysteriously did, and I don't know what to do, I don't know what to tell him"

"An abortion seems like the best choice" James said

"But the child" Claire said, "there has to be a way to save it, don't you want children?" Claire asked and Tori groaned.

* * *

"I am still having the abortion" Tori said, arms crossed over her ever increasing belly, glaring at her boyfriend. He glared back

"I will not leave you; can you at least show me some faith?"

"I am not having a child"

"Is the hidden meaning behind this new revelation because you don't want to have a child with me? Or just a general hatred of children?" Kakashi said through gritted teeth. Tori's glare intensified as she scowled at the man

"How dare you"

"How dare you" Kakashi said as their glares to the other intensified. The two separated, and since the day Tori had become a Chuunin, Tori slept in the guest room.

* * *

"Okay Tori-san, are you sure you want to have this abortion" Sakura asked

"Yes" Tori said

"Can I at least see my child?" Kakashi said through gritted teeth

"Fine" Tori said, still dead set on getting her way. Sakura nodded and left to go get the ultrasound machine as an awkward silence fell on the couple as they waited.

Sakura brought the machine into the room it what seemed like a century to the two. After squeezing the jelly onto Tori's growing stomach, Tori intentionally looked away from the screen until Sakura began talking "There's the head" and Tori looked over and her heart swelled in pride, as her imagine began thinking of the child, would it have red hair or silver, turquoise eyes or steel? It was through this imagination process that Tori discovered that she could not go through the abortion.

"I can't do it" Tori said quietly

"What?" Sakura asked

"I can't do it, I can't go through with the abortion" Tori said, not looking at either of them and instead looking at her stomach.

Kakashi grinned through his mask "Could we get pictures?"

* * *

Kakashi happily kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, happy he was going to be able to have a child. Tori on the other hand was getting over the feeling of happiness and the feeling of complete terror was beginning to sink in. That night, as Kakashi slept happily with Tori in his arms, Tori got very little sleep as the terror she was feeling crept into her dreams.

* * *

Tori walked herself over to the gate just in time to see Naruto walk in and hid enough to watch him and he not instantly see her, so not to jeopardize her winnings. Tori watched in satisfaction as Naruto jumped up on the pole, dressed in his new outfit and Sakura looked at Naruto in a deadpan look after he talked to her. Tori strolled up to the shocked woman and grinned her fox like grin shine as she simply outstretched her arm, palm up to the woman as the pink haired girl glared at her as she dug through her pockets for the necessary money. "How did you accurately predict that?" Sakura asked

"Intuition" Tori said simply before getting Naruto's attention

"Tori-san? !" Naruto said in pure shock as his eyes were stuck on her third trimester sized belly. "Y-you're pregnant!" Tori grinned as she opened her arms wide to capture her son in a hug

"Yes I am"

"How?"

"Has no one ever told you how babies are formed?"

"Y-yes they have"

"Then why ask how?"

"I mean who? Who is the father?"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Kakashi sensei? !"

* * *

Tori held her son by the back of the shirt as he yelled threats to her boyfriend and his sensei, who simply leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets nonchalantly, looking bemused at his pupil's ramblings

"How dare you, you… you… fucker" Naruto said instantly earning a whack over the head by the woman holding him back

"Language" She said sternly as he looked back at her in confusion, Kakashi smirked beneath the mask at his girlfriend's antics

"Tori-san" Naruto said softly as he looked at the dark circles under her eyes "Why haven't you been sleeping?" Tori cringed at the question

"I would also like to hear the answer to that question" Kakashi asked, folding his arms in front of him his steel colored eye staring into her turquoise. Tori felt her body back away slightly from the intense gaze of the father of her child and the curious innocent gaze of her child. Tori could feel herself break before she collapsed to the ground in a heap and began to cry, Kakashi at her side in a flash, Naruto crouching in front of her, soothingly rubbing her shoulder, just as Minato would have

"It has gotten worse and worse" Tori said through her sobs as the comfort of two broke their way through her terror and sobs.

"What has?" Kakashi asked

"The red eyes watching me, the same thing happened to Kushina before Naruto was born" Tori stuttered out through her hyperventilated sobs. Naruto looked surprised "It's Uchiha Madara, he plans on using my childbirth, when the seal is weak to extract the Kyuubi" Tori whispered, her head resting on the shocked shoulder of her son, a near exact replica of the man Kushina loved. Tears ran down Tori's face like waterfalls as she managed to get out "I don't know what to do"


	20. Just Wait and See That I was Right

Hi all! Sorry this took so much time to get out, but school does that to people. So here is the next installment and I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Tori, but I do claim anyone that comes from her world besides her.

Thank you to my recent reviewer: Sweetdemon95, Mistofan, DialACow, ThePhoenixOfTears

Please review, I like to know what my readers think of my latest chapter, what I need to fix and whatnot

-Otakucraze

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

"What do you mean Madara is coming after you? ! Why didn't you tell me earlier? !" Kakashi yelled as Tori pinched the bridge of her nose to hopefully ebb the oncoming headache.

"Because… ugh you weren't supposed to know about the whole Madara thing until later, and this will probably screw up what I know will happen in the future" Tori said with her eyes clenched shut, the fact that the future in the Naruto world would no longer be how it should have been was a very scary thought, what if Naruto died, or Kakashi stayed dead. "That's the reason I wanted an abortion, I don't want to die, and I do not our child to grow up a life similar to the painful one that Naruto had. I refuse to let that happen, but I don't know how to stop it"

* * *

Claire, James, Naruto, Kakashi and Tori huddled together to come up with a plan

"What if you go back to our world?" James asked

"I am a wanted criminal" Tori said "I don't want to endanger my baby"

"But you got a house in Japan, it is safe there" Claire said

"I look like Kushina" Tori deadpanned

"How would they know what Kushina looks like?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. The group from the other world hushed themselves almost instantly

"You kinda are her Tori" James said quickly, intentionally ignoring Kakashi's question, with a smirk "It is a battle of two evils Tori, you can't go anywhere here since you are most likely being followed by Zetsu, and in our world you are a supposed Serial Killer, but you can use chakra, so our world is the lesser of the two evils" Tori sighed

"I am going to need help, and I want Kakashi to be there for the pregnancy" Tori complained "Naruto too"

"So take them" Claire said

"It will screw up the future that we know"

"Why would it "screw up" the future?" Kakashi asked suspiciously again

"What does "Screw up" mean?" Naruto asked. The group once again went quiet, unsure of how to move forward, or answer their questions. James went for ignoring their question once more, since it was just easier for him, and he knew that Tori would have to deal with it later.

"You need to show them our world anyway, why not get settled in the safe house, and introduce them to our world along the way." James said, leaning back in his chair with a smug look on his face. Tori was stubborn, and he knew that, she did not want to leave Kakashi's side when she was so far into her pregnancy which was the main con about going to her world.

"We should talk to Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said and Tori sighed, and Kakashi put his arm around her to comfort his girlfriend, even though he was annoyed that his questions were not being awswered, he accepted the present for the hope that he would finally understand how his girlfriend could know so much about his world.

* * *

Tori stood in front of Tsunade and felt her face lose all of its color. Tori did not wish to leave alone, Claire and James wanted to stay here because of their new found friends, Kakashi and Naruto wanted to come, but needed permission, permission that would only be granted by the Hokage, and Tori had no idea what the answer could possibly be.

"So you want me to allow Naruto and Kakashi, two of my best shinobi, to accompany you to your world to keep you company while you avoid the danger of the Akatsuki?" Tori nodded gravely, intentionally leaving out the whole Madara bit. "Is there anything that could possibly be beneficial about this entire idea of yours?" Tsunade asked, resting her head on her hand as she poured herself some sake. Tori stayed silent for a moment before looking over at Jiraiya as an idea popped in her head

"The Akatsuki want to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto, they cannot follow him if he were to go to my world, he would be safe, and Kakashi could act as guard in Jiraiya's place" Tori said, a glimmer of hope in the foreground. Tsunade sipped some of the sake in her cup and looked at the four in front of her.

"That is a very good idea Tori, how long will you be gone"

"I don't really understand the time difference between the two worlds, but I have about a month left before I give birth." Tori said, reminding the doctor that she was in fact eight months pregnant.

"Ah, now that is a problem" Tsunade said, already getting tipsy "But fine go on and go, but be prepared to have your boyfriend to make it up with missions when he gets back." Tsunade said and Tori grinned

* * *

Tori and Kakashi went back to their shared space and began packing.

Naruto went to his apartment to do the same.

* * *

Tori kept quiet, until getting quite frustrated that she could not reach things that were on the floor. Growling she heard a chuckle before her boyfriend picked up the garment and handed it to her. Tori scowled slightly before grabbing the garment from his hand in a huff.

"I don't like being pregnant" Tori admitted, sitting down on the bed. "I can't see my feet, I hobble instead of walk, I cannot run or do most of the exercises I used to do to keep in shape, I feel drained constantly, and worst of all I can't bend over!" Tori said, ending in a yell. Kakashi sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her form into him.

"But you glow, and soon we will have a miniature version of ourselves running around" Kakashi said, with his signature grin on his face

"May Kami have mercy on our souls" Tori said with all seriousness Kakashi stopped grinning to look at her "Can you imagine? I was a terror when I was a child, always intentionally getting into fights, having way more energy than was normal, a medical phenomenon, which only added to my absolute anger. I wiped out at people for the tiniest mention of my hair" Tori said with wide-eyed terror "And you were so serious, so quiet, calm collected, I am sure our child will be bi-polar" Tori concluded Kakashi laughed, which made Tori feel embarrassed and confused and he looked at the man next to her "What?" Tori said, anger beginning to rise

"You always look at the negative aspects of things"

"Because it is the negative aspects of things that usually become my reality"

"Our child will be fine, it won't be bipolar, it will be a perfect resemblance of both of our personalities wrapped into one"

"Yeah, bi-polar" Tori deadpanned Kakashi laughed and took down his mask so he could kiss his girlfriend's forehead

"Just wait and see" Kakashi said

"Just wait and see" Tori said before smirking and adding "That I was right" Kakashi frowned before he began to tickle the woman he loved, the mother of his child-to-be, as she squealed with joy.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea.


End file.
